


Paradise

by InsomnianRedMuse



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Coma, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hospital, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nature, Nature Magic, One-Sided Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Prompto Argentum, Spirit AU, True Love, Violence, unhealthy crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 60,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomnianRedMuse/pseuds/InsomnianRedMuse
Summary: Noctis is a 20-year-old college student who's future is both clear and unclear all at once. He is expected to take over Caelum Designs, an architecture firm that believes in progress without killing the world in their conservation efforts to preserve Eos. He spends his days instead out in the Lucian wilderness, drawing and losing himself to a world that keeps calling him deeper into the woods.Prompto is the forest prince, next in line once his father King Verstael passes the duty to his one and only beloved son. Ignis, Gladio, and Aranea guard, educate, and advise the young prince as the day he will become king grows rapidly closer. Though he hides it well, Prompto doesn't want to be king anytime soon knowing his father's time is running out but fulfills his duty without (too much) complaint wanting to be as good of a king as his father.When the two of them meet, they're both shocked knowing that it is impossible for humans to see the spirits of the forest. Like cultivating and caring for a seedling, their love grows for one another but they and all must tread carefully as a vile darkness slithers amongst both humans and spirits that wishes to destroy the forest and take down the royal family with it.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Nyx Ulric, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 127
Kudos: 80





	1. Prologue: Once Upon a Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time...

“Noctis?”

The small child of no more than three turned, smiling gleefully at his mother as she walked over to him. He raised his small arms up, giggling when she picked him up, twirling them both around until the world was a kaleidoscope of color.

Aulea Lucis Caelum kissed her little boy all over his sweet face and hugged him tightly to her body until it felt like she couldn’t breathe. “You are so big,” she ‘groaned’. “How will I ever keep you small and in my arms forever at this rate?” She nuzzled her cheek against his and sat down with him on the soft spring grass under the large blossoming tree that stood in the center of the Caelum’s vast gardens. “Now then, what are you doing out here, my little night’s light?”

Noctis’s giggles finally calmed down enough that he managed to point at the tree with a wide smile. “Tree story, mommy!” he cried out.

Aulea looked at the tree and then at her son, her smile as gentle as spring rain. “Oh, that’s it. You wanted to hear the story of the royalty of the wilderness again.” She laughed lightly when he nodded vigorously at her, ready to hear the story. “Well, nothing left to do but to tell you.” Aulea’s blue-grey eyes took in the tree and sighed softly as the breeze seemed to envelop her and Noctis.

“Once upon a time, there was a handsome king of the forest who watched over all the spirits and creatures of his kingdom while he also kept the balance over the spirit world and human world. He was a good and kind king, but he slowly realized he was lonely and decided he wanted to find someone that would rule at his side and help him keep forest, spirit, and human alike in peace.

“The young king ventured all over Eos until he finally found the one he had been searching for. She was the sun in human form with hair like rose gold and the beams of the sun were trapped in her cheeks. They fell in love the moment they met. The king was worried the beautiful young woman would not want to leave her human life to be with him, but this woman loved him so much that she was more than willing to leave her world behind to be with him and live amongst the spirits. So they went back to the forest and were married.

“Not long after, the queen found out she was going to have a son, a child said to be as beautiful as spring but as mighty as the oldest tree in Eos. Before her son was born, an evil spirit of darkness and hatred tried to take the baby. The queen used her magic and sent the dark spirit away and just as her son was about to be born. But she had used too much of her power and she began to grow sleepy and she slowly was starting to become a tree forever.” She paused and kissed Noctis’s little cheek knowing this part always made him sad. “Don’t worry, Noctis, you see the queen lives, protecting and watching over the king and prince even as a tree. Her magic can still be seen; she makes all the pretty flowers, the big trees, and beautiful forests and meadows along with the king and her son, the forest prince.”

“The forest prince! I wanna see him!” Noctis clapped and smiled joyfully.

“You do? Hmm… well, the story does go that if you’re really quiet and patient, you may just hear him in the leaves and flowers.”

“Really?!” Noctis asked with excitement, eyes sparkling with the hope that he could at least hear the little forest prince.

Aulea smiled softly and sat him down on the grass before standing up and closing her eyes, her long dark hair swaying in the gentle wind. 

Noctis mimicked his mother’s actions and closed his eyes, trying hard to focus on the prince. He could hear the wind, the swaying of the branches but not much else. Just when he felt himself getting frustrated, he heard the giggles of a small child and the scampering of bare feet in the grass. His eyes shot open and he swore he caught a glimpse of radiant sunshine that made the sun look dull. He looked around and saw his mother standing not too far from him with arms wide open. “Mommy! I heard him! I saw him too!” He got up and ran over to her, leaping into her arms, chattering non-stop about the prince.

“That’s wonderful, Noctis!” She nuzzled him and headed towards the house. “Have patience and always love the trees and flowers and the forest and maybe you’ll see him again.”

“Really, mommy?”

“Really,” she smiled at him and her husband as she took one last glance at the garden and the tree before heading inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for checking out my new fic! I am very excited to start this new story, it is something I have been writing and daydreaming about for a while now and I am thrilled to finally be able to share it! I hope you all enjoy and I am looking forward to sharing this journey with you all! <3
> 
> If you have read my works before, I am a once a week poster (very rarely do I get to do two chapters a week). I will be following this schedule again for this story as well.
> 
> Song(s) Used for this Chapter  
> Chouwa Oto -with reflection- by Kokia


	2. A Reality Based on Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regis tries to involve Noctis more in the family company and Noctis recalls his past while questioning his present.

“Noctis?” A sigh. “Noctis!”

Irritated blue-grey eyes opened sleepily despite the late morning hour.

“Noctis!”

“Yeah, yeah!” he grumbled just loud enough so Regis could hear him.

“We’re already running late, hurry up!”

“No, we’re not. You’re just saying that to get my ass up,” Noctis murmured under his breath as he dragged himself out of his bed and staggered over to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, pulled on something business casual (more casual than business), and made his way downstairs.

“No time, c’mon,” Regis said as he pulled his son out of the door, shoving a breakfast bar in his hand and a coffee that was more milk and sugar than coffee in the other. 

“You know, dad, it is my day off from school so I was thinking, crazy I know, that I’d have the day _off.”_

“Noctis, it’s not like we’re going to be at the office all day,” Regis sighed as they got into the Regalia.

Noctis smiled a little hearing the old girl come to life. “Eat your heart out Elon Musk.” Despite Caelum Designs being an architecture firm, Regis enjoyed dabbling in cars and, along with his old friend Cid Sophiar, they had created an engine that did not run on gas or electricity after many had said it was impossible for the Regalia to be adapted seeing that she was deemed “too old” for such technology.

Regis laughed as they sped off. “Cid said the same thing… mostly.”

“Let me guess, it was more like ‘eat shit, ya nappy wearin’ geek with too much gil and not enough of them brain cells, ya fucker’!” Noctis imitated Cid with a laugh.

“Language,” Regis laughed and swatted at his son.

“Watch the road!”

 _“You’re_ telling _me_ how to drive? Who taught you?”

“You and that’s why we both suck at driving.” He moved away before Regis could hit him, grinning at his dad.

“Haha, brat.”

“I’m 20, I’m not a brat.”

“20-year-old brat.”

Noctis mussed his dad’s hair before finally paying attention to his breakfast bar and coffee. “Ahh, always taste better in my Caelum Design’s branded environmentally-friendly travel coffee mug.”

“Hush and I know you love it. It has your logo on it.” Noctis loved to draw and one day was fooling around with the company logo, and Regis had liked what he had done thus adopting it as the new company logo.

 _‘Good portfolio piece if I was actually majoring in art,’_ Noctis thought as he munched on his bar. He was majoring in business and architecture so he could take over Caelum Designs but in reality, he didn’t know what he wanted for his life. Everyone expected him to take over and follow in Regis’s footsteps and continue fighting for his father’s goal for conservation as well.

The conservation part was a no brainer but the business part he wasn’t a hundred percent on or even fifty, to say the least. He enjoyed drawing but he couldn’t see him turning his hobby into a career he’d come to hate one day. Plus the environment and drawing were both important to him, they kept him connected to his late mother.

At the age of five tragedy had struck their family. He couldn’t remember all the details of that day, but his mother had grown very ill too quickly and one day when she had been in the gardens… he remembered her red blood staining the snow-white roses and a day or two later, Aulea had died. 

The Fleuret family had taken him in meanwhile Regis was taking care of things at home. When Noctis returned to Lucis, he had been devastated over his mother but to add to his sorrows, the blossoming tree that had been in the center of the garden, Regis had torn it down in a fit of his own sorrow and rage. Noctis refused to speak for a period of time after that; only around Sylva Fleuret’s daughter Lunafreya did he ever speak. It took a great deal of time and love but the bond between father and son had at last mended thanks to Sylva and Luna’s efforts.

Afterward, Noctis planted a new tree in its place, but it never truly felt the same as though something had drastically changed in the garden and in the very air. There were nights Noctis had vivid nightmares even at 20 about the stump, the garden, his mother, and a great darkness swallowing them all. They would leave him shaken each time, cold sweat chilling his throbbing body. But when he’d try to go to sleep, he was automatically comforted by the laughter of the prince of the forest he swore he had heard all those years ago back when he was three-years-old.

He was finally snapped out of his thoughts when Regis parked the car in his reserved spot. “All in one piece, Cid would be proud.”

“Hush,” Regis said with a small smile. “You know he’d kill me if anything happens to the Regalia.”

“He gave me the same threat if I ever messed it up or my Star of Lucis.” Noctis finished off his coffee and bar before getting out of the Regalia.

“He has so little faith in us,” Regis chuckled and headed inside the large almost all-glass office building.

There was a unique façade to the building that made it appear as though a smaller building had another larger frame built around it for support. On the roof of the smaller portion was a vast garden with benches and water features spread throughout the area. On the roof of the larger portion were rows of solar panels disguised as more glass so they wouldn’t be an eyesore and proved to be more effective than the average panel. “Aesthetic, renewable energy” was a term that Regis used frequently; the term easily summarized Caelum Designs as well. Yes, they were an architecture firm, but Regis and Aulea had made it a point to have a positive impact on the planet versus a negative one. For every tree, shrub, or acre lost, they would replace it all and even more so. The buildings created were all LEED-certified and “environmentally friendly” as Noctis liked to put it. The Caelums were big on conservation and wanted to prove to the world that progress did not have to come at the expense of Eos. So far they had been more than highly successful in both endeavors. Noctis was proud of his family’s work, his mother had taught him long ago of the bond between man and Eos and how it should always be maintained.

“The waterfall feature is still the best addition,” Regis commented as they walked into the building; the inside was a perfect marriage of modern design and Lucian greenery. 

“Nyx definitely outdid himself,” Noctis added as they headed for his father’s office.

“Nyx Ulric, Libertus Ostium, and Crowe Altius have been invaluable additions to the company. They have a great wealth of knowledge and creativity. Then again, Galahd is incredibly beautiful and I would be constantly inspired as well if I originated from that area.”

Noctis simply nodded though he knew for a fact that Nyx had Tenebrae on the mind when he had been working on the design.

“Morning—Afternoon, Mr. Caelum, Noctis,” Monica greeted them both as they walked into the foyer that led to Regis’s office which took up the whole top floor. It was almost like a ritzy penthouse, to say the least. 

“Hey, Monica,” Noctis greeted back at his father's friendly and kind assistant. “Your succulents are coming along.”

“Thank you, Noctis. It’s been thriving here now that it's getting a reprieve from my cats at home,” she explained with a soft laugh.

“That would help without a doubt.”

“Monica, anything new for me?” Regis asked as he checked the inbox.

“Nothing groundbreaking other than the Nox Fleurets arriving the day after tomorrow. Their flight arrives at 11:40 a.m. at the Crown City International Airport. Dustin will be picking them up and bringing them straight here.” 

“Ravus is gonna be pissed,” Noctis muttered under his breath knowing Luna’s picky older brother did not enjoy being rushed around after traveling. Luna. on the other hand, could not sit still especially when they traveled to Lucis. He loved her deeply and missed her like a close sibling would miss their other half.

“Noctis,” his father warned.

“I’ll make sure to have extra coffee out and bourbon for your alcohol stash, Regis,” Monica said as she jotted down the note with a tiny mischievous grin.

“Monica,” Regis warned her as well but couldn’t smother the grin on his face. “You’re lucky we’ve been friends for so long.”

Noctis laughed and turned when the elevator opened to reveal Nyx, Libertus, and Crowe. “Hey.”

“Afternoon you three,” Regis greeted them. Though Nyx was Regis’s right-hand when it came to designing, the three of them still worked together as a team.

“Afternoon, Mr. Caelum,” they chimed.

“No way! Do my eyes deceive me or is that Noctis Lucis Caelum?” Crowe teased and pulled Noctis into a tight squeeze, messing up his already unruly dark hair.

Despite having known each other for only a few years, the trio from Galahd had become like older siblings to Noctis, whether he wanted them to be or not. “Crowe!” he whined as she squished him.

“Don’t mind her, Noct, it’s just rare to see you out here ‘early’,” Nyx grinned and Libertus laughed along with him. 

Noctis grumbled as he finally managed to get away from Crowe, trying in vain to tame his hair.

“All in order for the presentation for the Fleurets, Nyx?” Regis asked the young Galahdian native.

Nyx stood a little taller and nodded. “All ready, Mr. Caelum, and prepared for them.”

“More like all ready to impress Luna,” Noctis muttered under his breath to Crowe and Libertus, both snickering in agreement.

When Regis wasn’t looking, Nyx flipped the three of them off causing them to stifle their laughter.

“Noctis, what do you think of the design?”

Noctis cleared his throat at his father’s efforts to get his attention. He walked over to him and Nyx and looked at the blueprints and 3-D renderings of the finished building and exterior work surrounding it that Fleuret Environmental would be doing on the joint project. To Noctis, he knew it was an overall good design because he knew it was his father’s Nyx, and Luna’s vision but he still didn’t really have an eye or mind for the technical stuff. “It works for me.”

“Care to elaborate?” Regis probed, trying to get Noctis out of his shell and into the game or so he thought.

“Umm—” Noctis snatched his phone out of his pocket and shrugged at them. “Sorry, gotta go!” He waved before taking off.

Regis sighed, “My apologies, Nyx.”

Nyx shook his head and chuckled. “No worries at all.”

“Can’t believe he set an alarm.”

“You shouldn’t have promised him he could leave at 12:30,” Monica commented absent-mindedly as she typed up an email.

Regis knew she was right but still. “Come into my office, we’ll discuss the rundown of the presentation one last time.”

Nyx, Libertus, and Crowe nodded before following behind Regis.

\--

Noctis would have to thank Cindy again for hiding the Star of Lucis nearby for him to make a quick getaway. One would think to hide it in a construction site would draw attention but Cid and Cindy made sure otherwise. No use arguing with Cid the construction supervisor and his tough-ass granddaughter. He was glad to be out of there; he didn’t hate being at the family company but he didn’t like being there all day either especially with a day like today was promising to be. 

There wasn’t a cloud in the sky and it was a pleasant and sunny type of warmth. He hoped it would stay that way as he headed to his favorite spot to draw; the Duscae area of Lucis. It was a long drive but he didn’t mind it. And if it grew too late, there were campers to rent nearby. He didn’t know why but there was an odd racing in his heart he couldn’t pin-point but he pushed it away as best he could as he continued on his journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, if Elon Musk exists in this world, he's definitely from Niflheim.
> 
> Thank you for checking out this chapter! For those new to my work, I love to world-build so the first few chapters will be explaining Noctis's world and then the world of the forests. It's very important for me to paint everything in this fic as I see it in my head because to me at least, the world is very beautiful in my head and I want you all to experience the same with my writing so hopefully, I can hit that goal!
> 
> Also, Promptis will come, this is not a slow burn but it won't be a get together in chapter 3 either (Beauty and the Beast references <3) but please do enjoy the journey there!
> 
> Song(s) Used for this Chapter:  
> Hollow by Yosh (Survive Said The Prophet)


	3. The Forest Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the prince of the forest, his family, and his world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! 150+ hits in two chapters?! This story has been growing so quickly! You guys are amazing and I cannot thank you enough for checking out my story! I am so thrilled that I am able to write this for you all, life has been a bit of a struggle since June so writing has really helped me out a lot so I'm glad that the thing that brings me peace is able to bring you all some joy :)

Silence and color and the gentle breath of nature were all that could be felt and heard that early morning deep within the woods. The sun was just beginning to shine its rays down through the leaves of the trees, the streams flowing gently, bubbling, and gurgling with secrets while the morning breeze seemed to be waking up the land.

In a clearing with a small stream cutting through it stood a large and protective weeping willow with leafy tendrils that brushed the grass below gently. To some, it might have appeared overgrown, but in reality, it was just enough to hide and protect something very important within it.  The wind seemed to dance around the weeping willow, blowing the long leaves almost revealing what they hid. The sun bled more and more through the taller trees until it flooded the entire area with beautiful golden light. The stream appeared to pick up its flow's pace, the hushed babbling growing louder.

At last, the willow’s tendrils parted as a young man appeared, pushing them away as he stepped outside his home. His eyes were sleepy and adjusting to the bright light. “Gladio,” he mumbled softly. “cut down the power a little, will ya? I’m awake now.”

The rays of the sun suddenly moved, concentrating on a spot before growing temporarily brighter and gradually taking shape until there stood a young man or at least took the form of one. His figure was bright and had a soft glow around him like a halo. His hair was dark and wild, matching the spirit in his deep honey-colored eyes. He was muscular and stood tall like a mighty oak. He was bare-chested, the patterns on his “skin” forming that of the mighty eagles that filled his skies. The only clothing he wore was a pair of breaches resembling bark in both texture and color.

Gladio grinned at the young man. “Sorry, princess, but the sun was up and you weren’t.”

“Wow, such a  _ great _ wake up tactic,” the wind hissed as it blew through the clearing. Leaves swirled around tighter and tighter until the form of a woman was left sitting on a rock nearby the other two. She was almost completely see-through but if someone were looking hard enough, she could easily be seen. She had a silvery shimmer to her form with long silver-colored hair and hazel green eyes that were either irritated or smirking. The dress that clothed her was flowy as though made of organza and just as light even though it hugged her form beautifully.

“Yes because yours was just as well-executed, Aranea,” a bubbling voice retorted back. The water of the nearby stream seemed to grow restless and agitated until it shot up for a few seconds before returning to its flow peacefully but not without leaving something or rather someone behind.  A young man stood tall and proper in the stream, his body made of the very water, blue and crystalline. He blinked his eyes open, their color that of moss that lived under rocks; deep, green, and gem-like when viewed from above the water. His hair was shaped in a pompadour style and formed part of his entire watery frame. His tunic flowed and appeared to constantly shift even when he stood still. His breaches had the same effect and reached just above his ankles. Overall, he could only be described as terribly handsome.

“Thanks, Iggy,” Gladio grinned.

“It wasn’t a compliment either,” Ignis answered him back in a monotone voice.

“Ahem,” the young man that had come out of the willow cleared his throat softly to get their attention.

“Sorry, your highness,” they all responded automatically.

He rolled his eyes and sighed, “You guys know just to call me Prompto.”

“Sorry, kid, we know,” Aranea said as she ruffled his leafy and soft head.

“No worries, but you know I’m not big on the prince title,” Prompto said with a sheepish grin. Despite wanting to forgo honorifics, Prompto was indeed the forest prince and future king of the wilderness. His skin was a soft shade of green with bright sunny sunflower petals for hair that stuck in messy disarray that reminded them all of a wild chocobos tail feathers. His eyes were the color of blue-violet flowers, a rare color he shared with his father. His cheeks had tiny markings on them that seemed to smile whenever he did. He was thin, lanky, and not that tall but he was the strongest out of all of them, the forest and nature itself at his command. His tunic was a pale green with wooden toggles and his breaches were of a bark brown, and like the rest of his retinue, his feet were bare.

“Well aware and you shall always just be Prompto unless we are with other spirits of the forest,” Ignis reminded him.

“I know, Igs, and that’s why you’re my advisor.” Prompto smiled at him.

“And Aranea and I guard you,” Gladio added, totally not flexing his muscles on purpose to prove his point.

“Good thing one of his guards also has brains, Log Head.” Aranea rolled her eyes, not at all impressed.

“Haha,” Gladio glared at her.

“Anyway, what’s the plan for today, Iggy?” Prompto asked as he sat down on his favorite stump.

“The biggest thing today is checking on everyone to make sure all spirits are ready and prepared to bring upon the summer season.”

Prompto groaned and almost fell off his stump. “That’s so much work!”

“It’s necessary work, Prompto,” Ignis chided the young prince.

“Yeah, drab boring work.”

“Stop bitching,” Aranea scolded. “The sooner you’re done, the sooner we can do nothing and enjoy the day for once.”

“There is more to be done, thank you, Aranea.” Ignis raised an eyebrow at her.

“Oh, c’mon, it’s summer! The days are long and lazy.” She sent a small gust of wind his way, causing leaves to fall into his steam something she knew he loathed. 

Ignis glared at her as he removed the leaves, grateful for Prompto’s assistance.

“Lazy? Do you know how busy summer is for me?” Gladio looked at her with indignation. “If anything winter has the laziest days.”

“Wanna run that by me again, Sun Spot? I am non-stop in winter! Who do you think brings the chill here? All you do is blow hot air!”

“Amused?” Ignis asked Prompto quietly.

“Always,” he grinned. “Like if I don’t have a great impact on the seasons. I will agree on winter though, we’re all asleep.”

“Don’t let Lady Aranea hear you,” Ignis chuckled. “Now then, come along, your highness.”

Prompto sighed but smiled regardless. “Duty calls. Hey, Shield and Sword!” 

Gladio and Aranea stopped their bickering, straightened up, and followed dutifully after Prompto.

It was a long and detailed task but it was kind of fun in Prompto’s eyes as they traveled throughout the vast woods, checking on spirits, wildlife, and impish sprites for their preparations. He and his retinue decided to take a break near a lake and soak up the day.

“Gladio!” Aranea blew a strong gust his way, causing him to almost fall into the water. “Too hot and you’ll cause an imbalance! Knock it off!”

Gladio waved her off and returned his attention to some sprites he was flirting shamelessly with and they were eating it up.

Ignis glanced up, gave a subtle flick of his wrist, and water doused them all. He secretly smirked to himself at his deeds despite how petty he admitted they were.

“You know he’ll never notice you that way, right H-2-Hoe?” Aranea teased, floating above both him and Prompto.

Prompto almost choked on the berry he was eating as he snorted with laughter at Aranea’s words and the look on Ignis’s face.

“First off, how dare you call me that! Second, I don’t—”

“‘Like Gladio’,” Aranea and Prompto finished his sentence.

“Oh, please, it’s beyond obvious to everyone here and only Gladio can’t see it!”

“‘Nea’s right, Iggy, you got it bad for the big guy.”

“Preposterous.”

“Ignis, you sulk every time it rains because Gladio doesn’t come out in the rain.”

“For. Real. And the worst part is you keep making Prompto come to me and make me push away the rain clouds. Your pining is gonna cause a draught in Lucis.”

Ignis ignored them both, his water running a little warmer than usual in embarrassment.

“Gladio!” Prompto called out once Ignis had regained his composure. “Let’s keep going!” Soon they all went back to their day’s task. “Iggy, if we finish early, can I go see my dad?”

Ignis nodded with a warm smile. “Of course, Prompto.” With the king aging, Prompto had taken on more responsibilities. Ignis knew he would become king of the wilderness sooner than they had thought he would be but Prompto never said anything about the fact. Ignis was well aware that he feared the truth but he was never one to talk about what scared or bothered him. He, Gladio, and Aranea had been there for him ever since his birth but they all knew that some things he just would never say despite how close they all were.

“Actually, Prompto, we can go see his majesty now if you wish. It’s not like summer will be here tomorrow,” Ignis said, the retinue all stopping to look at the advisor.

“For real, Ignis?” Prompto asked, excitement building in his eyes. The leaves around him turned into a bright and shiny green with some even flowering from his joy.

Ignis nodded. “Of course.” He barely blinked when Prompto sprinted past all of them, running towards the center for the forest.

“There’s your answer, Ignis,” Gladio said with a grin as they followed after the spit-fire prince.

Prompto kept running until he skidded to a stop in a large clearing surrounded by large trees with one in the middle that was even larger and mightier looking and it had a quiet pond not too far from it. Prompto walked up to the tree slowly, gently placing his hand on the mossy bark. “Hey, dad.” He stepped back as the tree seemed to grow taller and fuller for a moment before returning to normal, the bark and moss parting to reveal the forest king.

Verstael was the spitting image of his son minus the freckles and aged a little more despite being hundreds of years older than the young prince. He was taller and had a lean elegance to his frame that truly defined him as a spirit of the forest. His eyes opened slowly and a warm smile graced his features as he looked down at this son. “Your highness,” he said with a bow of his head.

Prompto returned the gesture before a joyous grin broke out on his face and he ran to his father, hugging him tightly. He snuggled into Verstael’s chest as he hugged him back, his cheek nuzzling the top of his son’s head. “How are you doing? Anything hurt?”

Verstael chuckled, “You know this process doesn’t hurt. Though the limited range is bothersome.”

Prompto both wanted and didn’t want to know about his father as he was progressively becoming more forest than spirit. As a spirit gradually grew into their final years, they would slowly become a tree. Some saw it as death but in reality, it was simply a new life. His father once could walk around freely just as he did now but now his range was limited as he began to “take root” for lack of better words. The farthest he could now go was just outside the clearing where his tree stood. Even when he would fully become a tree, Prompto would still be able to talk to him but to physically hug him he would miss that ability terribly.  For now, they would forget about all that and enjoy the years they had left before it happened. They had only each other in the end. Prompto’s mother had died long ago, but Prompto didn’t ask about her death or where her tree stood, it was too much for Verstael to bear and the memory still stung like an open and raw wound.

“How are you doing?” Verstael asked, fingers combing through the sunflower petals of his son’s hair.

“I’m doing well, preparing for summer and keeping the peace between Aranea and Gladio and trying to convince Ignis to finally fess up that he’s in love with Gladio.”

“The usual,” the king laughed. “Well it shall soon be summer and who’s to know what will happen with summer romance and such. It’s how your mother Adelaide and I met after all.”

“In Ravatogh.”

“In Ravatogh and the world seemed to vanish when I saw her first in that chaotic atmosphere. It only made her all the more beautiful. Hair of strawberry blonde, eyes like chestnuts, peach blossoms painted down her arm…” Verstael sighed dreamily.

“Eos to his majesty!” Prompto waved a hand in front of his father’s face, laughing as he swatted it away and ruffled his hair. 

“Oh hush, wait till you meet your future queen or king. You’ll see. It’ll hit you in a way that you’ll know without any doubt that they are meant to be yours and you are meant to be theirs. It was that way for Adelaide and me, it’s that way for all of us on Eos really.”

Prompto nodded, not really knowing when it would happen or who it would happen with but maybe he would know like his father said he would. Spirits were open to love no matter who they were, genders meant nothing to them since all that mattered was the soul and life inside.

“Now then, run along before Ignis has a meltdown.”

“He said we could have time together,” Prompto retorted, a pout on his lips as he tried to convince his father.

“I know, but still. We always spend time together before you go to sleep anyway so I’ll see you later,” Verstael assured him and kissed the top of his head before hugging him tightly. “I love you, Prompto.” 

Prompto smiled and snuggled into him. “I love you too, dad.” They eventually let each other go and he left to go meet up with his friends.

“Oh, Adelaide, if only you could see your little seed pod now. I swear to always keep him safe and protected. I will not fail our son as I did you.” Verstael wiped away a dewdrop tear before receding into his tree once more.

Ignis looked up and misled as he saw Prompto walk over to them. “Have a good time?”

“Always. Dad said to keep on with our duties.”

“You two see each other at night before your bedtime anyways, squirt.” Aranea winked at him.

“Haha,” Prompto grinned before they returned to check on the summer preparations. They were headed to the entrance area when Prompto stopped, a tugging and anxious feeling in his heart the likes of which he knew he could not shake.

“Prom?” Gladio spoke slowly, all three concerned for the prince.

Prompto bolted, moving swiftly through the forest with the speed of a coeurl. He had no idea what this feeling was but he knew he had to go. He ran faster and faster, had he been human his lung would be searing. He, at last, stopped abruptly, his eyes were wide and all of Eos disappeared from around him.

Sitting on his stump was a young man about his age with coal-black hair, fair skin like that of a Lucian rose, and eyes the color of water during a storm. Eos, he could get lost in their blue-grey depths! He watched his every movement, carefully memorizing them and committing it all to memory. He was drawing the weeping willow, his weeping willow! Gods he hoped he had tidied it recently! Wow, he was gorgeous as he chewed on his drawing utensil… wow did he sound cheesy Prompto thought with flushed embarrassment making the leaves around him turn autumn red. He hated that unfortunate power he had and the fact that he had no say or control over it which was the worst part. Either way, he could not deny the desire he had to kiss the human. Human…? Uh oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh indeed! *le gasp* what shall happen now?
> 
> Song(s) Used for this Chapter:  
> Chouwa oto -with reflection- by Kokia


	4. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis walks into Prompto's world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 200 hits?! Thank you so much <3 The support has been amazing for this story, I promise to keep you all smiling with it! :D

When he finally arrived at his favorite spot, Noctis parked the Star of Lucis and got out to stretch his cramped legs. “Think I forgot how to walk,” he mumbled to himself as he cracked his sore back. It had been a long drive, but completely worth it. This was where he truly felt a peace, it was close to the true peace he had come to know in his mother’s garden when she still lived.  He grabbed his messenger bag filled with his drawing supplies and changed out of his dress shoes, pulling on his favorite pair of old black boots and set out to find something that inspired him while being wary of the wildlife in the area.

Noctis knew the area well, he would come there frequently with his parents and on his own. He picked a path to go down and eventually diverted from it whenever something caught his eye. He would take pictures on his phone as well to draw things later if he knew it would be something that would take too much time to draw in one go. While his goal was to find a good drawing spot, he was also guilty of just taking in the scenery, enjoying the freedom he felt being away from his day-to-day life. Out there he felt more connected to Aulea and it felt like a missing piece of him was restored whenever he was amongst the wilderness of Lucis. While he was not a fan of camping he never minded a caravan if it meant being there a while longer.

Noctis stopped for a moment for a breather and a snack break. He looked around and took out his drawing pad, sketching out a pond surrounded by tall reeds, a few rocks, and an old gnarled tree. “Gotta do some fishing here later.”  Crowe loved to tease him for being an “old man.” He loved fishing and naps. He always argued with her that he wasn’t completely old since he loved video games and being attached to his phone but she would always retort that wasn’t enough to prove he wasn’t a Lucian senior citizen of about the age of 82.

He got up after a while and continued on his way and couldn’t help himself as he got a little closer than he should have to a garulet. It really didn’t pay him much mind as it waddled around adorably. The parents could tell he meant no harm to their baby and continued on grazing peacefully. “You guys are way too cute for your own good,” Noctis said as a garulet brushed past him to join the rest of its siblings. “Stay out of trouble.” He left the herd with a wave and walked on.  He stopped cold when he heard the familiar sound of a voretooth nearby and too close for comfort. He took a moment to figure out where it was before leaving quietly but hastily. Not all creatures in Lucis were friendly, he learned that long ago and knew when to stay and when to flee. This time it called for the latter.

He continued his escape when he felt a familiar anxious pull in his chest, it was the same as the one he felt on his drive over. Noctis kept walking and walking not realizing when he began running. His heart was pounding, his legs aching until he finally skidded to a stop, blue-grey eyes wide at the sight before him.  It was a picture-perfect clearing as if it had remained undiscovered until just now with him stumbling upon it. He took a few cautious steps in, feeling like he was entering a brand new world. The grass was soft and spring under his feet. There was a small and undisturbed stream so clear that everything could be seen inside of it. There were sections of wildflowers spread all over the area and the trees above made a perfect enclosure so the sun shined through in the most beautiful and ethereal-like way he had ever seen making the entire area seem like it was glowing. But the thing that caught his eye the most was the overgrown willow tree that stood in the center of this world. Its leafy tendrils were so long they tickled the grass below and looked like a curtain that was shielding something inside its dome, protecting a precious secret. 

Noctis dared himself to walk further into the clearing, the hair at the back of his neck standing on end. There was something about this place that felt familiar even though he had never been there. It was almost impossible to even think but the feeling of familiarity was comforting? Comforting, familiar, safe, and home. “It feels like home here…” he whispered. “But even more than that, it feels like you, mom.” He closed his eyes and let the world fade away, the wind felt familiar as did the sounds of the rustling of the leaves and grass. He swore he could hear his mother’s voice in the air and all around him. His eyes slowly opened and he knew he had to capture this moment forever.

He looked around and spotted an old and withered stump that looked a little worn but more than inviting. He sat down, put down his bag, and began drawing the world before him. He was so focused and absorbed in his work that he didn’t notice a pair of blue-violet eyes watching him.

\--

_ ‘How is he here? Why is he here? How did he find this place?’  _ Prompto asked himself in a panic. In reality, it was more curiosity than it was panic. Humans never ventured to this area and much less would even be able to notice it. It was some sort of magic his father had done to this part of the woods to keep him safe. Humans couldn’t see spirits anyway, but his father liked to be precautious either way.

Prompto swallowed thickly as he watched the human drawing his home, his area of the forest. His eyes took him in and oh did his heart stutter just looking at him. There should have been a tug-of-war going on in his mind but there wasn’t one, not even a little bit of a struggle or resistance. His head and heart reached an agreement that he was well aware went against every rule but he couldn’t bring himself to care at all. Without any thoughts, as though his body was acting of its own free will, he began taking a few steps forward. That was until he was yanked back abruptly and forcibly, a hand over his mouth to keep him silent.

“Are you out of your fucking mind?!” Gladio hissed lowly so they wouldn’t be heard.

“Prompto! You know that it is forbidden by your father’s rule!” Ignis scolded the forest prince as well, eyes glaring at the human, devising different methods to have him leave at once and for all.

“And you two are supposedly the Shield and the Advisor?” Aranea scoffed with an eye roll. “You two are aware that he can’t see or hear us right? So what if he found this place? That was bound to happen no matter what. Now, let go of the sunflower child and calm down. Princey, you calm down too, you’re making it autumn when it’s meant to be summer and  _ that  _ he will notice.”

Gladio slowly let go of Prompto, ignoring his look of irritation.

Prompto closed his eyes and tried to calm himself but he was struggling to do so especially when he could feel the human getting up and walking over to the willow. He should have focused on righting the color of the foliage around him, but instead, he was channeling himself into his willow and his heart only raced faster.

“I’ve never seen a willow tree like you, you truly are remarkable,” Noctis whispered as he gently combed his fingers through the long and lush strands of leaves that made up the weeping willow’s structure. “I wonder what secrets you're hiding.”

Prompto blushed and his pulse quickened as though the human were speaking directly to him, his fingers touching his, and his whispers against his ear.

“Prompto!” Ignis hissed, breaking him out of his fantasies. “The forest!”

“Wh-What?” Prompto stuttered, eyes opening and widening as he watched the forest beginning to bloom flowers in multiple and beautiful hues, leaves were turning all sorts of colors too, and things were growing faster than what was naturally possible. He gasped and kneeled down, hands on the ground, and channeled his spirit into the living Eos beneath their feet. He used his magic to restore the forest back to normalcy. He hoped his father wouldn’t ask or get involved in the situation because this was one discussion he did not want to have. He finally looked up, holding his breath while he observed the human, body trembling slightly.

“How did…?” Noctis shook his head. “I’m clearly tired, at least I hope I am.” He went to grab his things when he stopped and looked in the direction where the prince and his retinue were hidden. “Is it you, forest prince?” he asked softly, barely an audible hush, hoping that the answer would be a yes.

Prompto’s shocked gaze was fixed on him and had to literally root himself where he stood so he wouldn’t just run out and confirm the human’s suspicions.  _ ‘Yes, it is me,’  _ his mind whispered, all of him aching to show himself but what would that even do? Humans could not see spirits so he was only hurting himself in the end and setting himself up for a horrible heartbreak.

Noctis sighed, shaking his head. “I’m losing it.” He grabbed his stuff and headed out, searching for the main trial back to the caravan.

“Kid?” Aranea gently touched Prompto’s shoulder, pulling him back to their reality. 

The slight touch seemed to jolt him back into his body. He regained his breathing and nodded. “I-I’m okay,” Prompto stuttered, both shaken and excited over the fact that the human knew who he was.

“What exactly is “okay” about any of this?” Ignis snapped as they all walked into the clearing, his water’s searing. “He knows who you are!”

“Chill, fish toilet, that means nothing,” Aranea argued. “Many humans know the legends of the royalty of the wilderness and the forest spirits. He probably grew up with the story, no big deal.”

“Aranea’s right, Ignis,” Gladio added. “Plus, humans can’t see us so we’re safe.”

Ignis sighed and shook his head before melting into his stream.

“Forget about the stick in the mud.” Aranea grabbed Prompto’s hand and pulled him into his room. She looked at him and gave him a cheeky grin. “Wow.”

“I know!” Prompto flopped back on his mossy bed. “Gods, he was so gorgeous! I couldn’t even breathe or begin to think straight!”

“Of course not, the forest could tell too since you made it turn three of the four seasons all at once,” smirked Aranea. “So now what, sunflower?”

Prompto’s enthusiasm faded and he grew quiet. “Now what…?” he repeated.

Aranea rolled her eyes. “Now is the time to conquer! And don’t even try to give me any of that ‘I don’t like him’ bull shit.” Her eyes softened. “You looked at him the way his majesty does whenever he talks about the late queen, Eos rest her.”

Prompto bit his lip nervously. “What if he doesn't like me? Remember, Aranea, humans aren’t as open to love as we are.”

“Then we’ll just have to find out then, won’t we?”

Her words were definitely giving him hope, he knew he shouldn’t be hoping for anything. He was only a fairytale in the human world so hope was ridiculous and so was he for even having it. But something deep within him told him otherwise and try as he might he couldn’t shake the feeling.

Aranea knew he was hesitant, cautious, and nervous by nature and this situation would only make him more on edge but she also knew that the human was never going to leave his mind so she had to do something about it. “Tell you what, let me do some digging and we’ll go from there. How does that sound, buttercup?”

The forest prince immediately perked up at her words. “You would really do that, Aranea?”

“Since when have I ever lied to you, midget lemon?” Before he could answer, she was off.  _ ‘Better not let him answer,’  _ she thought as she flew overhead, trying to spot the human with storm-grey eyes. It didn’t take her long to find him, he was sitting at the table outside the nearby caravan.  _ ‘He’s staying for a bit then. That gives us some time.’  _ Aranea flew back to Prompto and let him know that they had at least until tomorrow, and so they began to plan. 

\--

The night had been restless for both Noctis and Prompto, and for similar reasons. Prompto couldn’t banish the image of the human from his mind. His eyes, his lips, his presence, all that he was consumed him completely and it arrested his every waking thought. 

Noctis couldn’t get the sight of the forest clearing so easily out of him out of his mind. All night long, his dreams recalled the stories his mother would tell him of the royalty of the wilderness and the abilities they possessed. Each dream and memory ended with him scolding himself as he reminded himself that they were only stories in the end. But if that were true, why couldn’t he get the thoughts of the forest prince out of his head? He was out of the caravan later than he wanted but the lack of sleep was making him more sluggish than usual. He needed to head back to Insomnia soon, Luna and Ravus’s visit was that day and he didn’t want to be too late.

Noctis headed back into the woods wanting to at least get one last walk in before he had to head back to reality. He stopped suddenly when he heard a faint whispering twisting and swirling around him. He looked around saw no one so he continued walking, slower and paying close attention to his surroundings. When he heard it again he stopped and called out. “Hello? Is anyone there?” He was only answered by a strong wind blowing against him. He tried to take a step forward, fighting it, but it was useless. “Fine, you win,” he muttered and let the wind guide him. This was crazy, but he trusted it; something deep inside was telling him to. The wind finally stopped its aggressive blowing and Noctis found himself in the clearing from yesterday once more only this time it was even more beautiful. The morning sunlight beamed through perfectly, the stream was singing, and the wind blew the leaves and plentiful flowers lazily. It was nothing short of a paradise.

Noctis was speechless at the sight and slowly walked in, his steps careful and calculated as though passing into somewhere sacred that he should not tread. He sat down on the stump once more, closing his eyes and let the world slip away. It felt like he wasn’t on Eos anymore, it was something he couldn’t describe but it still filled him and connected him to his surroundings as he had never been before. The closest he could compare the feeling to was the feeling of being home, three-years-old again in his mother's garden.

Prompto peeked out from the curtain that was the willow’s tendrils and felt his heart race even more so than the last time. His whole body felt alight with just the human’s presence. It was… what was this feeling that coursed throughout his entire body? He had no idea how to describe it, the feeling both frightened and delighted him. It was more delight than fright. He stepped out of his willow’s shelter, standing just outside of it but what he really wanted was to be by the human’s side.  _ ‘If only you could see me, would it even make a difference?’  _ Prompto sighed almost silently.  _ ‘I don’t even know your name.’ _

“Noctis.”

Prompto clamped his hand over his mouth, eyes as wide as the full moon.  _ ‘Did he just…? It couldn’t be!’  _ He watched as Noctis’s eyes slowly opened and he was almost floored.

“My name is Noctis,” he repeated and turned to look at the willow. 

Prompto hid in the very tree, heart hammering painfully in his chest, and unconsciously made small flowers bloom on it. Gods, did he hate his bond with nature sometimes.

Noctis stood up and slowly moved towards the willow. “I don’t know if it’s the lack of sleep or if I’m really seeing things but if you are real, forest prince, know that I am a friend and I mean neither you nor Eos harm. My mother taught me we are one and I know that to be real. If you do decide to trust me, keep that in mind.” He looked down at his pocket when his phone went off. He cursed softly and turned to leave but paused. “I want to see you again. I haven’t forgotten you, not since I saw you when I was three in my mother’s garden.” And with that, Noctis left for his reality. 

Prompto waited a bit before phasing out of the tree. His eyes were wide, shocked when he heard Noctis’s words. “It was you…” At that moment, without any doubt, Prompto knew his fate was sealed along with Noctis’s forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis knows who Prompto is! Sort of... This is just the beginning for them! And yes, this is not a slow burn so who knows when that magic will happen! (As a writer I'm also like "now!" but even I must be patient.
> 
> \--
> 
> Prompto: He's so hot! I'd break the rules for him!  
> Ignis and Gladio: Prompto no!  
> Aranea: Prompto yes!
> 
> \--
> 
> Song(s) Used for this Chapter:  
> Wanderlust from Final Fantasy XV OST


	5. Visitors from Tenebrae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nox Fleurets arrive at Caelum Designs and the project is presented.

“Any word yet from my son?” Regis asked Monica, both of them standing outside Caelum Designs waiting for Dustin to arrive with Ravus and Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. He sighed and rubbed his forehead when Monica shook her head. “How can he be late today of all days? He knows the Fleurets were coming.” 

“Regis, your blood pressure, and you know that he knows. He’s probably driving over as fast as possible from another excursion.”

“Well he should have left first thing in the morning,” Regis retorted under his breath.

Monica raised an eyebrow at him. “We are both talking about Noctis, right?”

The elder Caelum sighed and ran a hand through his greying hair. “Okay, point taken, but still—”

“But still nothin’, Reggie,” Cid gruffed as he and Cindy walked over to him.

“No worries, Mr. Caelum, Noctis texted me and said not to be worryin’ too much. He’s on his way an’ he’ll be here soon,” Cindy explained with a wink.

“What Cindy said. Now get on back to work and smack anyone with your wrench that refuses to work, ya hear?!”

Cindy only rolled her eyes and smiled at Cid. “Gotcha, Pawpaw.” She waved at them and left.

“Now who’s being too hard with their kid?” Regis grinned and dodged Cid’s wrench.

“Hush your mouth,” Reggie, or I’ll muss up that penguin suit of yours!”

Monica stifled her laughter but straightened up when she saw Dustin’s car. “They’re here, you two. Behave.”

Regis rubbed his forehead again before composing himself; how much longer was Noctis going to take? How his son loved playing with his nerves. 

Dustin parked the car, nodding at Regis, Cid, and Monica before opening the door and helping Lunafreya out.

“There really is no need, but thank you for always doing so, Dustin,” Luna said with a warm smile.

“It’s never any trouble at all, Miss Lunafreya,” Dustin responded and walked with her to greet the others, Ravus following close behind them, holding back his haughtiness for the moment.

“Good morning, dear Lunafreya,” Regis greeted her with a bright and familial smile.

“Good morning, Regis”—she kissed both his cheeks and smiled when he did the same—“it’s been far too long.”

“That it has, my dear.” Regis greeted Ravus as Lunafreya greeted Monica and Cid. “Hello, Ravus. I hope your travels were well on your journey here.”

Ravus shook his hand. “They were, thank you. A bit rushed but what can one do when the day is a busy one and we both are well aware Lunafreya is not one to sit still especially when it comes to seeing the Caelum family. Speaking of which, where is your son?” Ravus looked around to emphasize his point of Noctis’s absence. 

Almost on cue, the Star of Lucis raced into view before Regis had a chance to open his mouth.

“Boy! You get just one scratch on ‘er an’ I’ll have your ass!” Cid growled with his wrench in the air.

Lunafreya couldn’t help but giggle as Noctis screeched to a stop into his parking spot, jumped out of the car, and ran over. “Noctis!”

Noctis grinned breathlessly and pulled her into his arms. “Luna.” He hugged her tightly, the scent of sylleblossoms and ulwaat berry pastries filling his senses, oh how deeply he had missed her.

“It’s wonderful to see you again, Noctis. We have to stop waiting so long between our reunions.”

He chuckled, “Can’t argue with you there.” He met her gaze, the color of the celestial heavens trapped within them.

She smiled back at him, his storm blue-grey eyes were still her favorite color in all of Eos.

Regis smiled seeing the two, they were truly polar opposite yet that’s what made them so close. They were the moon and the night sky despite her appearing more like a sun with her blonde hair and fair appearance. They even contrasted physically yet they were harmonious as they stood so close.

Ravus, on the other hand, didn’t even begin to see things remotely as Regis did when it came to contact between his younger sister and Noctis Lucis Caelum. He crossed his arms over his chest and cleared his throat not at all trying to hide his irritation.

Noctis did his best to hold back the eye roll. He let go of Luna and laughed when she didn’t hold back her eye roll. “He still thinks I’m going to steal you away someday?”

“Pretty sure he has nightmares about it,” she giggled and walked back towards the others. “He hasn’t the foggiest that you are without any doubt 100% gay.”

“Some days I’m tempted to tell him just to get him off my case.”

“Even if he knew, he’d still see you as a threat. I sometimes can't help but wonder if he secretly has a crush on you and he’s having a playground mentality about it.” Luna stifled her laughter seeing the look of disgust on Noctis’s face. “I’m sorry.”

“No, you aren’t, Luna.” Noctis bumped her shoulder with his playfully. He looked up and met Ravus’s gaze before they both stiffly greeted each other with a tight handshake. “Good to see you again, Ravus.”

The older Fleuret merely nodded. “You as well, Noctis.”

Regis cleared his throat, breaking the tension that always blossomed between the two, choking the air around them all. “Shall we head inside? The presentation is ready and my team and I are very eager to show it to you both.”

“Of course, Regis, and we are eager to see it. Come, Ravus.” Luna placed a hand on her brother’s shoulder and they both headed inside, walking next to Regis.

Noctis let out a sigh and a sudden muffled cough when Cid gave him a hard pat on the back as he went in. Monica, in return, patted him on the shoulder and guided him inside.

“It won’t be a long presentation,” she whispered to him, knowing he would be counting the minutes until he was free again.

“It won’t be if Ravus doesn’t question every nail we plan on using,” Noctis muttered back pointedly knowing full well Ravus would question many things.

Ravus, like many, was a bottom line-type person. Lunafreya shared Regis and Aulea’s vision for a world of progress but with humans and Eos in harmony. Ravus could only see progress being progress no matter the cost, even their futures. As an environmental landscaping company, they had an image to uphold so Ravus mostly kept his comments behind closed doors. Mostly. The Fleuret and Caelum alliance was a natural decision and both families had a long-standing history so it only made the decision all the more obvious. Many on the outside gossiped of the two families uniting via a marriage between Noctis and Lunafreya but no such plans existed. What kept them together was anything but an ambitious gain or a future marriage on the horizon. 

Noctis wasn’t really paying attention to anyone’s idle chatter as they rode the elevator up to his father’s private conference room. He finally was snapped back to reality when the doors opened with a ding and everyone proceeded to shuffle out. Nyx, Crowe, and Libertus were already waiting in the conference room and stood up to greet them all. No one seemed to notice how Nyx and Luna’s handshake lasted longer than normal, but Noctis did. He sat down and gave Luna a look that she avoided but he could see a faint blush on her cheeks.

Monica turned off the lights and Regis began the presentation with his usual opening remarks and the agenda before continuing into the thick of the content. At one point, Nyx took over going over each and every detail with Libertus and Crowe adding a supporting statement or two here and there.

Noctis pretended to jot down notes but in reality, he kept doodling the clearing where he swore the forest prince dwelled. He stopped and looked over at Ravus just as everyone else did when he put up his hand, halting Nyx mid-sentence.

“This is all well and good, Regis, but what is the end goal here?”

“Mr. Fleuret, we’ll get to the final plans soon—”

“You’re clearly new and don’t know anything yet, Ulric, so let the ones with knowledge speak.”

“Ravus,” Luna hissed, glaring at her brother. “Mr. Ulric has led many of our joint designs, you know that fact well.”

Ravus shot Luna a bored look. “That I know, Lunafreya, my point here is how much are we spending versus making on this build.”

Regis nodded at Monica to turn on the lights before he answered Ravus’s question, “If you’ll open the folders in front of you, we have the entire report for this project write out including the financials, Ravus.”

He immediately flipped to it and scoffed, tossing the folder aside as though insulted by what he saw. “That’s it?”

“Ravus, this project is our most profitable yet,” Luna explained. “This is millions of gil more than any of anticipated.”

“This is pathetic, Lunafreya, and Regis knows it. What? You cut our share for extra daffodils?”

Noctis stood up and so did Ravus. “Shut the hell up, you know both our companies get equal profits. If you’d read that page, and remember our history, you wouldn’t be asking something that stupid.”

“Noctis—”

“No, let him speak, Regis. He will be head of this company one damned day.”

“That day will be damning for you because I may just forget our family’s friendship and history and cut you out.”

“Enough!” Luna stood up and slammed the folder down. “Ravus we are both walking away with the same amount, reputation boost, and fame if that truly concerns you so much. The materials and processes the Caelums use we agreed to ages ago. The “planetary budget” as you call it has always and will always come out of their numbers. Now sit down and stop arguing when you damn well know how this works and be thankful that we will be even more well off than before.” Luna glared at her brother as he sat down, Noctis slowly doing the same. She looked back at Nyx with softened eyes. “Please continue, Mr. Ulric.” She sat down, giving them all her attention.

Nyx nodded and continued as though he had never been interrupted. The presentation continued with a stray question here and there but other than that, Nyx and Regis were able to finish.

“I do have one more question, Regis” Ravus started.

“Shocker,” Crowe muttered, more than ready and willing to break Ravus’s nose at the rate things were going. 

“I’ll take further questions afterward, Ravus. For now, let’s break for lunch.”

Luna grabbed onto Noctis’s hand, pulled him up, and left. She took their plates from Monica and headed for the rooftop gardens. “That could have gone so much better”

Noctis sat down near the water feature. “No, that was about what I expected.”

Luna handed him his plate and sighed, “Same actually.”

“I already know but what is Ravus’s problem?”

Luna shook her head and took a bite of her warm Caprese sandwich. “Ravus is in it solely for the profit. It’s not what our parents taught us. Yes, the bottom line is important but if your parents make it work, as can we. Plus he is in no position to argue. His mouth ran in front of the wrong people recently and it meant a PR nightmare for us. The heir to a company of our business and prestige being quoted that Eos can burn so long as the gil is the right amount.”

Noctis gave her a sympathetic look and put an arm around her. “I’m sorry, Luna.”

She shook her head but gratefully leaned into the comfort he was offering. “It’s alright. Many of our board members are trying to convince our parents of more drastic measures to clean up our image.”

“Making you the heir or marrying you to me?”

“The former, but I know the latter may cross their minds. Don’t worry, I’ll stop that from happening and it will not include outing you, Astrals forbid it.”

“I know you’d never, but thank you either way for saying that, Luna,” Noctis said with a smile but then it faltered some.

The look didn’t go unnoticed “What is it?”

He removed his arm from around her and looked down at his clasped hands. “I… I haven’t…” his voice trailed off.

“You haven’t told your father yet?” Luna asked softly.

Noctis could only shake his head.

“Oh, Noctis… You know that no matter what, Regis will only ever love you and support you.”

“I know, but—”

“You’re scared, I know, and you will tell him when you are ready and that is perfectly fine. There is no rush, ever.”

“Thank you, Luna.”

She smiled that warm smile that was reserved for him alone. “No need to thank me, dear Noctis.”

They continued chatting as they ate lunch, catching up on each other’s lives since the last time they had seen each other. Luna was more than enthused to see the pictures he had taken during his quick trip to Duscae as well as some of the drawings he had managed to take pictures of.

“You never cease to amaze me, Noctis.” Luna’s eyes were filled with awe. Some of the pictures she couldn’t even fathom having to draw, but she knew Noctis would make reality look even better.

“You know, I could take you there if you wanted,” Noctis offered sincerely.

She simply shook her head. “Those woods are sacred to you. Nature ties you to your mother and I don’t want to intrude on such personal territory. But, as always, thank you for offering to share that world with me, Noctis.”

“Of course.” Noctis looked at his phone seeing the text Monica sent him. “Shit,” he hissed softly.

“What is it?” Luna looked at him with concern.

“Ravus and dad are getting into a huge argument about the project site. Ravus wants to—” His eyes widened and he felt the air being ripped out of his lungs.

Luna looked at the text. “Stay here. I’ll fix this.” She left without another word.

Ravus wanted to cut into the Duscae wilderness, but he knew his father would never allow it. Many in the Duscae area wouldn’t either and Lunafreya would surely get Ravus to simmer down.

Noctis shook his head, forcing himself to clear his thoughts. Luna was right in having him stay out of this. His anger would only get the best of him and he’d end up doing something he’d regret or punching Ravus which was something he wouldn’t even begin regretting if it happened. He had to get out, he felt suffocated to the point he might lose his voice. He got up and went inside before heading back out, rushing over to the Star of Lucis. He’d get gas at a nearby Exineris and head back out to the woods, to the clearing, and the world that had brought him peace. A peace he had only ever known once before and was determined to find it and have it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ravus is a dick, Noctis is going to punch him, and Lunafreya tries to hold it all together. Yes, the poor girl does need a break.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has read, shared, commented, and sent kudos <3 I wouldn't be here without the support and the love :) Next chapter, we return to the forest which means *whispers* Promptis.
> 
> Song(s) Used for this Chapter:  
> Lunafreya's Theme from Final Fantasy XV OST  
> Ravus's Theme from Final Fantasy XV OST


	6. See Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aranea has a plan for Prompto and Noctis wanders deeper into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 400+ hits! Um, when did that happen??? Thank you all so so so much! I know I say it a lot but I am forever grateful to all that take the time to read my work *tearing up* Love you all so much!

“Prompto you know I’m all for breaking the rules, but this is a big one,” Aranea explained as Prompto paced in front of her; it was a serious matter if she was calling him by name.

He stopped his pacing and gave her an unbelieving look. “Aranea, this was your idea.”

“Oh, I know, I just was pointing things out.” She winked and smirked at him. “Please, I’m not Ignis after all. Now then, let’s get started!”

“Wait, wait! But how do we know if Noctis will even come back today?”

She made Prompto sit on his stump, kneeled before him, and took his hands in hers. “Trust me, kid. I’ve seen the curiosity of humanity, he’ll be back. Plus, he feels you here, and don’t start denying things because you know it’s true. And also.” She pointed to his weeping willow, the flowers were blooming a light pinkish-white.

Prompto hid his face. “Damn these powers some days!”

“Oh hush, it’s like how the humans put it about wearing your heart on your sleeve except for you the whole forest does the talking.” She laughed as the flowers faded and the leaves turned bright autumn red. “Oh have you got it bad.” She patted his knee and left him to his thoughts as she plotted.

Prompto clasped his hands together and held them to his chest, nerves and thoughts going a million miles an hour. He wanted to scold himself again like he had so many times before whenever he found himself thinking of Noctis and unfortunately that was a lot. Could he really be this naïve? What did he think all this planning and trying would bring about? Nothing was the correct answer. Nothing but also maybe heartache and sorrow. Noctis couldn’t see him so—

He looked up as tears streamed down his face. He could feel him. Maybe, just maybe, there was some semblance of hope. Maybe. Just maybe. And if it didn’t happen he could just move on, right? He could and would, he had no choice in the matter. Why did he have to hope and wish so deeply? He sighed and wiped the dewdrop tears away. He had to believe if only a little and then would have to quickly learn to move on and that was that.

Right?

\--

Noctis was also consumed by his ever-churning thoughts. He was angry yet worried about what the text had said about Ravus wanting to carve into Duscae. He knew without any doubt that his father would prevent such a thing from happening. Every inch of Lucis was its own being and free. There were many rules when it came to constructing but it seemed that Ravus had forgotten that fact.  Tenebrae was much the same and probably even stricter since they had so many ruins and sacred areas within the nation. He had to clear his head before returning to his world or he’d be going back just to punch out Ravus. He wanted to but he had to reign in the impulse.

Noctis finally felt like he could breathe again once he parked his car in the same spot he had been in that morning. Luckily the caravan was free and he was able to book it for the night and the next day. It was getting late and it would be seen as unwise to venture into the woods. It was a good thing that 20 wasn’t a wise age because he soon enough found himself walking into the woods, caring little as the sun continued to dip into the horizon, painting the sky in beautiful and forgettable hues of the dying day.  He walked aimlessly it felt like, the wilderness taking over and melting away his worries. As he walked on, the visions of the clearing filled his mind again and he wondered if he could find it like he had last time. He had accidentally stumbled upon it the last two times, maybe another accident could happen again. Or maybe the wind could lend a hand once more.

“This all sounds crazy,” he scolded himself out loud. But what was even crazier was the thought of him. He wanted to reprimand his thoughts like he had done so many times before. Was he truly hoping fairytales could become reality? Was he even considering the stories his mother had told him as a small child to be fact? What was he hoping for?  Maybe it was just that, he was hoping for hope. But then what would he do if it were true? A mythical forest prince that could control the forest? A world of magic and spirits and impish sprites? Noctis stopped walking when he realized that his feet had not failed him, he was there once more.

How did he always manage to do this? He wasn’t even paying attention to where he was even going. Perhaps it was one of those instances where trying to find logic would sow no answers. He didn’t really care as he took a step forward but then stopped, looking up as he heard the familiar roll of thunder. To say he was disappointed was an atrocious understatement but he knew better than to stay outside during a storm especially considering how strong they could get in the area. Noctis glanced at the clearing once more with saddened eyes before making his retreat back to the caravan.

He didn’t see Prompto peek out from behind the willow nor did he witness the young prince’s own sadness.

Aranea flew over to Prompto. “I’m sorry, I didn’t remember the storm and I can't blow the clouds away this time.”

He merely shook his head as the rain began to softly fall on them. “Don’t worry about it, Aranea, you’ve already done. C’mon, let’s cheer Iggy up before he gets too mopey about the rain.”

Aranea sighed but followed Prompto’s lead; she hadn’t done enough, not yet anyway. Twice now the human had found the clearing, this time faster and with more ease, and the reason why was the sunflower child in front of her. “I’m not done yet, not by a long shot.”

\--

Noctis had just made it inside the caravan when the soft drizzle had become heavy rain and a bold and cacophonous storm. He looked out the window and sighed in relief that he was safe and dry. He took a quick shower and sat down on the bed before shooting a quick text to his dad and Luna that he was fine and would be back the day after tomorrow. Luna’s reply was quick and understanding and asking to see the drawings.  His father instead opted to call. “Hey, dad.”

“While I understand why maybe next time tell me before you run off,” Regis said, voice a little tired.

“Like if Luna didn’t tell you where I was after you two finished muzzling Ravus,” Noctis said with an eye roll.

“Watch it and even though she did, you know I’d rather hear it from you,” Regis replied back softly.

Noctis felt a little guilt run through him at his father’s words. “I know. I’m sorry, dad.”

Regis sighed on the other end. “Are you in the caravan?”

“I am, it’s raining pretty hard out here but I made it way before the storm came.”

“Right.” Regis paused, an awkward and tense silence hanging in the air before he decided to break it. “Luna and I spoke with Ravus and we managed to get him to rethink about Duscae.”

“You did?”

“Did you believe we wouldn’t be able to fix this?”

“No, I know you would, it’s just that—”

“I know you became upset but you know we—I would never let that happen. Plus, the people in the Duscae area would be pretty pissed off.”

Noctis laughed despite himself. “That is true.”

“So please don’t run off again like that, alright?”

Noctis nodded. “Yeah, dad, and I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, son. Now then, you better bring back some good drawings to make it up to me, got it?”

A genuine laugh left Noctis that time. “Got it. Night, dad.”

“Night, Noctis. I love you.”

“I love you too.” He hung up and laid down in the bed with a soft smile. “Let’s see if I can give him a drawing of the clearing. I’ve got all day to draw it tomorrow, after all.”

He got ready for bed and laid back down to sleep but much like the last time he was there, sleep was not coming to him easily. This was very out of the ordinary for him considering he was typically sleepy early and could still sleep forever afterward. He tossed and turned for what felt like hours before he finally succumbed to exhaustion. Even his sleep wasn’t all that peaceful but that changed when his dreams transported him back to his three-year-old self back in his mother’s garden and the glimpses of the forest prince would catch his eye and fill his vision.

\--

Prompto groaned and grumbled as Aranea shoved him impatiently out of his willow. “Aranea… too early…!”

“It’s not ‘too early’ it’s the same time you always get up.”

_ ‘Yeah, but I barely slept last night,’  _ Prompto protested in his mind. Sleep had teased him and he chased it down with no luck or reprieve. He’d just have to suck it up like Aranea had told him so many times just that morning alone. He gasped when she suddenly pushed him into Ignis’s stream which gained them both a glare from the water spirit.

“For the love of Shiva, you two! If you are to bathe, Prompto, you know very well not in my stream! That is what the waterfall is for.”

Prompto was about to protest but he only sighed and headed over to the waterfall, grumbling that it was Aranea’s fault.

“And you”—he turned to face the wind spirit—“just what are you up to?”

“Look, I know you’re not gonna be a fan but put all rules and impossibilities aside for a second, Ignis.” She explained to him about Noctis and the plan to bring him back to see Prompto. “...and if it fails, it fails. Prompto knows it probably will, but, I don’t know, something deep within me is telling me to do this no matter how illogical it is.”

Ignis sunk into the water before emerging a few minutes later. He wasn’t thrilled but his eyes and expression said he’d go along with it.

Aranea gave him a small smile. “Thank—”

“If this fails, you are not to so much as breathe another word of this human again nor will you indulge Prompto like this again. I will not have his heart broken by foolish hopes that should not exist in the first place.”

Aranea nodded and met his gaze directly. “He knows that, Ignis, he’s more than well aware, and yet he’s still willing to try.” She left to go find Prompto.

Ignis was taken aback by her words knowing full well she wasn’t just speaking about Prompto. He looked up to the sky, the warmth of the sun hitting his face. “Gladio…” He snapped back to reality when he heard Prompto and Aranea return. He sighed but looked at them both with determination. “So, shall we begin?”

“We can once Gladio gets here,” Prompto answered him back with a smile, happy for Ignis’s support even if it was just a little.

As if on cue, Gladio tumbled from the sky, landing none-too-gracefully a few feet away from them. “Uh, am I missing something? You’re all huddled up which means I missed something.”

“No worries, sun spot, you’re just in time.”

\--

Noctis at long last managed to wake up. It was late morning, almost noon but at least he finally slept some. He grabbed his things after eating something quick for lunch and set off to find the clearing. He went down one path and then another and much to his frustration, he couldn’t even find a single clue if he was going the right way. How was this even possible? He had been there three times now and was there just yesterday. How was it possible he was this lost and confused?  He shook his head and sat down, breathing out an irritated sigh. Did he truly have to accidentally stumble into the area again in order to find it? This made zero sense. He remained sitting on the old rotted log for a minute or two longer before getting up and freezing in place. His eyes widened and he drew a sharp breath.

A pack of voreteeth were right in front of him. He cautiously took a step back, but then one threw its head back and howled, signaling the attack on their prey. Immediately, Noctis bolted as fast as he could away from the hungry and angry creatures. He didn’t look back, not even for a second. He knew he’d be doomed if he did so. He jumped over a fallen tree and slowed a little hearing their whines and whimpers of fright and stopped when he no longer heard them. He paused to take a closer listen and they truly weren’t there anymore. “Okay?” Noctis looked around and finally noticed that he had no clue where he was. He rubbed his face and pulled out a small map of the area to see if he could figure out where he was exactly.

He didn’t get much of a chance when he heard a strange whispering brush against his ear. He looked all around, searching for a source. He took a step forward and felt like he was being pulled in a completely different direction. “What the hell?” It frightened him to a certain point but he obeyed regardless as he was pushed this way and that. At one point, he felt fed up and tried to fight it, but of course, the effort was in vain.

Noctis didn’t notice the small river until he almost fell in but something caught him before he did and pushed him along once more. He shivered, some water having splashed him but was soon warmed by the sun hitting his back. As he pushed further on his journey, the forest seemed to be getting darker with how thick the trees were getting. The sun clearly understood his thoughts and lit up the path he had to take, a familiar wind wrapping around him and encouraging him forward.

“You win again,” he murmured. He walked for a while longer until he reached it, or so he thought he did. There was a gap between two large trees that was closed off by a thick curtain of beautiful ivy. Noctis reached out and parted it, stepping inside and almost gasping in awe.

The clearing was teaming with more beauty and life than usual. The weeping willow caught his eye, it seemed to remain the same yet was somehow different to him. The weeping willow almost appeared to be bowing, the tendrils of its leaves shrouding the stump that sat a few feet away from it.

Noctis stepped in further, curiosity burning in his chest and making his skin tingle. He stopped seeing a young deer walk up to the bowing willow. He watched as it craned its neck as though to feed on the leaves but instead bowed its head as a hand reached out to pet it. Noctis’s eyes widened as the veil of leaves and delicate flowers parted to reveal a young man of about his age with blonde hair that made the sun look dull and freckles that made the world seem dim compared to how they seemed to smile when he did.

The deer noticed Noctis and scurried away. Prompto took a breath and slowly looked over at Noctis, blue-violet eyes meeting blue-grey. His heart stopped when he realized he was looking at him directly, taking all of him in. He finally worked up the courage and broke their silence. “Hello.”

His voice, sweet and soft, managed to knock Noctis out of his own shock. “Hello.”

They continued drinking each other in, neither believing what was in front of them. Verstael was right, Prompto thought, the world did just melt away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's happening!!! It's HAPPENING!!! Now, what shall happen between them? *le gasp*
> 
> I'm sorry the delay this week, I had a migraine one day and then back pain the other so typing has not been an easy thing to do. But back to our regular schedule! <3
> 
> Song(s) Used for this Chapter:  
> Hour Most Beautiful & Magical Orchestral Music | Best Fantasy Orchestral Music Mix from Premium Music HQ


	7. All that Blooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto learn more about each other.

It was impossible and yet here they both were. Neither knew what to say or could even find any words at all for that matter. What could they say to each other? This was impossible after all.

Prompto opened his mouth but quickly closed it, the words a confused and jumbled mess caught in this throat that threatened to pour out in unintelligent noises.

“Are you him?”

He blinked a couple of times, Noctis's voice knocking him out of his stupor. “What?”

Noctis looked away, scolding himself mentally for lacking subtleness to his too direct question. “I mean are you…” How does someone even begin asking that question? It sounded ridiculous and crazy, and he probably thought he was ridiculous and crazy.

Prompto had a feeling of what Noctis was trying to ask so he helped him along. He reached back and touched a tendril of the weeping willow and soon enough the tiny white flowers turned the color of his eyes.

Noctis’s eyes widened and he took a step back, shocked but not scared at all. He was amazed and in awe of what he just witnessed him do, his powers confirming his thoughts.

Prompto, however, thought he was and tried to hide himself, heart already breaking at the mistake this all clearly was.

“No, no wait! I’m sorry! I’m not scared! I’m just… you’re breath-taking.” Immediately they both went impossibly red and so did the weeping willow and the surrounding trees for that matter. “I’m sorry, I’m really bad with words and—”

“It’s okay, Noctis,” Prompto said with a shy and tiny smile, not fully meeting his gaze.

That cut off Noctis’s ramblings. “Wait. How do you know my name?”

Prompto looked away, fidgeting with the hem of his tunic until he was able to find his quiet and meek voice. “You told me your name the other day, remember?”  


Noctis pondered for a few seconds and then the memory rushed back to him. “Yesterday… So, that was you.” He paused for a beat. “It is you.” It wasn’t a question.

Prompto met his gaze, gods how it disarmed him, but he slowly found himself nodding.

Noctis didn’t even know he had done it until after it had happened as he rushed over to Prompto, taking his hands in his, whole body trembling. “Six Astrals, it is you! You’re the forest prince.”

“Is that bad?” Prompto asked, a little worried but his heart raced as Noctis held his hands.

“Not at all,” Noctis quickly answered back. “I’ve dreamt about you for years, ever since I saw you when I was three in my mother’s garden.”

Prompto almost fainted at the earnest confession but grew serious and quiet. “Did you only wish to see me because I’m a prince?”

Noctis gave him a strange look. “No. I wanted to find you because I wanted to see you again. My mom… my mom told me so many stories about the royalty of the wilderness and I wanted it to be true—needed it to be true when she died.”

Prompto squeezed their intertwined hands. “I’m sorry, Noctis, about your mother. I lost mine the day I was born.”

“I know and I'm sorry for the loss of your mother too.”

Now it was Prompto’s turn to be surprised and confused. “How do you know about that?” he asked slowly.

“My mother told me about her and about you the day you were born.”

“But how did she know? That isn’t part of the normal lore humans story-tell about.”

They both remained quiet as they thought of how Aulea could have possibly known of Queen Adelaide’s death and the circumstances surrounding it. They were pulled out of their thoughts when they remembered their hands were still intertwined. They mumbled an apology that neither meant, but still did not let go of their intertwined grasp; neither of them could find the will to do so.  


“Now that you found me, what will you do?” Prompto asked, barely above a whisper.

“Well, I was hoping we could be friends and we could learn more about each other’s worlds. That is, if you want me to be around you.”

The young prince looked at the human and a genuine smile broke out across his face. “I’d love to spend time with you. And since we’re gonna be friends, please call me Prompto. I’m not one for titles.”

Noctis nodded and smiled. “Then Prompto it is.”

Their hands didn’t let go of one another’s and their eyes never left each other, the space seeming to shrink between them until a bird chirping overhead disrupted the little world they had been in.

Noctis cleared his throat and reluctantly let his hand go. “I know that you already know my name but you can call me just Noct if you want.”

Prompto thought it over for a few seconds before nodding with a smile. “I like the sound of that. So, what do you want to know first?” Before Noctis could answer him, he waved his hand in front of him, and gradually the canopy parted and the sun shined brightly down upon them. The whole forest seemed like it had been holding its breath and now finally was letting it go. 

Noctis’s eyes grew wide at the scene before him, he could hardly believe any of this was real. How could such beauty and wonder exist on Eos? But then he noticed something better, eyes taking in Prompto like if it were the first time all over again. The way his eyes seemed to sparkle and light up when he used his magic made his heart race like never before. He took a moment to compose himself before he noticed him staring at him. He smiled and whispered his answer, “Everything.”

And so Noctis’s wish was Prompto’s command. They walked out of the clearing and all-too-soon were approached by a pair of wild chocobos. Prompto greeted them joyfully before getting on and instructing Noctis to do the same. They were off shortly afterward, Prompto introducing him to a world that had always been there right in front of him, one that his eyes had always failed to see. They rode the chocobos all throughout the Duscae territory, discovering new things through Prompto’s guidance. They decided to give the bright yellow birds a break and began to wander on foot.

“I’ve explored this area and all of Lucis all my life but everything seems so different yet not at the same time now that you’re here by my side,” Noctis admitted softly, still taking the new world in.

Prompto stopped walking and looked at him in surprise. “You mean that, Noct?” His heart pounded wildly in his chest as he fought off a burning blush.

“I wouldn’t lie, especially not to you, Prompto.”

This time the young prince couldn’t hide the blush even if he tried. “I-I didn’t really do anything. You clearly have always been able to see what others never could.” A thought came to him. “Hey, Noct?”

“Yeah?”

“Why can you see me?”

Noctis stopped and looked back at Prompto, the wind brushing past them gently. “I… I honestly don't know. Do you know anyone else that has this ability?”

Prompto shook his head. “Not by a longshot. Humans can’t see or hear us. The fact that you can is pretty much unheard of.”

“Isn’t there anyone we can ask about this?”

He shook his head again; his father would know but Astrals forbid if he ever knew what was going on. Though his father was kind, he knew the one rule they all had to obey without fault was to never interact with humans, and he was breaking it and he would not be thrilled to know that he was doing so.

Noctis sighed, “Worth a shot.”

“Wait! Iggy may know!” Prompto exclaimed. “Maybe even Aranea.”

He quirked an eyebrow. “Who are they?”

“Ignis is my advisor and future hand, Aranea is my sword or guard, and Gladio is my shield, my main protector. They’re always with me.”

“Except for now.” Noctis folded his arms over his chest with a slight smirk. “Don’t tell me you ditched your retinue just to hang out with me.”

Prompto blushed at that and ruffled the back of his blonde hair in embarrassment. “Uh kinda?” Well, yes and no. It’s complicated. Anyway, c’mon!” He ran back to the chocobos, climbed on, and waited for Noctis to do the same before they both took off, heading for the waterfall he and his friends could be found hanging out at. 

\--

Just as Prompto thought, Aranea, Ignis, and Gladio were gathered at the waterfall with Ignis disrupting the waterfall and river’s flow with his anger. “Don’t you dare ‘Iggy’ me one more time either of you!” Ignis glared at them both.

“Ignis, you agreed to help—”

“I’m well aware of that, thank you, but I never should have, Aranea. I was foolish to do so! Prompto’s heart is probably already broken and we are the cause and the only ones to blame! If the king finds out, we’ll be lucky to return as poison ivy shrubs.”

“Ignis.” Gladio put a hand on Ignis’s shoulder before quickly pulling away. He knew better when the sun met water but he wished he didn’t. “No matter what the outcome is, in the end, this was Prompto’s wish. You can advise him all you want and Aranea and I can defend and fight for him until we can no longer move but in the end, this is his choice. If he falls, he falls.”

“But we are also here to pick him up and mend the pieces if he does,” Aranea added.

Ignis scoffed, “If. All this “if” talk as though we all aren’t painfully aware of the outcome. There is only one and it’s—”

“Noctis.” Aranea stood up, eyes wide. They all turned and were as shocked as she was to see the prince and the human riding wild chocobos up to them. She glanced briefly at Ignis before looking back at them. “I think Prompto found a new outcome, Ignis.”

“How is this even possible…?” Ignis whispered just barely loud enough to be heard.

“That’s what we wanted to ask you, Ignis,” Prompto said as he and Noctis dismounted the chocobos.

Noctis bowed respectively before the three of them. “It’s an honor to meet you all.”

“Ifrit’s balls! You mean he can see us all!” Aranea gasped.

“Along with some very flirty sprites,” Noctis added with a shrug.

“He can see everything,” Prompto stated. “He sees our world through his eyes and ours. How we don’t know. Ignis, Aranea, any ideas?”

Aranea walked over to Noctis, looking him up, down, and all around, circling him. “By plain sight, he’s just an ordinary human. Have you ever communicated with beings of the wilderness before, Noctis?”

He shook his head. “The only encounter I’ve ever had was when I saw Prompto in my mom’s garden when I was three.”

Aranea nodded before looking at Ignis for his input; she didn't have a clue.

Ignis melted into the water and reappeared closer to Noctis. “Children, on very rare occasions, can see us but they quickly lose that ability yet you still can see us at 20 years of age. Do you know if your mother was once one of us?”

Noctis looked at him in bewilderment. “No and what does that have to do with anything?”

“Children whose parents are part of the wilderness inherit the ability to see us. If your mother was then that would explain your abilities.”

“Ignis, is that even possible?” Prompto asked, stunned to hear such a thing.

“It could be possible. Old stories of our people have told us so but a recorded instance has not happened for centuries. Plus, he says his mother isn’t.”

“What about my dad?” 

“You mentioned it was your mother’s garden, spirits must always be connected to nature thus why I only asked of her.”

Noctis nodded and sighed, “I highly doubt my dad would ever be one.”

“Strange indeed. No matter, you can't stay here,” Ignis concluded.

“I wasn’t planning to, I will be heading home eventually.”

“I do apologize, I’ve misspoken. What I mean is you can no longer come back here.”

Noctis looked at the water spirit in outrage. “What? Why?! I won’t tell anyone about this.”

“It’s not that, Noctis, and they wouldn’t believe you either even if you did. Humans simply cannot be a part of our world. You can enjoy this day, but it is your first and last.”

“Is there no other way? Please, Ignis. I don’t want to leave this place,” he sighed. “I don’t want to lose Prompto again.” His confession was barely above a whisper but it carried all of his sincerity and heart.

Prompto was speechless and coloring went up his neck to his freckled cheeks. It took him a moment or two to return his mind back to reality and let out a small whisper of his own. “I don’t want you to leave either, Noctis.”

Ignis looked at them both, knowing what was going on; he wasn’t blind. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Prompto, you know it is beyond any of our control.”

“The king,” Gladio started.

“Would put a faster end to this.”

“Why?” Noctis stood his ground, his eyes meeting Ignis’s with defiance and determination. 

“Because he made the rule that prohibits interactions between the worlds,” Prompto explained quietly with a heavy heart.

Noctis glanced at him, just about to ask why when Ignis beat him to it.

“It’s a rule the king made and arguing with it is futile, Noctis.”

“We've tried asking before,” Gladio explained. “but not even Prompto could get a real answer out of his dad. He refuses to speak about it.”

Noctis’s shoulders fell a little and his saddened eyes met Prompto’s. “So there’s no hope in fighting this?”

Prompto looked anywhere but Noctis and let out a shuddery sigh that rasped from deep within his chest. “I’m sorry, Noctis.”

“Well, we’ll just have to make the most of this one day we have then.” He gave them all a slight smirk when they looked at him in surprise. “You said this was my last time here, Ignis, so might as well, right?”

Ignis met Prompto’s hope-filled and pleading gaze. He looked at Aranea who nodded at him and Gladio nudged his shoulder quickly with a wink. He sighed but smiled an exasperated but warm smile. “I suppose.”

“Yes!” Prompto hadn’t realized when he ran to Noctis and he only noticed when he was in his arms much later. He went bright red and began to stutter an apology but gave up when Noctis laughed at him.

“No worries, Prom, I’m happy too. Also, you’re light so catching you wasn’t hard either.”

“Aww,” Aranea grinned. “You gotta admit, they are cute together.”

“Aranea!” Ignis scolded.

“Relax. I’m not encouraging anything, only observing.”

“Then I beseech you, observe quieter.”

“Let them be, Igs. Prom knows but let them feel like tomorrow will never come. Loving someone you can’t have is a hard reality so let them pretend it's real.”

Ignis gaped at Gladio, what did he mean by that? Did he—? He was only being hopeful and ridiculous. He only hummed at his words, fearful if he said much else they might betray his true nature.

“Hey, you guys coming with us or not?” Prompto called out to the other three but then looked at Noctis in slight embarrassment and concern. “Do you mind if they come? Sorry, I should have asked you first.”

“Nah, more people, more fun, right? I don’t mind at all.”

“Awesomeness!” Prompto grinned at him.

“He serious?” Aranea asked, with a disbelieving look on her face.

“You know, Prom. Plus, when he has to say good-bye, maybe it’ll hurt less if we’re all there,” Gladio remarked before running over to them.

“Big guy may have a point there. C’mon Ignis. Ignis?”

Ignis finally looked at her; he had been deeply absorbed in his thoughts. “Sorry, what?”

Aranea’s expression softened and she put her hand on his shoulder. “Gladio’s words get to you?” He only sighed which told her everything. “Ignis, you have to tell him. He’s too dense to realize what’s going on around him otherwise.”

“I… He just doesn’t want me, let’s face facts.”

“And do you honestly believe he wants a tricky sprite? He’s a flirt but that doesn’t mean that those are his true feelings. Maybe he’s also waiting for _you_ to make a move.” She walked away to catch up with the others.

Ignis shook his head and followed her, he didn't have time for those types of thoughts no matter how frequent they were and his dreams that he wished were a reality.

\--

The rest of the day went by like a dream that they all wished wouldn’t end. Even “wet blanket” Ignis, as Aranea liked to put it, was having fun. They all seemed to take their turns with Noctis, showing him the skies, waters, and lands. They met so many creatures, some Noctis had never seen and more than enough spirits and sprites of the forest. They swam, ran, napped, and became lost in the collision of the human and spirit worlds. As night slowly approached and the sky was painted a thousand hues, they all were painfully aware that this was the end of their paradise.

“Hey guys, I want to say good-bye to Noctis by myself if that’s okay.”

They all knew what Prompto meant and nodded. Despite knowing the rules, they didn’t want it to be there last time with Noctis but knew that they did not have the power to change things. They went over to Noctis to bid their final farewells to their new friend.

Noctis stood up and faced them, having been relaxing by the waterfall. “I don’t really have the words, today has been the best day of my life thanks to you all. I won’t ever forget this.” Noctis laughed when Gladio punched him in the shoulder lightly.

Gladio grinned at him and ruffled his hair. “Don’t go getting sappy on us, Noct. But, hey, we’ll miss you too.”

Ignis shook Noctis’s hand, being proper as ever. “It was a pleasure meeting you and we won’t forget you either.”

“Oh, please, that’s Iggy speak for he had fun and he’ll miss you too, Night Sky.” Aranea swirled around him and whispered in his ear. “Thank you.”

Noctis nodded. “I’ll miss you too, Aranea.”

She winked at him before standing next to Gladio and Ignis. “Head on back to your caravan. Prompto will show you the way back home.”

Noctis looked back at Prompto, his heart skipping a beat at the sight of the forest prince nodding at him, his golden hair catching the moonlight. “I’m ready when you are, Prompto.”

“Then let’s get going.” They both waved at their friends and made the journey back, opting to go by foot rather than chocobo in hopes that it would make the night last longer.  As they walked, their hands would accidentally brush against the others until finally, their fingers caught each other's and became intertwined. 

“Is this okay?” Prompt whispered shyly, cheeks aflame for the thousandth time that day.

“It is, but is it with you? I don’t want it to be weird or anything.”

“Weird how?” Prompto raised an eyebrow at him, genuinely perplexed. 

“I mean we’re both—”

“Guys?” Prompto shrugged and then smiled while squeezing his hand. “Oh, Noctis, you humans are so concerned by gender that you refuse to see past it. Out here, the only time that matters is when it comes to pollination. I don’t care nor does anyone else. But if it does to you—”

“I’m gay, so no,” Noctis blurted out before he knew what he was doing.

Prompto stopped and laughed a little. “You’re happy?”

“What? Oh, no, I mean, yes, but." He paused and let out a slow breath. “Gay is another way of saying I like men,” Noctis explained, his speech stuttery over his nerves.

“Oh, okay.”

“Y-You don’t care?”

“Noct, I just told you, we don’t care. Love is love no matter who it’s with,” Prompto squeezed his hand gently feeling him tremble. “It’s a big deal for you though.” It wasn't a question.  


Noctis nodded, holding back the tears of relief. “Huge.”

Prompto let go of his hand and held him tightly. “It’s okay, no judgment here ever, bud.”

Noctis let out an unsteady sigh and buried his face in his neck. “Thank you.”

Prompto nodded and decided to live those words himself as his disguise slowly dissolved like petals in the wind. His fair and light skin returned to the soft green and his blonde hair became sunflower petals once more.

Noctis felt something change in the air and slowly moved to take a look at Prompto. He was surprised by what he saw but not at all in a bad way. He reached up and cupped his cheek. “Why didn't you show me your true self before now?” he asked softly, still in awe at the sight of the true vision Prompto was. 

“I was afraid you’d freak out,” the forest prince admitted quietly. His face warmed under Noctis’s touch when he felt his thumb caress his soft cheek.

“Never. I don’t care what you look like, and to be honest, you look even better like this.”

Prompto swore Noctis was going to force him into an early tree state at the rate they were going. “Y-You do?”

“Yeah, I honestly do. Either human-esque or full forest prince, you are perfect to me,” Noctis confessed with an aching heart. 

“Uh, let’s keep going than now that we’ve both bared our souls.” Prompto rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. He walked for a bit but genuinely found himself smiling when Noctis took his hand once again, his fingers feeling warmer than the sun as they intertwined with his.  The sky was beginning to lighten by the time they arrived at the edge of the forest, not too far from the caravan site.  “We should have walked slower,” Prompto sighed.

“Any way you can convince Gladio to keep the sun from rising?” Noctis asked though he knew the unfortunate answer.

“I wish, Noctis, but like you said when we were all together, this will be a day that will never be forgotten.” Prompto bit his lip a little to keep control. The forest had other ideas as forget-me-nots bloomed and some smaller trees began to bow as though to demonstrate his heavy heart. “I hope that you’re happy in your life, Noct and that you find someone that will love you more than the air around us, and that—” His eyes shot open when his sentence was cut off by Noctis’s lips.

Noctis couldn’t stand to hear another well-wished word from Prompto. None of his wishes mattered if he wasn’t the outcome of all of them. He wrapped his arm around his slim waist and pulled him close, his free hand cradling his face.

Prompto couldn’t react, he was too in shock but finally, something did go off in his mind. He threw his arms around Noctis’s neck and kissed him with a need that was unparalleled, like needing life but even more than that. He felt like he was melting when Noctis’s arms hugged him warmly around his waist and heart.

They parted from their warm and love-filled kiss after a small eternity, their foreheads touching as they tried to return to Eos but it felt useless.

“I don’t want your wishes if you aren’t them, Prompto.” Noctis’s eyes were filled with stormy and unwavering determination.

“Noctis…” 

“I know we can't but isn’t that what we’ve been doing this whole time? We keep defying what we can and can't do, why stop now? If you’ll have me, Prompto, let me be the one impossible thing in your life. Are you with me?”

Prompto was silent for a few moments before he nodded, a small but heartfelt smile on his face. “Mmhmm. Ever at your side.”

Noctis grinned and kissed him again, both of them lost in the emotions that were growing in their hearts as they kissed. 

They, however, knew it was time so with one last embrace, they parted ways for the time being. Neither could sleep, the sun now just beginning to paint the land, but that wasn’t the reason. They were too busy daydreaming that sleep became a very fickle thing. Why dream of what could be when the realities they know chose were better than pretend? This was their paradise and it existed in each other's presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may all now scream in joy because #Promptis
> 
> Yes, not a slow burn this time! I had wanted them to get together around chapter 7 or so and at first, I thought if I was rushing but it felt right to me so I went with my gut and it flowed naturally!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter <3
> 
> Song(s) Used for this Chapter  
> Celtic Forest Music—The Force of Nature | Adrian von Ziegler (1 Hour) from Grimm Music World  
> Just to Hold You One More Time by Fearless Motivation & Patrick Rundblad


	8. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto must hide the other from their worlds. However, they aren't the only ones hiding things.
> 
> TW: Brief self-harm (towards the end)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 600+ hits! Thank you so much to all of you! I really hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and wikl continue to do so!

They gave up. They both had given up. Noctis and Prompto felt a tingling and a rush running and burning through their bodies that made them leave their beds and seek each other out. They couldn’t sleep after all so might as well put their time to better use. It wasn’t long before they arrived at the waterfall, both surprised and not at the same time that they knew the other would be there. 

Noctis wasted no time in pulling Prompto into a warm embrace and Prompto wasted no time finding his lips with his own. Noctis smiled against their gentle morning kiss and tightened his arms around him practically lifting Prompto off the ground despite being slightly shorter than the prince.

“Noctis!” Prompto giggled non-stop, his lips no longer on his but the giggles only got worse when he felt Noctis’s lips nuzzle against his neck with a thousand tiny kisses. “St-Stop!”

Noctis only grinned and shook his head, his lips tickling and kissing the sunflower blonde’s neck.

Said blonde squirmed in his grasp, giving up and indulging in the heart-warming kisses. A stray giggle would leave him whenever Noctis kissed a specific spot and tender sighs when he’d kiss another.

Eventually, Noctis stopped his kisses but nuzzled his neck lovingly before speaking. “Is this honestly real?”

Prompto shifted him to meet his gaze before barely brushing his lips against his. “Pretty sure it is and if it isn’t, please let no one wake me up from this dream.”

“That a confession, Prom? Have you dreamt about me?” He laughed feeling Prompto’s heart stutter.

“Well, I-I—” He was cut off by Noctis’s mouth, his brain freezing and short-circuiting. 

Noctis cupped his face and met those lovely blue-violet eyes. “Because I definitely have, probably since I was three.”

Prompto was beyond thankful he wasn’t in his human form otherwise Noctis would see just how red he could go. Regardless, he did feel his cheeks heat up some. It took him a second to find his voice but he finally managed to do so. “Umm, I can't say age but… I-I have dreamt of you. It’s funny, I’ve always felt connected to you without even realizing I was.”

Noctis took Prompto’s hand in his, squeezing it warmly. “I know the feeling. All this time I carried those stories with me knowing they were always meant to be just stories yet deep inside I knew they weren’t. Many people have told me I wanted them to be real because of my mom but that was never the reason. I just knew, I always have.”

Prompto squeezed his hand back. “I’m sorry about your mother, Noct.”

“Just something we have in common, I guess.”

Prompto pressed his forehead to his, eyes closed, and heart racing. “We have each other now so at least we’ll be a little less lonely.”

Noctis smiled as his eyes closed. “True.”

Neither of them noticed the peach blossom petals that began to dance gently past them almost like snow.

“Do you have to go back?” Prompto asked softly, eyes still closed.

Noctis sighed, “Unfortunately, but I promise I’ll be back as soon as I can.” A thought made him laugh. “I should probably start taking the Regalia or I’m going to go broke on gas with all the trips I’m going to be making out here.”

“Sorry,” Prompto whispered, feeling a little guilty knowing the trip to him was a long one.

“Don’t be. I get to see you and no amount of gil could ever compare to that.”

Prompto made a tiny sound of embarrassment before burying his face in Noctis’s warm neck. “You’re going to be the death of me…”

Noctis laughed and hugged him tightly. “It’s your fault entirely, Prom. You’re too irresistible and I’m not doing a good job of fighting it either I guess.” He kissed his cheek and finally noticed the blossom petals. He paused, watching the petals dance in an ethereal display. He glanced down at Prompto before speaking, “Prom, are you doing this?”

The prince looked up, eyes immediately widening. “No…” he barely whispered.  


“Do other spirits have your powers?” Noctis looked around cautiously, praying to all six Astrals they hadn’t just been caught.

“All forest spirits have some control over nature but not like dad and I.” He reached up and caught a whole blossom that drifted lazily on the wind over to them. “I don’t…” He held it close to his chest.  _ ‘Mom?’ _

“Prompto?” He looked at him in concern.

He shook his head. “Don’t worry, we’re safe.” He kissed his cheek and gave him a small smile. “Either way, it’s time you headed back.”

He wanted to know what was going on but didn’t want to press the matter with Prompto until he was ready to talk. Instead, he gave him a slight pout.

That made him giggle. “Noct, are you honestly pouting?” He pecked his pouty lips. “It’s cute either way.”

“Cute enough that I can stay?” He gazed at him with shining, big eyes.

“Is this what you all refer to as ‘puppy eyes?’” Prompto asked slowly.

“Is it working?”

He covered his face with his hands. “Leave before I’m fully under your spell,” he whined.

Noctis chuckled and kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you later.” He headed back to the caravan, completely on cloud nine.

Prompto slowly pulled his hands away and smiled, a soft in-love sigh leaving him. “I’ll see you, Noctis.”

“You’ll what?!” A voice shook him out of his bliss.  


Prompto froze up, turning slowly to see Ignis standing in the river the waterfall dumped into. Aranea and Gladio appeared as well with a mixture of surprise and disapproval on their faces. “I—”

“Your highness, how could you even think this is remotely acceptable?! Prompto, Six, you only met him yesterday and are already fawning over him!”

“Ignis, please,” Prompto whimpered.

“Ignis, cool it,” Aranea warned, seeing Prompto shrink smaller and smaller where he stood.

“You have no right to even interject, Aranea! If it wasn't for you filling his head with nonsense, we wouldn’t be in this predicament!” 

“Whoa, Igs, take a few steps back. Prompto ain’t a kid and he knows what he’s signed up for so knock it off.” Gladio walked over to put a comforting hand on Prompto’s shoulder to steady the young prince. His liquid amber eyes were hard as they glared into Ignis’s.

“Gladio, think clearly! If his majesty finds out—”

“Enough!” Prompto’s eyes were almost glowing as the trees began to groan and shudder, the ground beneath their feet almost trembling. “I don’t need you to scold or lecture me, Ignis, I know very well the rules and risks just as you do so back off! For once in my life, I’m going to be a little selfish and do this for myself! I’m not even king yet but it feels like I’ve been at it for centuries! Let me have just this one thing!” Prompto was shaking even after Gladio wrapped his arms securely around him, trying to keep him steady.  “I don’t need an advisor right now, Iggy. I just want my friend to tell me it’s okay to feel this way and that I’ll be alright, and that you’ll be here for me.”

Seeing Prompto’s dewdrop-filled eyes shattered Ignis, guilt poisoning his entire body and every drop of water he was connected to.

“Please…” he begged him in a shuddery and hushed voice. 

Ignis stepped out of the water and kneeled in front of Prompto. “Forgive me, Prompto. You are right and I’m truly embarrassed for my actions and words. Sometimes it escapes me that I am not only your advisor but first and foremost your friend.” 

The forest prince knelt down and hugged him tightly. “It’s okay, Ignis. You know that I will always forgive you, but please let me have this chance with Noctis.”

The water spirit knew all the reasons why not, and against everything, he found himself nodding. “I will do everything in my power to help you, Prompto.”

“We all will, Prom.” Gladio grinned.

“And we promise to keep this under wraps until you tell us otherwise, buttercup,” Aranea added, her fingers carding soothingly through the sunflower petals of his hair.

Prompto let out a sigh and smiled. “Thanks, guys. This means everything to me.” He was indescribably grateful for the three of them being in his life and would love them dearly for the rest of their eternal lives.

\--

Noctis had, at last, made it home, his brain still fogged with thoughts of Prompto and his head was stuck deep in the clouds. He waltzed into Caelum manor almost literally, ignoring his father, Luna, and Ravus. He put his drawings on the table in the living room where they had been enjoying tea, announced he was headed for the shower, and disappeared without another word.

“What in the hell has gotten into him?” Ravus muttered into his teacup, mismatched blue and violet eyes annoyed.

“I haven’t the slightest clue,” Regis said, totally and utterly bewildered by Noctis’s behavior.

Luna giggled softly and put down her teacup and saucer. “I think I have an idea.”

“And what pray tell is this idea you have, Lunafreya?” Ravus only grew all the more irritated. 

Luna winked and excused herself before she headed upstairs. The two men were left confused and could only guess what was going on.

Noctis left the shower after a long, blissful while, the hot water did wonders and the menial task of washing himself left his mind to wander and it wandered back time and time again to Prompto. How could someone he just met consume his thoughts like this? The questions stopped when he remembered that Prompto had said he also had thoughts and dreams about him so they were even in that sense. In reality, he felt like he had known Prompto all his life. Maybe that's why being with him now was so easy. He stepped out of his bathroom, towel running through his dark hair when he stopped suddenly, an eyebrow raised at Luna who was sitting on his bed. “Yes?”

She shrugged. “Nothing.”

“Uh-huh. Stop being weird, what is it?” He tossed the towel at her.

She laughed and caught it easily. “You throw like a girl.”

“Not true because you and Crowe and Cindy throw really hard.”

“I’m kidding.” She pulled him onto the king-sized bed and laid next to him. “Spill. What’s up with you?”

He gave her a weirded out look. “What are you talking about?”

“Oh, please! You were almost singing as you waltzed into this house! Noctis Lucis Caelum.”

“Luna Nox Fleuret.”

“Who is it?”

“What are you talking about?”

She hit him with a pillow. “Who are you pining over?!”

Noctis snorted, “I’m not  _ pining,  _ Luna”

“Ah, so it’s reciprocated love then?”

His eyes widened. “Luna!”

She giggled, “I knew it!”

“Hush,” he hissed as he put the pillow on her face, his own face red.

She pushed the pillow away. “Okay, I’ll stop teasing. But seriously what’s going on, Noctis?”

“Well, there is… someone,” he started slowly. He continued when he saw her eager expression and excitement in her eyes. “His name is Prompto—”

“Did you meet him in Duscae and that’s why you’re out there so much because if that’s the case I will 100% cover for you.”

Noctis blinked. “You are very eager and supportive aren’t you?”

“Of course! First of all, I love you and support you in all aspects of your life. Second, if you found happiness, true happiness, then how could I ever stand in the way of that? I’m here for you no matter what.”

Noctis turned and hugged her tightly, burying his face in her hair. “Thank you, Luna,” he whispered. 

“Of course, my dear Noctis.” They clung to each other in silence for a while before she broke it. “So when do I get to meet him?”

Noctis groaned, “Luna…”

“What? It’s only proper that we get to meet your future husband.”

“Luna! We just admitted we like each other, slow down!”  She couldn’t stop laughing and he was thoroughly done with her. “Dummy.” Her words sunk in slowly and his pulse quickened when he realized he would have to eventually tell his father which ultimately meant coming out to him. He calmed himself by reminding himself that things were still slow and new with Prompto; he had time and there was no rush.

Or at least he thought because neither he nor Luna knew that Ravus was standing outside the bedroom door, fists balled up at his side and teeth clenched in pain-filled anger that threatened to break him. He walked away silently and resisted slamming the door to his guest suite shut. He threw his phone aside and then threw himself on the bed, his arm shielding his eyes as bitter tears gathered and inevitably rolled down his face. “Damn you, Noctis…”

Ravus could only really blame himself; how could he ever have guessed that he had feelings for him when all he ever was cold towards him? Luna had at first been the excuse for his hatred towards the younger Caelum but even he could no longer deny the toxic and twisted love he had come to harbor and nurture for Noctis. He burned and ached for him and it ripped a deep and bloody wound into his heart each time he was close and he couldn’t touch him, much less have him for his own and no one else’s.

It was a sickness of the mind and he didn’t care that it was, all he wanted was Noctis. He bit his lip as he dug his nails into his forearm, trying to control himself through his self-inflicted pain. He had to stop those thoughts, the burning he felt, and focus. He was too weak and he hated that about himself. He flinched when his phone went off suddenly; Ravus quickly composed himself before answering. “This is Ravus Nox Fleuret.”

“Ah, Ravus, how are you?” A silky and low voice almost seemed to whisper on the other end.

“Who is this?” he asked angrily, clearly not in the mood to play guessing games with a stranger.

“Tut, tut, Ravus. Is that any way to greet a potential partner?” the man chuckled.

“If you don’t tell me who you are and your purpose, I will hang up and block this number.”

“Such a temper but then again, you are known for it. Uh, uh, I’m getting there. I have a very lucrative business proposition for you, Ravus, where you win it all. And I mean  _ all.” _

“Wh—”

“Let me explain. My name is Ardyn Izunia, yes, the Izunia Architecture and Engineering firm CEO Ardyn Izunia. You see I have a billion gil worth project I want you exclusively on. However, the land I want isn’t for sale, for now at least. That’s where you come in.”

“If it’s Tenebraen land you want, it won’t—”

“I want Duscae. Lucis’s own Duscae territory.”

Ravus stopped cold. “Duscae. That’s impossible.”

“Oh? Are you not in partnership with the Caelum family?”

Ravus snorted, “Clearly you do not know Regis Caelum all that well. He believes in conservation and all that nonsense.”

“So I’ve seen and heard,” Ardyn muttered before continuing. “Well, then I’ll just have to invest the gil elsewhere.”

“Keep your gil and don’t waste my time any more than you already have,” Ravus sneered. “Gil I have, and plenty of it.”

“But what about young Noctis Lucis Caelum?”

His heart stuttered painfully in his chest. “What about Regis’s brat son?”

“Just a shame that you’ve lost him forever and, before you ask, let’s say I have eyes and ears everywhere. I don’t blame you, Ravus, the boy is a pleasure to the eye. Not that you’ll ever get to do more than just look. I could have made that dream a reality.”

Ravus should have hung up, he should have threatened Ardyn, he should have pretended none of this was happening. But he didn’t. “Go on, Mr. Izunia.”

Ardyn smirked. “You get me Duscae and I get you Noctis. Not to mention you’ll be even wealthier than before. What do you say to that?”

Ravus was silent for a moment. “His lover lives in Duscae…”

“All the more reason to side with me!" he stated triumphantly. “We shall kill two birds with one stone. I demolish Duscae, thus getting rid of the obstacle, and then you shall have a clear path to Noctis. It’s as simple as that. Oh! That and you will gain control of Caelum Designs. With the Fleurets plus the Caelums aligned with me? You will be the richest man in all of Eos. Now, tell me, Ravus Nox Fleuret, how does that all sound?”

Ravus’s eyes narrowed, darkening as he took in Ardyn’s words. “I say this: It will be a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Izunia.”

“Oh, please, we are partners now, you can call me Ardyn.”

“Well, Ardyn, I do believe we have a deal.”

“Excellent. I’ll have papers drawn up. In the meantime, secure Duscae for me.”

“Consider it done.”

“And consider the world as good as yours.” Ardyn hung up and glanced at the map of Lucis that sat in front of him. He grabbed a red marker and circled the Duscae area. “I found you,” he whispered, eyes glittering with dark glee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the plot thickens!
> 
> Song(s) Used for this Chapter:  
> Black Butterflies and Deja Vu by The Maine  
> Can't Help Falling In Love (Dark Version) by Tommee Profitt feat. brooke


	9. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto has a nightmare but Noctis is there for him despite circumstances.

The forest seemed to burst in a horrendous and cacophonous explosion that no one outside its world seemed to notice. Every creature big and small was in an uproar and every last leaf and blade of grass was restless and frightened matching the terror of the forest prince, woken up by long-forgotten nightmares.

The unrest reached all the way to Verstael, jolted awake by the powerful surge that seemed to ripple throughout all Eos. “My son!” he gasped and burst from the tree, cursing as he failed to rush past the circle of trees. “Damn these roots! Am I not the king of the forest?! If I command you to let me go, you are forced to do so!” Against everything, Verstael painfully ripped his legs away from the tiny roots’ grasp that implored and demanded he stay. His breath was labored from the force and magic exerted to break free; it would cost him dearly and he knew it.  He ran fast, faster than he had in a long time making his muscles ache and scream at him. He ignored the whispers of nature and of his own body that pleaded him to return to his tree. “Silence…!” he hissed harshly under his breath. At long last, he made it to the clearing where his son resided. “Prompto!”

Aranea and Ignis looked over at the king in shock. “Your majesty—”

He brushed past them and stood in front of the weeping willow. It was locked tight, not a tendril out of place as it attempted to shield the forest prince. “Prompto.” He reached out, fingers gentle as they threaded through the tendrils. “I’m here, my son. Please…” His blue-violet eyes watched the willow without wavering, breath lodged in his throat as he waited. Slowly, very slowly, the leaves parted and Prompto stood before his father, eyes red and irritated with dewdrop tears streaming down his frightened face. “Oh, my son,” Verstael didn’t hesitate as he took his child into his arms, hugging him so tight he could feel his every cell.

“Dad, you shouldn’t…” But Prompto’s voice failed him and hugged his father back. He didn’t care, all he cared about was that he was there like he always was when he had  _ that  _ nightmare.

“Was it that nightmare again?” Verstael asked softly though he knew that answer all-too-well. Only that nightmare could shake up all of Eos.

Prompto only nodded and clung to his father all the more, praying to the Six to make the images and that voice go away.

Verstael hushed him and dismissed Ignis and Aranea before walking into Prompto’s room, the tendrils closing after them. He laid down with his son, stroking the sunflower petals of his hair. “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. I’ll just hold you all night.”

“Just like always?” Prompto’s small and muffled voice asked.

He nodded and kissed him all over his face. He hummed a yes and cradled his son close. Verstael closed his eyes and hummed a melody Adelaide would constantly sing.

“Mom?”

Verstael bit his lip and squeezed Prompto. “She’s always here, Prompto, and she will always be.”

“I want to see her…” he muttered more asleep than awake.

Verstael kept humming until Prompto was fast asleep. A stifled sob left his chest. “Me too, my son, me too…”

\--

The morning could not come fast enough. With a note on the kitchen table and the sun still rising, Noctis was on his way to Duscae. He hadn’t gotten gas for the Star of Lucis so he took the Regalia instead. He didn’t have time for gas his heart and mind kept telling him and he agreed.

In the middle of the night, he had awoken with a horrible startle that had Luna holding him for a while and trying to calm him down. He promised her he would sleep but that promise was broken as he watched the night impatiently until the dawn had finally taken over the sky. All night he had known without any doubts the source of his distress so he was driving as fast as possible to get to it. “Almost there, soon I’ll be there,” he continued muttering occasionally as he headed for Duscae. “Hang on, Prompto, almost there.”

Noctis flinched hearing his phone go off. He answered hesitantly knowing exactly who it was. “Morning, dad.”

“‘Morning, dad.’ Is that really all you have to say?” Regis was not pleased.

“Regis, he did leave a note.” He could hear Luna trying to plead his case but he knew his best friend’s efforts were in vain.

“Lunafreya, please.” A sigh and a pause. “When you get back  _ today  _ we are going to have a long discussion, Noctis.” He hung up after that.

Noctis groaned and let his head fall forward until his forehead hit the steering wheel. “Maybe the king will let me stay if I tell him I need political asylum if not at least maybe he can grant me sanctuary.” He tried not to think about what awaited him once he got home too much, his focus now was to get to Prompto and hope being with him would make the anxious pain in his chest go away. When he arrived, the anxiety only grew to the point his legs felt weak and his ribs ached. “Pull yourself together.” He collected himself and made the journey to the clearing before suddenly being grabbed, a hand over his mouth. “Mmph!”

“Shh.” It was Gladio. “The king is with Prom right now. If you get too close, he’ll know.”

Noctis slowly nodded and moved Gladio’s hand away. “Can’t he feel me anywhere though?”

Gladio shook his heads. “His majesty is normally bound to his own area of the forest.”

“'Bound'?” Noctis repeated back in confusion.

“Prompto can explain better and it’s something only he can tell you anyway, it’s his dad after all.”

Noctis nodded, more than understanding but all of this did little to help the throbbing in his chest.

“Stay here. I’ll send Aranea to come and get you once it’s clear.” Gladio headed to the clearing, offering a smile and a bow to the king once he arrived. “Your majesty.”

Verstael gave Gladio a tired smile. “Good morning, Gladio.” He turned towards his son with a heavy heart, but he knew he had little choice. “It is time, Prompto.”

Prompto nodded solemnly and hugged his father tightly, he knew the reality of the situation. “Thank you, dad.”

“Of course. I’ll always be here for you.” He kissed his forehead and faded away, returning to his tree to rest.

“He’ll be sleeping for a while,” Ignis said as he laid a gentle hand on Prompto’s shoulder.

“I know. For him to uproot himself like that takes so much out of him and it only makes things go faster,” Prompto said with tears threatening to spill. He sighed and hugged himself tightly. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t blame yourself, Prompto. You can’t help your nightmares and you know your father would never abandon you,” Ignis tried to reassure him.

“I know, but the guilt doesn’t get any less heavy in my chest, Igs.”

Ignis closed his eyes before hugging the young prince. “I know and I’m sorry, Prompto.”

Gladio walked over and hugged him as well, careful to avoid touching Ignis. “We’re here for you, Prom.” He looked up and smiled. “And so is he.”

Prompto moved out of their embrace and looked at Gladio in confusion before his eyes went wide.

Noctis stood at the entrance of the clearing, Aranea flying past him to join the others. He looked and felt relieved once he saw Prompto. Total relief washed over him once he had Prompto in his arms after they had run towards the other.

“Noct!” Prompto gasped and clutched onto him, telling himself over and over he really was there and they had each other secure in their grasp.

“Thank the Six,” Noctis whispered, kissing the side of Prompto’s face, his heart now racing for different reasons. “I got here as soon as I could.”

Prompto nuzzled his face into Noctis’s neck tenderly. “You’re here now, that’s all that matters to me.”

“How did—”

“They feel each other, babbling brook,” Aranea explained, cutting off Ignis. “I was honestly surprised he didn’t burst in here sooner. Good idea keeping an eye out for him, Gladio. I don’t think any of us want to deal with the king finding out just yet.”

“Or ever.” Gladio rubbed his forehead.

Aranea nodded. “That too.”

Prompto met Noctis’s gaze, taking his face in his hands gingerly and sighed.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He turned his head slightly and kissed the palm of Prompto’s hand, his lips lingering for a few moments.

Surprisingly, Prompto nodded. His hands fell away from his face and slid his fingers between his, leading him to his shelter in the weeping willow’s protective curtain. Inside, the ground was slightly raised with thick and soft moss covering the spot creating a make-shift bed. “Is this okay?” he asked softly.

Noctis blushed a little but nodded. He watched him lay down first and afterward joined him, wrapping his arms around him when he rested his head on his chest. “I’m here, Prom.”

Prompto nuzzled his cheek against the soft material of his t-shirt. “Thank you, Noct.” He closed his eyes, savoring the safety and warmth that radiated from Noctis’s body. “It’s a nightmare I haven’t had in a long time, but when it does come up it’s always the same and frightening. It’s the day my mom died.  There’s this shadow that’s coming for us, wanting me when I was still in my pod, not even born yet. My mom protected me at all costs, fighting the dark shadow with all her magic. She went to grab me and it hurt her badly. With all the strength she had left, she banished it but she was so weak. My dad took us somewhere safe so I could be born. I don’t remember much of her at all, but I do remember peach blossoms.”

“Peach blossoms?”

“Yeah, I don’t know why but peach blossoms remind me of her. It’s funny because I’ve never even seen them before.”

Noctis quirked an eyebrow at that. “Really? But they grow everywhere.”

Prompto shook his head. “Not here. I only know what they look like because Aranea brought me one once from a tree far from here. That’s all I know of her are peach blossoms.”

Noctis had a thought cross his mind but decided to keep it to himself, it wasn’t the time. “I’m sorry, Prompto.” He hugged him tighter.

He shook his head. “It’s okay. Maybe one day I’ll get to see them.”

“One day? Prompto… can you not leave the forest?”

He met his gaze and shook his head again. “No. We cannot leave our world.”

“Your father’s rule?” Noctis asked curiously.  


“Sort of. It is a rule of his but also we will begin to wither in the human world. They say a long time ago it was possible, but the human world is no longer safe for us like it used to be. The air, the water, the lack of greenery, it’s not safe.”

Noctis felt a surge of guilt run through him, he shouldn’t feel that way but the sin of humanity hung heavy on his heart.

“Noctis, what is it?” Prompto reached out and stroked his cheek, eyes filled with concern for him.

“I just… I feel guilty…”

“Why in Eos’s name would you feel guilty? You didn’t cause the riff. Not one human is to blame for the actions of many. I know for a fact that many humans are trying to fix things,” he said with a hopeful smile.

“That is true,” he smiled and continued. “My family and I are fighting to fix things too.”

Prompto’s smile grew. “Thank you father for me and all of those who join the effort to do so. Maybe one day the words can thrive in peace again.”

Noctis took his hand in his, kissing it softly. “That’s the goal my dad and mom fight for and I will continue to do so as well.”

They grew quiet, Noctis's words fading into the air like mist on a bright morning. Their eyes searched each other for a few seconds, gazes darting to lips as though daring one another before their lips met, sweet and explosive, gentle and earth-shattering, chaotic and peaceful. When they were together it was as though the dream of their worlds merging was no longer a dream but a promise soon to be fulfilled. Everything seemed possible when they lost themselves in each other’s presence.

Prompto’s arms slid around Noctis’s neck, shivering as their bodies were drawn closer, the warmth something he could no longer live without now that he had a taste of it.

Noctis, in turn, hugged him securely around his thin waist, his own body seeming to come alive with each touch and kiss. He hadn’t realized he had moved on top of Prompto until he heard a soft moan leave the sunflower blonde beneath him. His face flushed and he tried to apologize but never got the chance; Prompto’s hungry lips brought his back to where they belonged and all other thoughts faded away that weren't of the forest prince. 

Prompto felt like he was being born again, what was this feeling Noctis had awakened in him? He shuddered when their tongues met, his fingers pressing into his back. It felt too good. Is this the feeling his father always talked about that he would feel one day? Is this what love felt like? His heart stopped. He was jumping ahead of himself, right? It couldn’t be love. A soft gasp left his lips and his spine arched a little when he felt Noctis’s lips on his fragile neck, causing shivers of pleasant warmth to run up and down his body in a slow, building frenzy. Oh, this he sure did love. “Noct…” he muttered under his breath, a silent prayer on his lips.

Noctis moved away from this neck, meeting his eyes. His blue-grey eyes held wild storms and rough seas in them but still remained gentle like the promise of fairer times and calmer winds. Anyone else could see that it was love in his eyes, wild and tamed but unbridled in its youth as he gazed at Prompto.

The prince slowly reached up, thumb gingerly caressing the apple of his cheek, taking him in with awe and wonder. “Is this real?” he whispered slowly.

“I’d like to believe it is because this is better than any fantasy I could've ever dreamt of,” Noctis whispered back.

Prompto went impossibly red at that and his face only grew redder when he noticed something else. He gently pushed on his shoulder, though his mind was screaming he had to get away urgently. “Sorry, I remembered something I have to take care of with Aranea. For my dad!” He moved away and left the room, parting the tendrils, and leaving Noctis more than a little confused.

“Oh… kay…” Noctis blinked a few times before leaving as well. He stretched a little and rose an eyebrow at Gladio who was barely standing, laughing uncontrollably with Ignis rolling his eyes at him. “Am I missing something?”

“Not much,” Gladio gasped when he semi-ly managed to calm down.

“Ignis?”

The advisor cleared his throat and beckoned him over. Once Noctis was in front of him, he reached out, wiped his cheek with his thumb, and showed him what appeared to be fine gold glitter before it faded away.

Gladio laughed all over again. “Got the prince excited, huh, Noct?”

Ignis rolled his eyes. “Behave, Gladio.”

“Someone mind explaining to me what that gold glitter is?” Noctis asked, still utterly confused, and said confusion was getting worse by the seconds.

“It’s pollen,” Ignis said simply, almost as though not wanting to elaborate on his answer much further than that. 

“Does pollen typically look like that here?”

“Um, well, yes and no. You see”—Ignis paused—“Has Prompto mentioned pollination to you at all?”

“Yeah, briefly but not really. Ignis, I passed science, I know what pollination is.”

Gladio only laughed harder, almost falling into Ignis’s stream.

“Will you stop your howling, Gladio, and show some decorum?!” Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why is it always my task to explain things, Six why?” He let out a frustrated sigh before looking back at Noctis. “Actually, Noctis, you see—”

“We’re back!” Aranea yelled as she and Prompto entered the clearing. He looked even more sheepish at best and Aranea's amusement was almost palpable.

_ ‘Thank the Six,’  _ Ignis thought in relief.

Noctis walked over to Prompto. “Everything okay?”

He nodded shyly. “Yeah and I’m sorry for suddenly running off like that.”

“It was weird, but I imagine princely duties can't wait. Plus, wouldn’t want your dad to come looking for you and seeing me.” A sudden shift in the air made Noctis stiffen and caught him off guard as they all grew quiet. “What’s wrong?” he asked slowly. “Did I say something wrong?”

“Noctis—”

“It’s okay, Ignis, he doesn’t know. I haven’t told him.” Prompto took his hand in his, giving it a small squeeze. “My dad can’t come here, Noctis.”

“Wait, what? But Gladio said he was here which is why I didn’t come here sooner.”

“That is true, but that doesn’t happen at all anymore. You see, when forest spirits are near the end of their lives, they begin to take root and slowly but surely they will rest forever as a tree.”

Noctis’s eyes widened. “Prom—”

“It’s okay, Noctis, it happens to all spirits of the forest. I’m still really young so it’ll be hundreds of years before it happens to me.”

“Hundreds?” Noctis’s eyes saddened a little.  _ ‘So I will lose him at one point.’  _ He realized, the list of reasons why they couldn't be together only and pushing harder against them.  


“Noct?”

“Hmm? Oh, sorry. Just—Wait. If you become trees instead of just dying then can’t you just go and see your mom?”

“We don’t know where her tree is,” Prompto whispered after a long while of saddened silence.

“But—”

“He can’t feel her, Noctis, and King Verstael won’t say where she is,” explained Gladio with his arms folded over his chest.

“He has to visit her though, right? What if you followed him?”

“He can’t leave his area where his tree is, remember?” Aranea said with an eye roll.

“Right, sorry. Any other ideas?”

Prompto shrugged, but then perked up. “Peach blossoms.”

“Prompto?” Ignis started slowly, the gleam in the prince’s eyes always a terrifying thing when he had an idea cross his mind.

“All I remember about her are peach blossoms. Maybe she’s a peach blossom tree!”

“But none bloom here,” Ignis said quickly.

“But they do elsewhere,” Noctis retorted. “They aren’t in bloom right now but I can still go look for it.”

“Oh, Noctis!” Prompto jump-hugged him and kissed him all over. He laughed at every returned kiss. “Here.” He managed to pull away from his lips and kissed his right ring finger. A clear band surrounded his finger filled with forget-me-nots and flecks of gold.

“Prompto—!”

“With this ring, you’ll always be connected to this forest. With its power, you’ll also be able to sense which one is my mother.”

Noctis looked down at it, a soft tint coating his cheeks. “Wow.” He looked at Prompto and pressed his forehead to his. “I swear to you I’ll do my best.”

“I know you will.”

Noctis savored the warmth coming from Prompto and the ring. He pulled away from him when he knew reality beckoned. “I wish I could stay but I have to get back. My dad wants me home and he wasn’t too thrilled with me this morning.”

Prompto looked away, guilt icing over his heart.

“Hey, nothing to do with you, Prom. Promise.” He kissed him lovingly to help him forget, smiling when his prince kissed him back.

“Okay, I’ve held you here long enough, go,” Prompto muttered in between kisses but oh did he want the opposite.

“Do you really want me to go~?” Noctis teased, smirking seeing Prompto flush a little.

“No, but I don’t want you to get in trouble,” he whispered and kissed him once more. “Now, go.”

“Fine.” Noctis stole one last kiss before saying his good-byes and left.

“So, uh, pollen?” 

“Gladio!” They all yelled at him.

\--

“Grounded?!” Noctis yelled. “I’m not ten, dad!”

“Exactly. You aren’t ten-years-old. I need you to act your age and do your part,” Regis scolded. “This whole week you’ll be up early and working every day at the company.”

“Dad.”

“No, Noctis. You have to start walking tall on your path to life, I’m not letting you fool around anymore. End of discussion.” Regis closed the door behind him and sighed.

“Regis—”

“Please, Lunafreya, help in guiding my wayward son.” He headed to his room without another word.

Luna sighed and left for her own room, knowing they both needed time to cool down.

Noctis laid on his bed, staring at the ring Prompto had given him. He closed his eyes and balled himself up. “I’m sorry, Prompto. I miss you already…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm sorry! This week has not been the best emotionally or mentally for me so I've gotten very little time to write which makes me sad because writing helps me a lot :(
> 
> On a better note, we've surpassed 700 hits :) thank you so much for that to all who read, comment, and send their love/kudos. You all mean the world to me. Next chapter will be more slice of life-ish so look forward to that seeing that our poor Noct is grounded. 
> 
> (yes I will explain the pollen thing later >.> it's gonna be a fun chapter :D )
> 
> The ring Prompto gave to Noctis looks like this: https://www.etsy.com/listing/244697453/floral-ring-with-forget-me-not-flowers?show_sold_out_detail=1&ref=nla_listing_details 
> 
> \--
> 
> Song(s) Used for this Chapter:  
> Romantic Celtic Music - Forest Nymphs | Beautiful, Enchanted, Magical from Grimm Music World


	10. Daily Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slice of life from the both the human world and the spirit world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the no update last week. A lot just piled up on me (personal, emotional, mental, outside events I can't control) so I needed to take a break and really sit and work on my chapters rather than rushing through it. Please enjoy this new chapter and the ones that follow :)

_ Knock _

_ Knock _

“Noctis, time to go!” Regis knocked on his son’s door once more before heading downstairs.

He barely stirred, the hell with getting up. Why should he? He couldn’t go to the clearing for an entire week so why even budge. Another knock on the door made him growl in frustration and throw his pillow at the door. “Go away, dad!”

Lunafreya opened the door with a mug of milk and sugar with a hint of coffee. “Actually it’s me with a cup of your not-coffee.”

He sat up, rubbing his face tiredly before taking the mug gratefully. “Thanks, Luna. Sorry for yelling at you.”

“Don’t worry about apologizing, I’d be upset too if you were in your position.”

He rolled his eyes and took a sip of the liquid. “Of course he told you.”

“More like _heard._ I know this is in no way your idea of fun, but I suggest going with it for now. Who knows? Maybe your punishment will be cut short for good behavior.”

“Luna, this is my dad we’re talking about.” He gave her a dead-pan look.

“Okay, well how about this: distance makes the heart grow stronger?” When he gave her a confused look she continued. “Meaning that this time apart will only strengthen your bond with Prompto. Couples that are too joined at the hip grow an unhealthy dependence on each other. ‘I can’t live without them’ type of way but like I said unhealthy. Take this time to think and reflect than once you see each other again, you’ll see how your bond has changed. Love isn’t suffocating, Noctis, and you two just ignited the flames. Don’t smother them, but let them grow and expand by giving them space.”

Noctis slowly nodded, taking in her words to heart. “Okay, you’re right. It’s just hard, I guess? When it comes to Prompto it feels like we've been together for ages. Better wording, we’ve known each other for ages and we now are finally together. Does that make any sense at all?” He pulled a knee to his chest and looked at Luna with hope. 

She put her mug aside and nodded. “I understand. Maybe not completely but I do.” She gave him a smile and stood up. “Get dressed and let Prompto know if you haven’t already.” She closed the door behind her.

Noctis sighed in frustration and flopped back onto his bed. “That’s the thing, Luna, I can’t even tell him.” Before he could get too deep in his wallowing, his eyes narrowed in confusion when he heard a tapping on his window. He got up and pushed back the thick curtains, but nothing was there. He almost jumped out of his skin when Aranea suddenly appeared outside. “Ara—!” He clamped his mouth shut and opened the window. “What are you doing here? I thought you couldn’t leave the forest.”

“Wind spirits operate differently than forest spirits, kid. Anyway, the sunflower child asked me to come and see you. Said he felt something maybe was wrong. What’s up?”

Noctis’s gaze flickered at the ring for a second. “I can’t go back to the forest for a while. Punishment courtesy of my father.” 

“Oh shit, sorry, kid. No way at all out of that?” She cursed again when he shook his head at her. “Well, nothing we can do then. You disobeying your dad will make things worse. I’ll let Prompto know.” She ruffled his hair. “Don’t look so glum, distance makes the heart grow fonder in the end.” She waved at him and left.

“Well, if two people say it, maybe it is true.” He closed his window and went to go shower and change. He finally made it downstairs, ignoring Ravuus’s death glare, and sat down. They all ate breakfast in relative silence before getting up and heading for the cars.

“Noctis, don’t bother taking the Star of Lucis, we’re all taking the Regalia,” his father said to him over his shoulder, walking over to the old girl.

_ ‘He thinks I’m going to escape,’  _ Noctis thought with an eye roll. He glared as Ravus pushed past him, what was with him today? Luna shrugged at him and got into the passenger’s seat. As his father drove, he idly watched the scenery pass by them in a blur. He wondered if Prompto took the news well or not. He closed his eyes, he missed him so much already. How in Eos was he going to survive the week without him? It’s not like they could text or video call each other. In the end, he had to suck it up and stop complaining so much. Maybe Luna and Aranea were right, maybe this was a good thing. It didn’t mean he had to like it, however.  Once they arrived, they all headed up to Regis’s office. Nyx’s group was already there, talking with Monica and Dustin while waiting for the Caelums and Fleurets to arrive. Noctis glanced at Luna, giving her a look. He held back the chuckle when she rolled her eyes at him. They all greeted each other with a “good morning” and began the workday. Almost.

“Regis, I have some matters I’d like to discuss with you,” Ravus said, clearly not willing to take no for an answer.

“Ravus, we have a lot to discuss with the new project first,” Regis reminded the elder sibling. Though it was true, he wanted to avoid conflict with Ravus knowing there may still be some fight left in him over Duscae.

“Dad, you and Ravus talk. Luna and I can start with Nyx’s team,” Noctis offered, hiding his smile knowing Luna and Nyx were trying not to steal glances from each other.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah and we’ll take notes so we can go over them with you later,” he reassured his father.

Regis nodded and motioned Ravus to follow him into his office.

Noctis turned to look at the other four. “Conference room?” He didn’t wait for an answer and simply walked in, holding the door open for them all. He winked at Luna and she cleared her throat, holding back a threatening blush. He sat in his usual chair and watched Nyx, Libertus, and Crowe pull out all their materials both physical and digital before going over the plans more in detail. Luna listened intently, pointing things out with Nyx either agreeing or clarifying things. As the meeting progressed, Noctis, Crowe, and Libertus sat on the sidelines as Nyx and Luna went over things excitedly, clearly both excruciatingly passionate for the project.

“So this is how architecture nerds flirt,” Crowe muttered to the other two, Noctis and Libertus doing their best not to laugh.

“Good idea though, Noctis,” Libertus said. “It honestly took getting them both in a room for them to hold a decent conversation.”

“Right? Nyx is so proper he’d never talk to Luna normally like this.”

Crowe held back a snort. “Oh, Nyx isn’t proper, Noct. Thing is he gets nervous and clams up around Lunafreya. It’s kinda cute in a dumbass sorta way.”

When Nyx glanced over at the three, they all gave him a thumbs up and he returned it with an eye roll. He immediately turned his attention back to Lunafreya, hanging on her every word.

“Oh, he has it bad,” Libertus said with a shit-eating grin.

“And she likes him back, Lib,” Noctis grinned as well.

“Cute,” Crowe smirked. She looked at them and rolled her eyes. “Make a move already, Ulric.”

“Like he’ll—” Libertus stopped mid-sentence when they saw Nyx step closer to Lunafreya. They were all watching them intently, the two of them clearly lost in their own little world.

Luna didn’t mind as Nyx shuffled closer to her, she welcomed it in reality. “So is this the portion you mentioned earlier, Mr. Ulric?”

“Well, it’s more here.” They both looked at each other shyly when their hands brushed against each other. They mumbled an apology neither truly meant with a blush tinting their cheeks. Nyx went redder when his stomach suddenly growled. 

“Wow, noon already,” Noctis announced as he, Crowe, and Libertus hastily left.

“I… well.” Luna looked at Nyx. “Would you care to get some lunch together, Mr. Ulric?”

He was dreaming, right? He had to be! Nyx cleared his throat slightly. “Uh, sure. I mean, yes. Yes, let’s go get some lunch together, Miss Lunafreya.”

“Excellent, but before we go, there is one favor I’d like to request from you, Mr. Ulric.”

“Anything, anything, Miss Lunafreya.”

Luna straightened up and gave him a stern look that didn’t match her smile at all. “Call me Lunafreya or Luna. There is no need to be so formal with me.”

Nyx nodded vigorously despite his stunned state. “Okay, Lunafreya. And same to you about me, Nyx will do just fine.”

She extended her hand to him. “Pleasure, Nyx.”

He chuckled and shook her hand. “Likewise, Lunafreya.”

\--

Aranea had returned to the forest and delivered the news to Prompto, who surprised her with how well he was taking the news of Noctis’s week-long absence. 

“Thank you for going and talking to him for me, Aranea,” Prompto said, sitting on his stump. He had felt something was amiss with his other half, but he wanted to make sure it wasn't just a runaway thought given too much power.  


“You’re okay with this, Prom?” she asked with an eyebrow raise.

“Noctis can’t change things and, like you said, if he disobeys his dad, the consequences could be greater. A week without him will be hard but a month, a year, a lifetime would be impossible for me.” He smiled a little at his friends. “I can learn to deal with it.”

“This is very mature and wise of you, Prompto,” Ignis remarked proudly.

“Thanks, Igs, and when the week is over and he’s here we’ll just catch up.”

“Oh, I bet,” Gladio waggled his eyebrows at him, laughing at the flushed prince’s face.

Aranea rolled her eyes. “So how shall we entertain you all this week?”

“Same as we’ve always done,” Ignis stated as a matter-of-fact. “We continue our usual routines and—Prompto, you’re sprouting forget-me-nots everywhere.”

“H-Huh?” Prompto looked around and smiled sheepishly when he saw the clearing filled with the small blue flowers. “My bad; didn’t even notice I was doing that.”

“Oh, boy,” Aranea laughed. “This might be harder than we thought you, oversized puddle.”

Ignis made a disapproving sound. “Yes, thank you, Aranea.”

“Hey, have more faith in me, Igs.” Prompto rubbed the back of his neck before getting off his stump. “Off to work then!”

“Let’s not work too hard,” Aranea said with a yawn. “After all, summer is progressing as it should and things have been quiet. You could almost say we can take the day, or days, off. We’ve been working hard, let’s just do nothing for once and enjoy it.” 

“I like the sound of that!” Gladio ran ahead of all of them. “Last one to the meadow is pond scum!”

“You’re on, fireball!” Aranea zoomed after the sun spirit, both trying to outdo the other.

“Children, the both of them,” Ignis sighed. His eyes widened as Prompto whizzed by him in the blink of an eye. “See ya, slowpoke!”  He only shook his head and faded into the stream.

Soon enough, Aranea, Gladio, and Prompto arrived at the dense meadow, breathless and smiling. A few seconds had gone by when Gladio began to look around. “Where’s Ignis?”

“Waiting for you three lollygagging pond scums.” The water of a small nearby pond bubbled before shooting in the air and settling down in a frothy foam, leaving Ignis floating on the surface. He closed his eyes and chuckled as they all spat and sputtered their questions on how he had gotten there so fast. Ignis opened one eye and pointed at the water.

“Ifrit’s balls!” Aranea stamped her foot, the silky material of her dress fluttering to match her irritation. 

“The pond, right,” Gladio muttered, plopping down in the grass.

“Next time pick a place with no water, big guy,” Prompto sighed with a shake of his head. “Iggy! You coming out of the water?”

Ignis chuckled and swam to the edge before standing up. “I suppose.” He stepped out, immediately taking on his more solid, human form when his foot met the grass beneath it. 

Gladio’s eyes widened seeing him slowly emerge from the water; he was a true vision of beauty beyond compare. Every inch of Ignis was undeniably radiant and flawless, the sun hitting him in a way that his skin glimmered like the surface of a crystal clear lake on a cloudless summer day.

Prompto gave Aranea a look which she returned with a smirk. She glided over to Gladio and shut his mouth with a single finger. “Trying to catch flies, sun spot?” She laughed seeing him go so uncharacteristically red. “Relax, I’m only teasing and I don’t blame you. Ignis is easily the most beautiful thing in this forest and he can’t see that. No offense, Prom.”

“Oh, please, I’m catoblepas droppings compared to him,” Prompto admitted with a laugh. “If anything he looks more of a prince than I do.”

Ignis looked over at the other three with a raised eyebrow. “What?”

“Nothing, Ignis,” Gladio assured him, not meeting his emerald gaze. He turned his head towards the sudden sound of flirtatious giggles, recognizing them all too well.  _ ‘Saved by the bell,’  _ he thought as flower sprites appeared not too far from them. Their glittering and shimmering skin beckoned the sun spirit, their outfits leaving little to the imagination. Their wings fluttered, releasing an overwhelming scent of exotic flora that Gladio couldn’t resist. Without another word, he was off and showing off to the cooing and giggling sprites that loved hogging his attention.

Ignis’s shoulders slumped as he watched Gladio flirt shamelessly with the flower sprites.

“Igs…” Prompto whispered. 

The advisor only shook his head. “Don’t fret over me, Prompto, I’m no comparison to other spirits, especially flower sprites.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it, Ignis!” Arena shook her head and marched up to the water spirit. “First of all, you’re a  _ spirit,  _ already better than empty-headed sprites that barely have any abilities. Second, we know you don’t notice this about yourself but you are, without any doubt, the most gorgeous and spectacular creature in the forest. You have a beauty anyone would die to have! Look at you!” She made him stare at his reflection. “Gladio would agree and I’m not just making that up because before genitals for brains showed up, he was melting over you. He couldn't take those giant idiot eyes off of you for anything in all of Eos.”

Ignis stared blankly at his own reflection and sighed. He looked at Aranea and shook his head. “Even if you were right, what does it matter?”

“She is right, Igs. Trust me when I say that anyone would be lucky to have you and yet no one deserves that honor.”

“Especially not that meathead, but alas we’ll let Gladio be with you just ‘cause we know him and you love him for some strange reason. Love isn’t a choice and our hearts guide us in that while the brain has no say.”

“Thank you both for trying to cheer me up.” Ignis looked over to where Gladio and the sprites were, hiding his jealousy and heartache. He looked around the meadow and raised his hand over the pond. “Could use some watering.” The water rose up at Ignis’s command, forming a large bubble high in the sky filled with water. He snapped his fingers and it burst, dousing the entire meadow. The sprites shrieked and tried to dry off as best they could.

“What a fuss,” Aranea rolled her eyes.

Prompto merely shook himself dry. He grinned and waved his hand over the meadow, the flowers growing beautifully and flourishing better than before. He noticed a patch of gladiolus and worked a little magic, making them bloom in vibrant and eye-catching hues. “The flowers look amazing, Ignis.”

“Prompto, I didn’t do anything,” Ignis argued.

“Hey, I can’t water plants and I can only make them grow like that if they’re nice and healthy. You’re our life-blood, Ignis.” Prompto smiled at his best friend. “And now you’ll take the gladioluses to Gladio!”

“What?!”

“Better do it before the sprites take the credit,” Aranea warned.

Ignis eyed the large flowers for a moment or two before shaking his head. “What difference does it make?” He walked back into the pond, fading into the water needing to be alone to counsel his heart. 

“Iggy…” Prompto whispered sadly, his heart aching for his friend.

“Beat it, sprite!” Aranea warned the glitter creature before it could reach out to touch the gladiolus, scaring it off with satisfaction. 

Gladio walked over after a few minutes, looking annoyed. “As fun as it is to flirt with sprites, they get annoying fast.” The gladiolus immediately caught his eye. “Wow. You do this, Prom?”

“Kinda. It was more Ignis than anything else.”

Gladio blushed a little. “Iggy? Hey, where is he?”

“Not feeling well,” Aranea snapped coldly. “Got sick of the disgusting smell of sprites. As a matter-of-fact, so am I.” She disappeared in a gust of wind.

“What is her problem?”

“C’mon, big guy, think. You clearly feel something for Ignis and instead of talking to him you're always chasing after sprites.”

“What do you want me to do, Prom?” Gladio huffed angrily. “Ignis could never want someone like me so why not find something of my level? I could never be enough for him. He’s basically an Astral in my eyes.”

Prompto rubbed his face. “Wow, you’re dumb. Gladio, instead of hiding, face your problems like you always have taught me to do. Just stop hurting Ignis and yourself.” Prompto shook his head and faded away in a swirl of leaves.

Gladio sighed, glancing at the beautiful gladioluses. “Ignis… could I really be enough for you?” He caressed the petals. “I don’t think I am but maybe Aranea and Prompto are onto something. I just hope this doesn’t blow up in my face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A summary: Luna and Nyx finally getting somewhere, Ravus is still an ass (and planning something), Gladio is an idiot, and Ignis is blind to his hotness.
> 
> Also thank you again so much for 800+ hits <3 Incredible is the love I feel. I will be back to my regular posting schedule and I have outlined the rest of this story (with breakdowns for the chapters) so the picture is so much clearer now :3 How many chapters is this story going to be? I know, but that'll be a surprise!
> 
> \--
> 
> Song(s) Used for this Chapter:  
> Interstella/Beautiful Chillstep Mix from Blume Enchanted from Audiomachine


	11. The Birds and the Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis returns to the clearing and Ignis has some things to discuss with him.

True to his word, Regis kept Noctis grounded for a full week, no good behavior leniency whatsoever. He was proud of his son for working so hard at the company, he knew he always was more than capable and he had no doubts he would be a great president once it was his turn to take over Caelum Designs.  Noctis, in reality, was thanking every Astral that the week was finally over. One, he was dying to see Prompto, who he, without any doubts, loved more than life. Two, Caelum Designs was definitely not his calling. He hadn’t wanted to admit it before but now he was more than certain. He couldn’t fathom spending the rest of his life working there. What was his true path? He wasn't sure but he knew it wasn’t there. He tried not to think about it too much because he felt like he was only giving his father another reason to be disappointed in him.

Despite the week not being the best, he did enjoy being with his dad, he missed him despite them already spending a lot of time together. Ravus was still as cold and insufferable towards him but he was clearly a case of his own. He was happy that Luna and Nyx were spending more time together and out of work as well. Nothing huge, just an occasional coffee. Regardless, he, Crowe, and Libertus were beyond thrilled for them. But one thing that had not progressed was him coming out to his dad. Luna was always there to remind him that his father would always be there for him but that it wasn’t a race; he would know he was ready and whenever that would and whenever that time was it would be perfect. He would never stop being grateful for her.

Noctis slept in a little more than usual, enjoying not having to be up so early anymore. He did agree that he would have some early days in the office and Regis had agreed without any qualms. He knew that being there early every day would never last long with Noctis. He got out of bed, showered, and went downstairs, surprised to find an empty house. He noticed a sticky note on the counter left by Luna judging by the elegant penmanship.

_ “Early matters to deal with. —Love, Luna” _

“Very early apparently,” he added out loud. He shot his father a quick text that he was headed out before he grabbed his car keys or would have had they been there. The only keys dangling belonged to the Regalia. He grabbed them and his messenger bag of drawing supplies before heading outside. He slipped into the Regalia and laughed softly to himself at the sticky note he found penned by his father.

_ “Stop paying for so much gas, take the old girl instead, genius. —Your clearly smarter father” _

“Sure, dad, sure,” he chuckled and was off. It wasn’t until halfway through the trip did he notice how much his heart was pounding. Sure, it was not uncommon for him to feel a little anxious buzz whenever he headed out to see Prompto and the others, but this felt different. Much different. It felt like the feeling someone would have while waiting in an airport for their loved one. Their breath would be held captive in their throat, lungs aching for relief, and bones would feel like dust as their skin could barely hold up the mess. And then, finally, thank the Six, there they would be. Like magnets, their eyes would meet and then they would slowly make their journey towards each other.  Was the world going slower or did they simply stop walking and start running faster and faster until at last, they stood in front of one another. Relief and love colliding in a messy, emotional, and chaotic clash as they finally found peace in each other's arms. Those almost cinematic visions halted abruptly in his mind when one particular word stood out to him like a sharp thumbtack point. 

_ Love. _

Was he finally admitting what all of him knew ages ago? Were his waking thoughts finally agreeing with his dreams and heart? Only one way to find out.

\--

“Prompto, what are you doing up there?”

“Shh!”

“Aranea, he’s been up there since Gladio brought the sunlight and has yet to say why.”

“Calm down and cry us a river, Ignis.” She turned her attention back to Prompto, her pulse quickening at the sight of the prince. 

The forest prince sat atop his weeping willow, eyes never wavering as he searched the horizon for something. His eyebrows furrowed as though demanding the scenery give him the answer he had been seeking for a lifetime. And, finally, it was given to him. A smile brighter than any sunbeam spread across his freckled face as he jumped down. Wordlessly, he held up his hands and the clearing came alive, bursting with new purpose and life. It was as though Prompto was conducting a symphony and nature was the full orchestra. The grass became lusher and greener, the trees swayed and filled with shining leaves, each unique like snowflakes. His weeping willow swayed, tendrils blooming with rare white flowers once believed to be extinct in the current day and age. All around them grew flowers of gentle hues turning the clearing almost into a meadow.

His retinue only stared in wonder. Of course, they knew their prince was capable of this and so much more but seeing him in action was always a breath-taking sight. What he did in minutes with little to no exertion would take other forest spirits much more time and leave them zapped of energy for days on end. When Prompto would, at last, inherit the power of the king, he would without any doubt be one of the greats.

They were about to question why the sudden explosion of spring but the answer was more than obvious when a familiar presence made itself known. At the opening of the clearing stood a tall and panting Noctis, clearly having sprinted his way there in an almost desperation to get to Prompto as fast as humanly possible. They watched as Prompto gazed at him as though seeing Noctis for the first time. In reality, they both looked upon one another as though they were witnessing the light of day for the first time in their lives. It was more than obvious what was happening between them and it was called love and even the blind could see it.

They started slowly at first, walking towards each other, eyes never daring to look away as grey-blue controlled the wild seas and blue-violet held the planet and all its wonders within. Soon, with their feet not even realizing it, they walked faster and faster until they were running to each other, hearts beating so loudly it was deafening and silenced the world around them. By now they were sprinting and all stopped and stilled when they stood a few inches from each other. A thousand silent words were exchanged between them before they could no longer stand the distance and pulled each other in their arms. They gasped each other's names, the spell finally broken, and a new one created by their lips, losing themselves in a powerful and passionate kiss.  Neither the forest prince nor the human were a part of Eos anymore, what even was Eos for that matter? The world meant nothing to them much less a reality that had so many reasons opposing their relationship and—

“I love you,” they confessed, eyes automatically widening when they realized the weight of the words just spoken and that hung in the air like stubborn mist refusing to yield.

Noctis stared into Prompto’s eyes searching for an answer he already was carrying his chest. Prompto was doing the same while also carrying the same answer in his own chest. “Prom—” he was cut off first by his love’s fingers that were all-too-soon replaced by his lips. Noctis could never resist a kiss from the prince, to do so would be worse than any sin the Astrals could ever charge him for. The kiss was not rushed or feverish, it was sweet and warm like honey but still deep like the seas. The seas they both carried in their chests. Both were lost with no hope or desire to find their way back. Why would they want to? Their home was one another.

They parted from their kiss slowly, neither wanting to let go especially with their love free and out in the open like a dove, but some restraint had to be shown. That did not mean, however, a few small pecks were not stolen.

“I missed you,” Prompto muttered, forehead pressed to Noctis’s and arms hugging him tightly, afraid that he would vanish from his world at any cruel moment.

“I’ve missed you too.” He reached up, cupping his face and caressing his cheek with his thumb. “I’ve missed you like the sun misses the flower in the depths of winter.”

Prompto audibly gasped at that, heart thudding at such beautiful words. “Noctis…” He closed his eyes and smiled softly. He took his hands in his, squeezing them gently. “It’s strange to think I haven’t seen you in a week. I have seen the new moon, but not you. I have seen sunsets and sunrises, but nothing of your beautiful face.” As he spoke, he couldn’t help but play with the ring on Noctis’s finger.

It was Noctis’s turn to be shocked, Prompto truly felt just as strongly as he did if not even more. This was love, wasn’t it? Pure and utter love he knew he would never feel for anyone ever that was not the person in front of him. This was love and oh how did he love Prompto. No doubts, ever. “I love you, Prompto.”

He smiled so brightly and wide he could have been mistaken for the sun. “I love you too, Noctis. With all that I possess.” 

“Stop.” Noctis pecked his lips and chuckled with glassy eyes. “You’re going to make me cry at this rate.”

“Then I’ll have to keep you forever and love you as punishment for making you cry,” he said with a smile.

“Couldn’t think of a worse punishment?” Noctis said with a wink and a mischievous look in his eye that made the prince blush. “So is keeping me forever a promise or a threat, Prompto?”

Prompto snapped out of his shyness and gave him a coy smile. “Depends on how you want to see it.” He stepped closer to him, body thrumming when his arms reached around his waist without hesitation and with disregard of how wild he could make him feel.

Noctis couldn’t help himself and began to whisper a few things into Prompto’s ear that made the prince teasingly press up against him and giggle. A clearing of Ignis's throat made them straighten up and behave. Restraint, right.

“Hey, guys.” Noctis braced himself for Gladio’s bone-crushing hug. “I missed you too, Gladio!” He laughed as Aranea flew around them, her strong winds blowing around him in a comforting way.

“It’s great to have you back here, Noct,” Ignis said with a smile.

“Miss me, Ignis?”

“Though Prompto may get more work done, your absence has clearly been felt during this week. I’ve also missed your drawings and stories of the human world.”

Noctis smiled at him. “Thanks, Ignis, I’ve missed you and your wisdom too.”

“Speaking of wise decisions, I say we all go down to the river. It’s hot as balls and there’s great fishing there, Noct,” Aranea declared.

“Love that idea, Aranea!” Prompto grinned and ran after her.

“You two coming?” Gladio asked Ignis and Noctis as he turned to leave.

“We’ll be right there, I just have a few matters to discuss with Noct. Thank you, Gladio," Ignis responded with unintentional shortness in his tone.

“Right.” Gladio nodded, trying to shake the chill of Ignis’s voice, and left without another word.

“Ignis, all good?” Noctis asked slowly, concerned for his friend knowing he was never like that especially never towards Gladio.

“Hardly, but don’t fret over me, Noct. Thank you though for your concern though.” Ignis stepped out of the water and took on his human form. “Walk with me, we have matters to discuss.”

Noctis nodded, now even more curious than before about what Ignis had to say. He followed him when he started walking deep into a new area of the forest he had never been to. 

“No need to worry, Noct, you’re safe. I just wanted to speak with you privately.” They walked further until Ignis held up a hand. They were standing in front of a large, impassible thicket of trees, brushes, and gnarly roots that expanded endlessly whether looking to the right or left. He felt Noctis’s confusion so he cleared it up for him. His eyes glowed an unparalleled and breath-taking emerald, unrecognizable words leaving his lips in a murmur as he reached out; a finger barely touching the wild foliage. Suddenly, the wall shuddered and slowly began to part, sections of green shuffling out of the way and granting entry. “This is our world, Noctis,” he whispered.

Noctis was too shocked to even respond. It was like the world of the clearing but much more vast, a completely new world hidden on Eos. Flowers, trees, shrubs, wild creatures, rivers, ponds, unknown fruits, and sweet mystical winds like the breath of Eos blew around them both. Spirits of all types meandered about, truly a world so much like his and yet so different. Children, families, women, men, all wonderous moving about their lives and day, none the wiser of the human taking it all in like seeing for the first time. He wanted to explore this new world but restrained himself knowing he was not welcome there. “Why did you bring me here?”

“You and Prompto love each other, even the blind can see it. So seeing that that’s the case, you must learn of his world too and how things work. Do you see that young woman over there with the flower on her back?” He proceeded when Noctis nodded. “She is in the flowering stage. I know they look like wings but they serve a greater purpose.  Now, do you see the couple over there with the green pod in their arms? Good. In the pod is a seedling or baby. A pod is formed when the flower closes and drops from a woman’s back. The petals fold in, turn green, and harden like a rock to protect the baby inside.”

“Wait… so that’s how a baby—a seedling is born?”

“Yes. Much like a flower you find in a field, more flowers come from pollination and the same goes for nature spirits like Prompto.”

“Pollination? Wait, Prompto mentioned that once. He said that gender only matters when it comes to pollination.”

“Right. The female has the flower and the male has the pollen.”

“Wait! Wait, wait, wait! Pollen?!”  _ ‘Oh, shit!’  _ “You mean… that gold glitter was… oh Astrals.”

Ignis only nodded. “Pollen is produced—”

“No need to go into detail. But… the skin?”

“Genitalia is useless to nature spirits. All that must be done is for a male to touch the flower with pollen and the flower does the rest once the pollen is on the petals.” Ignis cleared his throat. “Well, I guess genitalia isn’t  _ completely  _ useless. It is there for a reason.”

Noctis was beyond red at this point. “S-So… um…  _ that  _ is only for…” his voice trailed and tapered off slowly and quietly.

“For, well, pleasure’s sake. The building of intimacy in a relationship.” Ignis clapped his hands together. “Right, we should head over to the waterfall before Prompto sends Aranea and Gladio to find us.”

“Uh-huh,” Noctis agreed all too quickly and turned around, heading for the falls. They were both silent on the trip back and he was grateful for said silence honestly. When they at long last arrived, he was relieved until he saw Prompto come out of the river, breeches clinging to his legs and water running down his bare chest. The universe was really out to get him today, wasn’t it?

“Noct!” said sunflower blonde waved at him, beckoning his love over.

“Just relax and don’t linger on it, Noctis,” Ignis encouraged him quietly with a pat on the back.

_ ‘Easy for you to say!’  _ Noctis screamed internally, making his way to Prompto.

Ignis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose when he felt Gladio come up next to him. “Decorum, Gladiolus, for the love of Eos.”  Gladio did no such thing and was doubled over in laughter much to his dismay.

“What's with Gladio?” Prompto asked curiously.

“No clue,” Noctis said while avoiding Prompto’s gaze as he took his boots, shirt, and pants off, stripping down to his boxers. 

Prompto raised an eyebrow at him. “What's with you? All good, Noct?”

“Mmhmm.” He coughed when Prompto suddenly pulled him in by surprise, shaking the excess water off.

“Really?”

“Yeah!” He coughed again. “Really.”

“Re—” He stopped when he made him meet his gaze. Gods, how he would always lose himself in them. His blue-grey eyes softened and he hugged his love loosely around the waist. “Really.” Satisfied, Prompto grinned and kissed him happily, giggling when Noctis kissed him back.

Ignis smiled warmly watching them and smirked when he heard a splash. “Thank you, Aranea.”

“Welcome,” she grinned having pushed Gladio into the river. “Suck it up, sunspot, and stop laughing!”

Ignis only continued smiling, all was as it should be in their corner of paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's how babies are made! Thank you for to everyone who came to Iggy's sex ed class XD But in all seriousness, thank you to all who have read and shared the love for this fic. We have hit another milestone of 900 hits <3 I can scream this story into the void but it's thanks to each person that reads it that the journey is even better for me as an author. What will the next chapter bring? We shall see (I know but details XD)
> 
> \--
> 
> Noctis: So I can't get Prompto pregnant?  
> Ignis: *face palm* You never could either way!  
> Noctis: What about lube?  
> Ignis: *wish for death*
> 
> \-- 
> 
> Song(s) Used for this Chapter:  
> Hour Most Beautiful & Magical Orchestral Music | Best Fantasy Orchestral Music Mix from Premium Music HQ  
> Main Theme from Avatar by composer James Horner (rest in peace for you are now with Eywa)
> 
> \--
> 
> Also, I recently got a commission art piece made for this story. It was made by the lovely artist CrimsonChains so if you want to check it out, please go here: https://red-muse-ique.tumblr.com/post/628241771930009601/this-lovely-wonderful-and-beautiful-commission
> 
> The scene depicts the ending of chapter 6 when Noctis and Prompto first meet


	12. Propositions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regis and Ravus meet with Ardyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE ARE OVER 1,000 HITS?! WHAT?! Oh my God, thank you thank you thank you so much everyone!

_ “Regis, I have some matters I’d like to discuss with you,” Ravus said, clearly not willing to take no for an answer. _

_ “Ravus, we have a lot to discuss with the new project first,” Regis reminded the elder sibling. Though it was true, he wanted to avoid conflict with Ravus knowing there may still be some fight left in him over Duscae. _

_ “Dad, you and Ravus talk. Luna and I can start with Nyx’s team,” Noctis offered, hiding his smile knowing Luna and Nyx were trying not to stare at each other. _

_ “Are you sure?” _

_ “Yeah and we’ll take notes so we can go over them with you later,” he reassured his father. _

_ Regis nodded and motioned Ravus to follow him into his office. Once they were both inside, he closed the door behind him and sat down in his chair. “What matters do you have to discuss with me, Ravus?” _

_ “It’s more just a matter,” he explained as he sat down in the chair in front of Regis’s desk. He continued when he motioned him to do so. “I was recently contacted by Mr. Ardyn Izunia—” _

_ “Ardyn? Niflheim CEO Ardyn Izunia?” _

_ “Surprised? He’s practically you in Niflheim, and it’s high time he reached out to us.” _

_ “Surprised yes seeing that Ardyn and I are  _ nothing  _ alike, Ravus. He single-handedly caused the destruction of anything green in Niflheim. Gralea was meant to be a shining beacon for the country and now its people can barely breathe due to the high levels of air pollution especially those that live so close to the factories there.” _

_ “Right and maybe that’s why he wants to work with us.” _

_ “Work with us? Ravus, exactly what has Ardyn told you and what have you agreed to?” He eyed him suspiciously, trusting the situation less and less. _

_ Ravus held up his hands. “Nothing at all, Regis. The only thing I agreed to was speaking to you about arranging a time to meet with you and convincing you to meet with him. He has a very large project in mind that he wants to work with us on.” _

_ “That surprises me even more so.” Regis was the definition of skeptical with all that Ravus was trying to convince him of. _

_ “Maybe he turned around and finally opened his eyes to all that you’ve just mentioned and wants to make a change. People can change after all.” He knew he was getting somewhere watching Regis lean back in his chair, gaining a pensive look in his eyes. “Come now, Regis, what are we to lose with meeting him just once? And if we don't see it fit, we carry on as if nothing. What do you say to that?”  _

_ Regis paused, silent in thought for a long while, long enough to make Ravus both irritated and nervous. He sighed, “Very well. However, I ultimately have the final say on the decisions to be made. Is that clear?” _

_ Ravus leaned back and smirked, “Transparently.” _

Regis had gotten up earlier than usual that morning; today he would be meeting with Ardyn Izunia along with Ravus. They had scheduled the meeting the day after Ravus had spoken to him about it. He was surprised that Ardyn wasn’t too booked and was able to meet the following week since he would coincidentally be in Lucis and proposed they all meet in Galdin Quay.  He found himself agreeing, it was a strategy of course. Galdin Quay was a “neutral” area and away from the office so things could be more casual. Regis wasn’t one to play around with business deals, potential or not. He wasn’t about to lie to himself, he didn’t trust Ardyn in the slightest and the fact that he had gone through Ravus rather than contacting him directly did not sit well with him.

Either way, he’d hear all that Ardyn had to say before making a decision. Despite his mistrust, he had to give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe Ravus’s words held some truth and maybe Ardyn did want an image change. If that were true, he would have a new ally and Niflheim could start on the road to recovery. It was never too late to fix what has hurt after all.

He headed downstairs for his coffee and was shocked to say the least to see Noctis up and functional. The day was still young and was proving itself to be an interesting one. “Now what on Eos has caused this miracle to occur?”

Noctis looked up at his father and chuckled. “Duscae is a long drive.”

“Ah, yes, Duscae. One day you’ll have to take me out there and show me what has enchanted you so much that makes you go out there as much as you do. I’m curious about what has my son so spellbound.”

“Spellbound and enchanted aren’t too far off.”

“Oh?”

He gave his father a shy nod. “Um, dad. There’s something I’d like to talk to you about.” He felt like he was going to have a heart attack. 

“Sure, Noctis, I’m all ears. Anything you have to tell me, I’m here for you.”

Noctis let out a slow breath that had been lodged painfully in his throat and swallowed dryly, resisting the urge to cough. “I know dad. I just— I wanted to—”

“Regis, we better depart now if we want to arrive in Galdin Quay in time,” Ravus interrupted purposefully as he glided down the staircase. 

Noctis held back the curse but not the glare when Ravus walked into the kitchen. “Galdin Quay?”

“We have a business meeting with Ardyn Izunia there. I’m not surprised that you weren’t made aware of that.”

“There is no need for him to assist, Ravus. We don’t know how this meeting will go but I will brief my son on the next steps depending on the circumstances.” Regis got up, Ravus not escaping his hardened gaze.

He nodded. “Of course. I shall be waiting in the car.” He turned on his heel and left.

“Ardyn Izunia? Really?”

Regis sighed, “I know, I find it odd as well, but I have to at least see what he’s thinking. We can't just shut people down without hearing what they have to say, Noct.”

“True. In case it’s a dud of a meeting, mind if I head out there so we can go fishing?”

“Now that sounds like a better time at Galdin Quay!” Regis laughed. “It’s a father-son date. Maybe then we can finally talk.” 

Noctis shot him a small smile. “Yeah.”

“All right. Have fun, be safe, and don’t let the forests of Duscae steal you away.” And with that, he grabbed his keys and left. 

“It’s not so much the forest as opposed to who’s in it, dad.”

\--

“I apologize for interrupting your and Noctis’s conversation, Regis, but I did not want us being late,” Ravus explained as they left the desert areas near Hammerhead now heading into a greener area on their way to Galdin Quay.

“No need to apologize, Ravus. Punctuality is key in the end.” They made minimal conversation as the drive carried on until at last the sign for Galdin Quay was in sight. “Have you ever been to Galdin Quay before, Ravus?” 

A rare smile found its way to his lips. “Once and I loved it.” In reality, it had felt like a lifetime ago and he had been there with his mother, sister, and Noctis. It had been the day he started having feelings for the young Caelum. He of course didn’t know it at the time but he knew it was there.

Regis parked the car and breathed in the familiar and calming salty air of the Quay. “Well, hopefully, today will be a good day as well.”

“One that will be good for our futures,” Ravus noted under his breath as he trailed after Regis. “Ardyn said he would be waiting for us in the Mother of Pearl.”

“I haven’t been there for a while, it’ll be good to visit it again. Noctis is a fan of it, but mostly his excuse for coming here is the fishing.” They continued walking, a few familiar faces greeting Regis with warm welcomes and kind smiles.

“I see you are quite the celebrity no matter where you are, Regis Caelum.” Regis stopped, eyes glancing over in the direction of the low and charming voice. “My apologies, I did not mean to startle you.” Ardyn stood up from his seat at a secluded table but didn't move to greet neither him nor Ravus. It was hard to miss Ardyn; his auburn hair, odd yet entrancing gold eyes, and unique style of clothing always commanded and demanded attention. 

“You didn’t, but thank you, either way, Mr. Izunia,” Regis said, walking over to him and shaking his hand.

“No need for formalities, Regis. Ardyn will do and thank you for meeting with me.” His eyes seemed to gleam as he spoke.

“Thank Ravus really for this meeting.”

“Of course. A thousand thank yous to you, young Ravus.” A knowing look passed between them as they shook hands that Regis did not catch. “Now then, shall we, gentlemen?” he said with a wave of his hand and a small smile that hid more than it led on. Once they were all seated and settled, Ardyn began. “So, tell me, which do you prefer? Opening pleasantries or direct and swift to the point? I am good with either and I rather enjoy the scenery here enough.”

That certainly caught Regis off-guard but he recovered quickly enough. “As much as I enjoy Galdin Quay as well, I’d rather get to the core of things.”

“Of course you do, that is why you are as successful as you are, Regis. Now then”—he pulled out the paperwork, blueprints, and other materials for visual aid—“my vision is this.”

Regis looked over the plans and was impressed, to say the least. It was a very ambitious project, one of great benefit but he knew something didn’t make sense the longer he studied what Ardyn had brought. “Forgive the question, Ardyn, but as incredible as this life center is, where is a structure of this magnitude going to fit in Niflheim? I have studied the topography of the country and I’m not sure where this could best be built. Most of Niflheim are barren deserts, the tundra areas, and if not those two things, it’s factories, industrial work, and the mechanical capitol Gralea.”

“Very educated indeed, Regis, and you are right. Unfortunately, poor Niflheim does not lend itself to much but I still have managed to find someplace well suited for it.” Ardyn turned to another sheet, pointing out the spot.

Regis looked at it and his eyes widened, he knew things were not to be trusted. “Absolutely not.”

“Oh, come now. You won’t even give me a chance to defend my decision?”

“You wish to restore and clean Gralea by destroying Duscae, Lucis’s Duscae?! Tell me, how does that solve any problems?” Regis was not the type of man to anger quickly, but between Ardyn’s ridiculous idea and the fact that Ravus had been privy to the situation was enough to flare the Caelum’s anger. 

“This benefits all of Niflheim’s citizens, not just Gralea. Some areas have become completely uninhabitable—”

“By whose fault?”

“—so I wish to set up centers, life, and living and medical centers in Lucis for people to stay and heal while I eradicate my mistakes. Well, they solely aren’t all mine, you know. President Aldercapt did sign off and suggest many things himself. I'm merely a puppet in the grand scheme of things.”

“And because of that greed, your land is barren and near death. Now you wish the same for Lucis.”

“Now, now, you are being a bit extreme, Regis.”

He stood up, he had enough. “Extreme is what _you_ have done. I support the idea of you fixing things and would help in that endeavor but destroying another’s land to do it is out of the question.”

“Regis,” Ravus hissed. “this is worth billions and we would be helping people.”

“No, we wouldn’t and for the love of Shiva and the judgment of Ramuh, Ravus, money is not the bottom line! Have you no shame? Did Sylva not raise you? We do not destroy in order to build this world up, we never have, nor will we ever.”

Ardyn stood up as well. “Are you really denying the world a chance to heal? What of the people?”

“You should have thought of that before you cut the last tree down and polluted their last drop of drinking water.”

“Regis—”

“I am disappointed in you, Ravus. I’ll be waiting in the car, this meeting is over. Good day to you, Mr. Izunia.”

Ravus swore under his breath, his anger threatening to boil over. “Is this what you call winning him over, Ardyn?”

“Don’t start with me, foolish boy, weren’t you meant to soften him?” Ardyn’s eyes were closed and his voice a calm purr as though to mock Ravus.

“I told you it would not be easy.” He held back the gasp when Ardyn suddenly grabbed his face in one hand, glowing deadly gold clashing with mismatched blue and purple when their eyes met.

“Listen and maybe you’ll learn something. Everyone has a crack in their armor, you need to get me his and once you do, then you’ll see where the knife slips through. Do I make myself clear or do you give up and continue letting Noctis roll around like an animal in heat with his lover in Duscae?”

Ravus gritted his teeth and shoved Ardyn away before nodding, his eyes darkened. 

“Good, now get to work.”

He got up and headed for the Regalia, plotting non-stop as they headed back to Insomnia. Ardyn was right, everyone had a weak post, now it was time to find it and twist the knife just right.

\--

The car ride back was one of the tensest of Regis’s entire life but thanked every Astral when it was over and he was home. He didn’t speak a word to Ravus and still didn’t when they walked in, his betrayal still raw. He was surprised to see Luna and Noctis home and his son was surprised to see him in return. “Dad?”

“Noctis I need to speak with you in the gardens.”

Luna and Noctis looked at each other before he got up and headed outside.  “Regis?”

“I promise we’ll discuss matters soon, Lunafreya,” Regis said with a tired smile. When she nodded in understanding, he went outside. He found Noctis nestled in the deepest area of the garden, sitting on a small stone bench. “I thought you’d be off in the woods drawing.”

“I thought I’d be meeting up with you in Galdin Quay,” he answered back. 

Regis let out a deep sigh and sat next to him. “I did too but the day didn’t go as planned.”

“You didn’t trust it from the beginning.” It wasn’t a question.

“No, and I was right. I’ll tell both you and Lunafreya soon but what I need to tell you now is this: Do not go near or speak to Ardyn Izunia. Also, I don’t want any more deep, private business affairs to be discussed around Ravus.”

The Ardyn part didn’t surprise Noctis, but the Ravus part did. “That bad, huh?” He tried to lighten things up if only a little.  


“Promise me, Noctis.” Regis met his son’s eyes, he was dead serious and highly concerned. 

Noctis was struck by the look in his father’s eyes but agreed. “I promise.” He hugged him tightly, a new and foreign fear grew in his heart. Something wasn’t right and he had to be extremely careful and weary moving forward. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Ardyn truly up to? Will Ravus get Noctis in the end?! Find out! Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is late. I've been dealing with a lot of bull shit and drama recently but thank God that's over. Please keep enjoying and thank you so much again! <3
> 
> \--
> 
> Noctis: Dad, I need to tell you that I—  
> Ravus: Regis, we need to leave.  
> Noctis: I hate Ravus so much!  
> Ravus: I knew that already *in his head, sobbing at the rejection*
> 
> \--
> 
> Um, so no music this time because my dumbass forgot to write down the songs I used -.- I apologize.


	13. Gifts with Meaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis brings a gift to Prompto and the boys spend some time together.

After his father's meeting with Ardyn, Noctis decided to stay home for a few days to make them both feel at ease. If his father had reacted in that way then Ardyn Izunia was truly a man to never be trusted much less even be around. This wasn’t a request from his father he was going to ignore. It was a rare day off for them and he was planning on spending it at home again, but Regis insisted that he get some fresh air instead, greatly surprising him.

“Dad, you sure?” Noctis asked again as he grabbed the car keys to the Regalia, another thing his father had insisted on. 

“Please, do go and enjoy yourself. They say the days are going to be perfect in Duscae. Besides, you’ve been away from your second home for too long now and you are probably very much missed.” When Noctis was about to question him, Regis reached out and pulled the thin gold chain his son kept hidden in his shirt. He gave him a look after both saw the clear, forget-me-not, and gold-flecked band that hung innocently around his neck.

Noctis’s eyes widened and his face went beet red; he kept the ring out of sight to avoid any questions. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed by it, the opposite. If he could he would cry out to the four winds his undying love for the forest prince known as Prompto of the royal wilderness. 

“So what’s her name?”

As much as he knew that there was no ill intent whatsoever, the “her” part stung and made his heart tremble in a way that he could not help. Was now the time to tell him the truth? But even if he did, how would he even begin to explain Prompto? Regis would only see him as not only gay but crazy. He licked his dry lips and before he could say anything Lunafreya swooped in and saved him.

“There is time to tease and gossip about Noctis’s beloved. Right now he has a long drive and it is rude to make people wait.” She shoved him out the door. “I packed your overnight bag, it’s already in the Regalia and go to the flower shop, I had a splendid bouquet created for you, paid for, and ready to pick up,” she explained as they walked to the Regalia.

“A bouquet? Really, Luna?”

“What? Noctis Lucis Caelum, don’t you  _ dare  _ tell me you think flower-giving is a gendered type of gift!”

“I don’t! Just that—”

“So there’s no problem then!” she said with a smile and closed the Regalia’s door. “Go on, have fun but not too much~” She winked and headed back inside.

Noctis groaned, “I can’t believe she’s trying to get me laid.” He shook his head and started the Regalia, driving off, and headed for Insomnia’s finest flower shop. Once he arrived, the flower shop owner wasted no time in handing him the large and rather beautifully colorful bouquet as though he had been waiting for him.

“Hope they love them!”

“Thanks, Weskham, and say hello to your husband next time you go back to Altissia!” Noctis called back to the old family friend.

Weskham chuckled, “Thanks, and will do, Noctis.”

He gently placed the bouquet in the seat beside him and would steal occasional glances at it during the drive to Duscae. “I’m not going to lie, you are beautiful but it does feel a little weird to give the prince of the forest flowers when he probably has the ability to flood all Eos in flowers. But I do guess it’s the thought that counts. At least I hope Prompto sees you like that.” Noctis banged his head on the steering wheel. “This is like gifting a bottle of wine to a person that owns the vineyard that the bottle came from. Welp, wish me luck, gift bouquet, and Shiva help me.”

The drive lasted a while longer and Noctis felt anxious as all get out when he finally arrived. He parked in his usual spot and rented the usual camper seeing that Luna had packed him enough clothes to last him a while including some of his dressier clothes. If only she knew he’d be in the woods all day, but he thought why not and be a little extra at some point. He grabbed the bouquet and headed for the clearing, thoughts a garble of white noise with each step, and passing second. He really had to calm down, this was Prompto after all!

“Breath, Noctis, breathe.” He looked up, surprised that he had gotten there so soon. He made his way in, smiling seeing Prompto sitting on his stump, conversing with Ignis. Aranea and Gladio spotted him first but they didn’t move or say anything, their gazes wide and their jaws slack. Did he do something wrong? It had to be the bouquet. He wanted to turn back but it was too late, Prompto had already caught sight of him.

“Noctis…” Prompto stood up, galaxy-filled eyes surprised when he caught sight of the bouquet in his hands.

Ignis turned around and restrained himself from facepalming. “Eos, help me…” he muttered quietly enough that none heard him.

Prompto met Noctis halfway, eyes still filled with shock but also with awe of the beautiful arrangement. “Are these really for me?” he asked him softly.

Noctis looked away nervously, the blush undeniable on his cheeks. “Y-Yeah,” he cleared his throat. “I know it must look like a really dumb gift seeing that you’re the prince of the forest and can conjure a thousand bouquets like this or even better so I’m sorry if you don’t like it or if this even comes out as insulting…” 

Prompto held back the giggles as Noctis continued to ramble non-stop. He was only partially listening too distracted by the rather lovely bouquet. Flowers of yellow, red-orange, blue, white, with tiny wild daisies, called out to him, their meanings making his heart race. There was even a blush-colored rose or two which made him blush as well. He finally snapped back to reality noting that Noctis was still talking. He gingerly took the bouquet in one hand, wrapped an arm around the back of his neck, pulled him forward, and silenced his endless, anxious prattle with his lips.

Finally, at long last silenced, Noctis kissed him back, arms wrapping around the prince’s thin waist. His blush grew feeling their kiss deepen which he reciprocated without hesitation, shuddering slightly when their tongues met.

_ ‘Calm down, Prompto,’  _ he kept telling himself as his heart continued to pound like a foolish maiden and also praying to the Six that no pollen would happen again. He didn’t need that kind of humiliation again and especially not during such a tender moment like this.

“Aww,” Aranea whispered and blew a gentle breeze causing a few petals to fall around them.

“Aranea!” Ignis hissed.

Gladio chuckled and had the sunlight bathe down upon them like a gentle spotlight warm and golden as the petals continued to fall.

“Gladio,” Ignis groaned, his face hidden in his hands as the wind and sun sprites began to waltz together. “Honestly.”

“Lighten up, Ignis, weddings are so lovely after all,” Aranea laughed. “You dance well, big guy.”

Gladio winked at her. “Same to you.”

“Cut it out! Both of you! Noctis has no idea what he’s just done!”

“Should have taught him more than just the birds and the bees, Mr. Wet Blanket Advisor!” Aranea said in a mocking sing-song voice.

“How was I to know he’d show up with a bouquet?!”

“Too late,” both Shield and Sword laughed as they continued their spontaneous waltz.

After a few moments, Noctis slowly parted from Prompto’s irresistible lips. He smiled when he pressed his forehead to his. “I take it you liked the flowers?” His smile grew seeing his own smile and happy nod; they were both splitting at the seams and stuffed with sunshine and love. “I’m glad.”

Prompto couldn’t find the words still, he was too giddy to even try. So he did the next best thing and pressed tiny kisses to Noctis’s lips, giggling in between each one as Noctis returned them. After the thousandth kiss, he found his voice again. “Come with me.”

“Where to?”

“Everywhere, anywhere, nowhere.” He kissed him again. “I’m too happy to even think. For now, mind putting these in my room?”

“Sure.” Noctis reluctantly let him go and headed for the weeping willow.

Aranea nudged Ignis, who sighed and held up a water-made vase which she quickly froze with a blast of cold wind. She filled it and handed it back to Ignis. She stopped him from getting a word in and pointed to Noctis.

“Fine.” Ignis walked out of the river and headed over to Noctis, ignoring Aranea and Gladio as they continued to laugh and waltz. “Absolute morons… Uh, Noct, a quick word.”

“Sure, Ignis, and uh, what’s up with them?”

“Cactus juice, anyway.” He took the flowers, put them in the vase, and put them in Prompto’s room before quickly returning to Noctis. “I know Prompto’s waiting for you but this matter cannot wait.”

“Iggy, you’re scaring me again.”

“It’s nothing wrong, per se.” He caught sight of Prompto’s ring around his neck. “Right. So, do you recall when Prompto gave you this?”

“Yes…?”

“He was right that it would help you find his mother because a little of his magic is in that ring.”

Noctis looked down at it. “Wow, I didn’t know that. I thought it was a normal ring. Almost thought he was proposing.”

Ignis let out a forced nervous laugh. “Proposal, mm, yes, right. Ha. Funny that you mention that. You see, er, a ring, like that, means a lot of things.”

“Like?” Noctis crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow in amusement. A flustered Ignis was hilarious.

“A relationship. A bond. A sharing of powers, magic, abilities. A… A suggestion of sharing half of one’s life?” he finished quietly.

“‘A suggestion of sharing half of one’s own life?’ Ignis, please make sense.”

Ignis huffed in frustration at Noctis’s slow understanding and his own inability to be clear and direct. “A ring says that “here is half my life” and giving him a bouquet means “and here is my half in return”!”

Noctis blinked and his eyes grew wide. “Wait. Wait, wait, wait! So I… Did I just…?”

“This ring is a proposal and a bouquet gifted shows that you can provide for you both so, um, you two are basically engaged if not practically married?” Ignis quickly caught Noctis and Aranea and Gladio rushed over, fanning him.

“I mean, that’s what it means for us, but of course you didn’t know and Prompto knows you don’t!” Ignis stated quickly to diffuse the situation.

“I… I…!”

“How many seedlings are you having?” Gladio grinned.

“Not the time!” Aranea tried to scold him but was laughing.

“It truly isn’t!” Ignis said sternly.

“Anyway, breathe, Noct. As the downpour said, Prompto knows that you don’t so don’t worry so much. Now, go! It’s rude to keep a prince waiting on his wedding day—”

“—and night!”

Noctis ran from the three of them, took Prompto’s hand, didn’t let him speak, and disappeared. Thank the Six he had been at the entrance of the clearing and hadn’t heard or seen anything. 

“Will you two stop laughing!” Ignis fumed as they both fell at his feet, holding their sides from cackling so much.

“Whoa! What’s the rush, Noct?” Prompto gasped as they rushed from the clearing.

“Nothing!” he answered quickly. “Just Ignis, Gladio, and Aranea holding us up and I didn’t want to lose more daylight.”

“Oh. You’re not staying the night?” he asked with sadness bleeding through.

Noctis stopped and looked at Prompto, did he think the bouquet meant what it was meant to mean for him? Astrals, why was he so socially inept? He put his nerves and fears aside and focused on what was truly important. He let go of his hand and stroked his cheek with a feather-soft touch. “I’m not going anywhere, Prom, promise. I’m staying the night and the morning and maybe the day too. Maybe I’ll never go back.”

That caught him by surprise but he smiled and laughed. “We both know you have to go back eventually so I’ll allow myself to be selfish for once and keep you all the time I can.”

Noctis leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “Be as selfish as you want around me. I’m all yours, Prom.”

He smiled and pecked his lips. “And I’m all yours. Ever at your side, Noct.”

“Sounds perfect to me. So, where to?”

Prompto winked and whistled for their chocobos. He cooed and snuggled them when they arrived, smiling brighter than the light of day as they nuzzled him. “Cutest. Birds. Ever!”

Noctis couldn’t help himself and took a picture of the scene, he’d have to draw it later.

“What’s that?” Prompto looked over curiously at the object in his hands.

“Oh, it’s called a phone. I use it to call people, play games, take pictures, and whatever else. You communicate with it. If I need to talk to my dad I can talk to him through this.”

“Does he answer back?”

“When he’s not busy.” He showed it to him, a picture of Regis on the screen.

“Is that your father? Can he see me?”

“Yes, that’s him and no he can’t. This is only a picture of him. You know when I draw something, it’s only an image of the real thing? Well, it’s the same idea only that taking a picture is instant.” He showed him the picture he just took of him. “See? Like my drawings just faster.”

Prompto looked at it and nodded. Though this was faster and a perfect copy, he liked Noctis’s art better.

“Do you want to try?” When he nodded, he showed him how it worked, guiding him slowly. After a few tries, he was able to get a good selfie of the two of them. “I did it! Wow, the light looks great in it. We both look like princes.”

Noctis’s heart stuttered at that. “Yeah, I guess we do.”

“Can we take more while we explore?”

“Definitely.” Noctis took his phone, they mounted their chocobos and were off. They explored every high and every low of Duscae as well as other areas of Lucis. So long as there was tree density, Prompto was fine. The “forest” was a much vaster world than Noctis could have ever imagined. The city was the human world, dark, concrete, and barren of the lush world Prompto had been born into. His heart hurt knowing he and other spirits of the forest could never cross into his world, but Prompt constantly reminded him it wasn’t his fault.

They’d stop to let the chocobos rest and Noctis showed him his world on his phone. His father, his friends, the company, the city, and hundreds of pictures of his mother’s garden. “I’d love to visit it, it looks like your own piece of paradise,” Prompto said, his fingers hovering over the images.

“Maybe someday,” Noctis offered with hope even though he knew it would be difficult.

“One day,” Prompto smiled. He got up, tugged on his hand, and then sat down, leaning against his chocobo.

Noctis followed his lead and sat down as well, but then guided Prompto to sit in his lap. He smiled when he snuggled into him and, in return, he held him close with his chin resting on the top of his head. They both looked out over the land, the sun beginning its descent upon the land. “Is this our forever?” Noctis whispered.

Prompto smiled softly and sighed, fingers caressing the ring that lay on Noctis’s chest. “It can be if you want it to be.” 

“Ever at your side, right?”

He chuckled softly and closed his eyes, soothed by Noctis’s heartbeat against his cheek. “Mmmhmm… Noctis?”

“Yeah?”

“Did Iggy mention what a bouquet meant to you?” His silence and stutters said it all. “Thought so. Don’t worry, I know you didn’t know, and anyway, to be truly married, we’d have to be wed at my father’s tree by him.”

Noctis’s stutters halted and his silence grew, only filled by his racing thoughts.

Prompto began to grow nervous. He let out a tiny, forced laugh. “Yeah, us married, impossible, right?”

“So is you being real. So is me being able to see you. So is us being in love. So, why not add another item to the list?”  Prompto stared up at him, stunned.  Noctis met his gaze, seeing a new world in them. “I don’t want anyone else, Prompto. You are the only one I’ve ever felt love for and am more than willing to fight for. I’ve had relationships before but none I would ever think about risking it all for. For you, I’d face both our dads, leave it all behind if it meant having you for the rest of my life. You’re it, Prompto, and nothing could change the fact that you’re the love of my life and the reason I breathe.”

Prompt couldn’t think, breathe, or function really. Noctis’s words seeped into each of his cells. He closed his eyes, his heart thumping in time with his. He held back the sting of tears, his heart too happy that words in any language failed.

“Too much of a confession?” Noctis asked nervously.

“Never, if anything, I don’t have words to even compare.”

“No need for that, Prompto.” He kissed the top of his head and they continued resting in silence. Without much thought, Noctis began to hum the familiar melody his mother would sing to him.

Prompto shifted slightly, eyes taking in his love. “How do you know that song?”

“Hmm? Oh, my mom would sing it to me. Why?”

“I know it too. My dad sometimes would hum it to me because my mom would sing it all the time around him.”

“How is that possible? It’s a song my mom wrote.”

“My dad said it was a song my mother made up. Do you think they knew each other? If they did, that would explain how you can see me. Your mother must have passed it onto you!” Prompto was almost vibrating with excitement.

“If that’s true, how did my mom have the ability?”

“That is still a mystery. Can you ask your dad if your mother ever knew someone by the name of Adelaide?”

Noctis nodded. “Will do as soon as I get home.”

“OMG! It’s like we’re slowly unraveling the mysteries of the universe!”

Noctis chuckled softly and pulled him back into his embrace. “Our corner of the universe anyway.”

“Ours… that sounds nice. More than nice, it’s perfect.” Their gazes met and all too soon their lips did as well. Prompto shifted himself around until he was straddling Noctis, arms around his neck, and body shivering at the closeness but Noctis pulled him so much closer their hearts fell in sync. “Noct…” he whispered softly, his world melting away with each kiss, touch, and taste. Their lips eventually moved away from each other, finding new places to explore like their necks, throat, and a nibble or two here and there. They were both startled when the chocobo kwehed at them, signaling that it wanted to get up. They laughed and moved away so the chocobo could stretch and stand.

“Guess we should head back, huh?” Noctis asked.

Prompto looked at the sky, the night was approaching and the chocobos weren’t a fan of night travel. “Yeah, let’s head back.”

They got on their chocobos, rode back, and talked the whole way about everything and nothing as Prompto liked to put it. They tried to hide it, but something was running in both their minds that night. Soon enough, they reached the clearing. The chocobos let out a kweh and dashed off. Prompto looked around and rose an eyebrow. “No retinue.”

“Is it that late?”

“Well, Ignis rests in the stream and Aranea is on guard while Gladio sleeps with the sun. Guess it’s just you and me for now.”

“If that’s the case.” Noctis bowed and held out his hand.

“What?” Prompto blushed.

“I mean we are engaged so a dance is in order, I believe.”

His blush deepened but he gingerly placed his hand in his. Noctis smiled at him and pulled him close, hand on his waist, and led him into a slow, songless dance. Prompto was nervous, to say the least, but seeing the universe in Noctis’s eyes made everything that wasn’t their love disappear.

Aranea peeked at them, smiling, and whispered on the winds of the night, the breeze in the trees, leaves, and grass creating a symphony for the two young lovers. “Sweet love to you both.” She disappeared. 

Their slow dance continued only now with more rhythm and purpose. Prompto buried his face in Noctis’s neck, smiling when his beloved hugged him tenderly. They weren’t really dancing anymore but swaying side-to-side and it was beautiful either way.

The heavens cleared, any clouds that had been lingering faded away, and a thousand million stars dotted the ink-black sky while the full moon bathed them both. Eventually, they stopped swaying and simply held onto each other. They moved to meet the other’s gaze, blue-grey oceans being lost in the stars of blue-violet. Noctis held Prompto’s face in his hands, pressing a kiss to his brow, eyelids, nose, and finally his lips. There was no hesitation, no thoughts, just their kiss, deep, rich, and sweet. Their kiss grew into something more passionate, filled with need, and budding desire. Noctis pulled away but was quick to grab Prompto’s hand, guiding him to the weeping willow.

“Noct—”

“I know. Ignis explained this also so… will you let me build this bond with you? Will you let me love and worship your every inch tonight?”

Prompto went impossibly red but nodded, kissing Noctis with passionate desire, toppling both of them inside his room in the weeping willow. Gods, he wanted this more than anything else. He wanted that connection, that freedom, that love that burned his every cell, engraving Noctis into his very being and himself onto him in return. As the kisses grew feverish, the touches more pleasure-filled, and eyes pleaded for more, Prompto stopped them. 

“What is it, love?” Noctis began to fear he had done something wrong.

He only shook his head and bit his lip shyly and whispered it into his ear.

“Oh.” Noctis gave him a gentle smile and kissed his lips and hands. “It’s okay, I’ll guide you.” It didn’t take long for the fire to reignite and once the barrier of their clothes was gone, the night was filled with the melodies of pure love. Moans, gasps, cries left their lips, a kiss, and touch enough to quell the ache but then they weren’t. Pants for more were whispered and more and more was granted. Where did one body end and the other begin? Did it matter? Did anything matter? The only thing that made sense was the pleasure and heat radiating from the other's body and the whispery way they spoke their names. Noctis kissed Prompto’s forehead and Prompto snuck one last kiss from his lover’s lips before balling himself up in his arms, their bodies a mess of limbs and residual bliss. It wasn't long before both slept soundly, the world in a hushed silence so nothing could disturb their sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3
> 
> I'm allowed to love my own work and I love this chapter a lot and I hope everyone does as well :)
> 
> \--
> 
> Regis: What's her name?  
> Luna: His name is Prompto and I'm going to be the maid of honor at their wedding!  
> Regis and Noctis: *blink* *blink*  
> Ravus: *screaming internally*
> 
> Ignis: So you're kind of married?  
> Noctis: *walking off with Prompto* So I was thinking a wedding Altissia, 500 guests, something small  
> Ignis: *facepalm*
> 
> \--
> 
> Song(s) Used for this Chapter:  
> Waltz of the Flowers from "The Nutcracker" written by Peter llyitch Tchaikovsky  
> On the Blue Danube by Johann Strauss II  
> We Are Love by Il Volo
> 
> \--
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/50/b4/58/50b458bd85ea42cb832e4bf5a4a4f3d1.jpg this is the bouquet Noctis gives to Prompto!


	14. Why the Flowers Don't Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed.
> 
> TW: Mentioned character death

The sun rose and its light filtered through the thick trees’ leaves like it did every day but today it was a little different. The breeze blew by like it did every morning, blowing through the trees and making the leaves dance ever lazily but today it was a little different. The steams, rivers, and brooks ran as they did each morning, carrying the silent good mornings and waking the sleepy forests but today it was a little different.

The stream, breeze, and sun did their jobs, flooding and filling the prince’s clearing like they did each morning, but, for once, there was no one to wake the prince. The clearing was all but silent except for the tiny murmurs of deep slumber and even breaths of the two lovers hidden and protected by the weeping willow. Their naked bodies curled tightly and warmly around the other as though shielding themselves from the outside worlds. The prince of the first to shift in his sleep but only to cuddle closer to his human lover, wanting his body and heat like a greedy child that never learned to share. Anyone be damned that dared to take him away; they were engaged and bonded closer than their souls were to their bodies. 

Noctis seemed to read Prompto’s thoughts and only reinforced the fact that they belonged to each other as he hugged him tighter, nuzzling his face in his sunflower petal hair. “Prom…” he muttered, breathing in his paradise, body relaxing, and a soft smile crossing his sleeping face. 

It was another lazy while before Prompto stirred again. Could anyone blame him for being so lazy? He had spent the night holding and being held by the love of his life and was pleased by him like he never imagined he could be. That being said, he had also returned the favor. Slowly and heavily, his eyes began opening, creaking at the effort it took to do so. He was too dream-filled to realize what was going on… until it hit him what the warmth was that held him. His galactic blue-violet eyes took in Noctis’s sleeping face, his heart racing so fast he thought it might crash at any given second. Eventually, he managed to calm himself and truly take in the peace and comfort he felt lying in his lover’s arms, both curled up in his little room within the weeping willow. 

“Noctis…” he whispered tenderly. His eyes wandered away from his face to all of his blessed body causing a blush of pink to taint his face. He couldn’t help himself, he had to know if it was all real or not. He untangled an arm and ever so carefully, his fingers explored Noctis’s skin as if it was the first time all over again. His touch caressed along his arms, his shoulders, all of his back he could reach, being careful with the scar, and made his way to his face again. The pads of his fingers worked gingerly across the apples of his cheeks blushing again at the natural shimmer of his fair skin. His gaze fell on his lips, full, and filled with wonder and love. He closed his eyes, shivering as he recalled all the things his lips were capable of making him feel. His body felt alive again at just the thought. 

“Still dreaming, Prom?”

His eyes shot open and bit his lip seeing Noctis look at him with that deadly smirk. “Noct.”

He did his shy lover a favor and closed the space between them, lips greeting his in good morning. Gods, he was unrepentantly addicted to Prompto. All of him was a blessing and a curse. Noctis’s hands wandered to his hips, squeezing them softly and shivering when the blonde unintentionally pressed them to his. It was enough to drive a sane person to insanity and he was already there. He guided Prompto on his back, skin tingling feeling him already trembling beneath him. He pecked his lips before his mouth kissed down his throat, his chest, his stomach, and then arrived at his hips. His arm wrapped around his body loosely as he began to worship such petite and flawless hips.

Prompto’s fingers were lost in Noctis’s dark raven hair, tiny and soft gasps leaving his lips from the bliss. His back arched when he felt his hot and wet kisses against his inner thighs. “Noct…” he gasped in a rush of breath. He needed him and badly.

Noctis didn’t need to be told twice as he collected Prompto in his arms, their bodies crying out in ecstasy and warmth once they became one. Lips, fingers, hips, legs, it was all a jumbled and senseless chaos as they made blissful love. Astals, it was heaven on Eos. Pants for more and more filled the air. Their names a prayer that could only be granted with their bodies. It was enough, it was never enough. They had been starving their entire lives and now could only be satisfied with each other's touch, taste, scent, and flesh.  When it was all over they were gasping for air, bodies hot and sweaty and pleased. Prompto reached out, shameless and no longer shy as his touch left a trail of gold on his lover’s skin.

Noctis didn’t mind, he welcomed being dyed the colors of the forest and his lover. He pressed a feathery kiss to his shoulder before resting his forehead against it. He smiled and closed his eyes feeling Prompto hug him close and melted when his fingers combed through his disheveled hair. “I love you,” he mumbled against his skin.

He closed his eyes and cradled him closer. “I love you too.” They laid there in their bliss for a while longer until he knew he had to get up. He giggled softly when Noctis hugged him tighter. “Noct, we have to get up.”

“No,” he pouted and protested like a spoiled toddler.

“Don’t you have to head home?” He gasped when Noctis suddenly flipped him onto his front. “Noct—” He laughed as he laid on top of him, arms around his middle, and hiding his face int the back of his neck. “Really, Noct?”

“Really, Prom,” he declared defiantly. 

“You’re so spoiled.”

“I don’t care.” He hugged Prompto tighter.

“As a prince, I order you to get off of me.”

“Yeah, that’s not what you ordered last night.”

“Noctis!”

“Or this morning either.”

“Noctis Lucis Caelum!”

“Not my full name,” he groaned.

“So behave!” Prompto wriggled out of his grasp and managed to sit up, He glanced back at Noctis as he pulled on his breaches and rolled his eyes with a grin. He was laying on his front, stretched out shamelessly in his nude glory like a coeurl. “C’mon.” He slapped his ass as he got out of the willow and pulled on his shirt.

“Oww! Now I’m injured!”

“C’mon, Noct,” he laughed all the more. “You need a bath or do you want to be covered in golden pollen?”

“Your fault I’m like this, to begin with!” he argued as he got out, barely dressed.

“Uh-huh.”

“Kinda like the look.” He laughed at how red Prompto went. “Kidding, kidding. So, bath?” Prompto rolled his eyes and led him to a small hidden pond. “So you don’t bathe in the stream?”

“Iggy lives there, genius.”

“Makes sense!” He glared at Prompto when he suddenly pushed him in. “Really? I didn’t bring extra clothes.”

“I’ll let Aranea know,” he said as he stripped out of his clothes and got in with Noctis. He moved over to a large rock and pulled out a hand-woven basket filled with an array of bottles all filled with different colored liquids. “We make these from plants and leaves.

“Natural oils, nice. No wonder you always smell good.”

He laughed, “Thanks. Also being surrounded by flowers helps.” He tensed but quickly relaxed when Noctis’s arms wrapped around his middle and he nuzzled his face into his shoulders. He smiled at the thousands of kisses he pressed to his skin, sighing softly when his hands ran tenderly over his body. “Noct.” He bit his lip when his hands wandered farther. He turned around and met his gaze, budding desire in full bloom within them. “My turn,” he whispered and proceeded to spoil Noctis but it turned into them both spoiling each other with touches, caresses, and eventually making love to one another again, the oils being used liberally during their bath and lovemaking.

“Seriously?” Ignis shuddered back at the clearing.

“Oh, leave them be; it’s their honeymoon,” Aranea snickered.

“Yes, but why in the water?!” he glared as she cackled.

\--

Bliss-filled days become bliss-filled weeks and eventually months. Things at the company and home were running as smooth as possible even with a few hiccups here and there but otherwise, life continued as per usual and that was fine with Noctis.

In his world, his father remained wary of Ardyn Izunia and even Ravus still. Luna and Nyx were officially dating and they, along with Noctis, Libertus, and Crowe, loved to hang out and had become very tight-nit. The occasional tease still happened, it was unavoidable amongst friends after all.

In the spirit world, almost everything was perfect. Almost perfect coming from the fact that there was some tension in the air between Ignis and Gladio. Neither was about to budge about talking about their feelings. It was as though they had made a silent pact to keep their hearts sealed away, remain friends, and simply fulfill their duties. Aranea was about to strangle them both but she still retained a very small percentage of control with them, but Prompto and Noctis knew that wouldn’t last long.

However, when it came to them, the two lovers were in absolute “marital bliss” as Aranea loved described it. She wasn’t wrong, each day was a new opportunity to love each other, grow with each other, learn from each other, and support one another. They were love-sick but this was no puppy love, Noctis was constantly thinking of possible ways to tell King Verstael and have his blessing to marry Prompto. Anyone would say he was out of his mind, how could he have fallen that madly in love with the prince so fast? He had no answer. Prompto simply put it as love at first sight and he couldn’t really argue with that.

Though he didn’t spend every single day in Duscae, it felt like it was more his world than his own. Was this reality and out there the fantasy? It was all blurring together, it would have scared any but that line of reality and fantasy felt second nature to dance on like if he never belonged to either or he truly did belong to both. Either way, Noctis did know one truth and that was that he belonged by Prompto’s side. Today was no exception. They had been together for four months and they were nearing their anniversary and Prompto’s birthday so Noctis was concocting a romantic afternoon, possible night and next morning, with his lover to celebrate.

“Noctis, what are you doing?” Prompto laughed as he led him by the hand slowly who knows where. Noctis had shown up excited but secretive and had told him to follow him and blindfolded him . He of course played along, his own heart aflutter with giddiness over his plans.

“You’ll see, Prom,” Noctis said with light laughter in his voice. He had been wandering around one day, Prompto tied up in royal matters, and found a new area deep in the woods. It was a circular area surrounded thickly by trees almost like a fortress with the biggest tree he had ever seen in the middle. The area was sun-bathed and warm so why not have a romantic lunch together there? They walked for a little bit longer until they were a few feet from the prepared spread. He pecked Prompto’s lips and removed the blindfold. 

Prompto gasped at the sight and smiled at Noctis. “Oh, Noct—” He suddenly went pale and breathing shallow when he saw exactly where he had brought them. “Noctis, run!”

“Prompto, what is it?” He was terrified seeing how panicked he was.

“Just go!” But it was too late. The tree in the center shuddered and King Verstael stepped out.

“Prompto, I didn’t know you were coming today. I would have—” He stopped cold, the whole forest frozen as the king stood in shock seeing his son and a human in his domain. “Prompto, get back!” The ground shook as large tree roots came up and charged towards Noctis.

“Dad, no!” Prompto stopped them, gritting his teeth from the power struggle between him and his father. “Noctis, get out of here!”

Verstael’s eyes widened and he dropped the roots. “Noctis?” He looked at the human and his eyes narrowed. He began walking over to him, holding up a hand to his son, his silent way of telling him to wait. 

Prompto was shaking, frozen to the core in fear of what was about to happen. He prayed to every Astral that his father would listen to what they had to say. He knew the rules but just maybe this could happen. He would fight for Noctis no matter what happened. 

Verstael stopped directly in front of Noctis and watched him kneel and bow his head in respect. “Up.” He searched his eyes, they were the same. “Noctis Lucis Caelum. You may look like your father but I see so much of Aulea in you especially those storm eyes.”

He was stunned and watched him carefully as Verstael circled him, like a hawk about to strike its weaker pray. “How do you know about either of my parents?”

Verstael stopped and met his gaze again. “Your mother and Prompto’s mother were best friends back when Adelaide was still human.” He let his words sink in with both shocked young men and continued. “Noctis, do you know how your parents met?”

He nodded. “Rock of Ravatogh Festival. It was a benefit show and my mom was in a band. They met there since dad was there as a representative of Caelum Designs. She and her best friend were the leads and they started it.”

“And did your father mention much of your mother’s best friend?”

“No, just that they were close. But… my mother… she would talk about her to me. She said that she…” His heart stopped. 

“Go on.”

“That her friend fell in love with a prince and that she was the queen of the flowers. That’s how her stories always started. How could I have forgotten…? But that doesn’t mean anything!”

“No, but this does.” Verstael pulled out a folded and worn paper from his pocket. “Come, both of you.” He unfolded the paper revealing instead a familiar old photograph. It was a picture of Regis, Aulea, Verstael, and Adelaide at Ravatogh.

“That’s not possible…” Noctis whispered. 

“It is and you know it. I assume you’ve seen it.” He looked down at it, anger and hurt in his heart. “Fitting how cruelty took both your mother’s away. Adelaide gave up her human life to be with me but cared so much for Aulea that she gave her the ability of our sight to her, which she clearly gave to you, young Caelum.”

“Dad, why can’t I see mom? I want to see her!” Prompto was close to tears. Now that his father was confessing and talking about her, now was the time to ask something this important. 

“She is not in this forest, Prompto, nor is she here period.” Noctis grabbed Prompto when he looked close to fainting, a pain-filled sob racking his body. He held back his glare, how could his own father be so blunt about the mother he always refused to speak of?

“Mom’s tree… but she’s a tree!”

_ “Was.” _

“What happened to her?! Tell me!” he cried through his tears.

Verstael grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from Noctis. “Why don’t you ask him?”

They both looked at each other in wide-eyed bewilderment and disbelief. “But what do I have to do with—”

“Noctis, did your garden not have at one time a blossom tree, specifically a peach one?”

“It did but when mom died, dad—” his voice halted abruptly, his world crashing down around him. “He…”

“Say it. What did Regis Lucis Caelum do to Adelaide’s peach blossom tree? What did he do knowing full well what that tree meant? What did he do?!”

“He cut it down!” Noctis screamed. His body was shaking and he felt his throat clamping shut.

“He cut it down mercilessly even knowing that it was his wife’s best friend. Adelaide wanted to rest nowhere else but your mother’s garden. I carried her dying body all the way out there, my newborn son in my arms. Your mother was devastated to see her and agreed without hesitation. She swore Adelaide would rest in peace and she would always care for her and Prompto. When she died, Adelaide went with her to the grave thanks to your murderous father!”

“No!” Prompto screamed, dewdrop tears never-ending as they cascaded down his face. “It can’t be true! Noctis and his family are fighting for us! They're fighting for the world to heal!”

“Aulea did, but his father I doubt. I can’t speak for his son either.”

Noctis shakily looked up and tried to speak, no words left his lips and his jaw was too stiff and tight to make a sound.

“Can’t even utter a word. Better for me because I never want to hear you or see you again, Noctis Lucis Caelum. Ignis, Gladio, Aranea!”

The three suddenly appeared before them. “Yes, your majesty?” They all kept their composure despite knowing that everything had gone to absolute ruin.

“Take Noctis Lucis Caelum out of my forest and make sure he never wanders in again.”

“Yes, your majesty.” Ignis stayed with Prompto and watched with a heavy heart as Aranea and Gladio remorsefully picked him off the ground and led him out.

“Pr-Prom… Prompto!”

Ignis’s eyes widened when the prince simply looked away, turning a blind eye as he was taken away.

“I’m sorry, Noct,” Gladio muttered, his chest aching.

“We’ll figure it out, kid, promise,” Aranea whispered though she knew it fell on deaf ears. How could she or the rest of them begin healing his broken heart?

\--

It felt like hours before Noctis had collected enough strength to make the long drive home. Everything was a jumble of a thousand emotions in his head that he had no idea how to begin sorting. Two, however, were clear. One, Prompto no longer wanted anything to do with him. Second, he had to speak with his father. The drive felt incredibly short and he didn’t know if it was nerves or anger, but it was probably both. It was almost completely dark by the time he made it home. Not bothering to greet Luna or Ravus, he headed directly for the garden knowing his father liked to rest out there before dinner.

Regis was sitting on the stone bench, an old photo album in his hands, smiling a bittersweet smile at the pictures of when he and Aulea had been younger and some included Adelaide and Verstael.

“Do you regret it at all, dad?”

He was startled at Noctis’s voice, even more seeing the hurricane in them. “Noctis, son, what is it?”

“I asked you a question, dad, or do you not regret chopping down the peach blossom tree?”

He was surprised at the question seeing that it was a matter that they had settled years ago when it had happened.

“You know that I do. Noctis, to this day I don’t know why I did it, but I regret it with my whole life.”

“But will your whole life ever bring back Adelaide?” He glared at his father, Prompto’s ring feeling hot against his skin.

The photo album dropped to the ground, the world having gone silent that neither even noticed it fall. Regis stood up slowly, breath ripped from his chest. “Adelaide… How do you know her name? Noctis, Noctis!” He followed his son as he rapidly headed to the scene of the crime. He froze when he saw him kneeling at the stump, a hand with the ring on it caressing the long-gone tree. He recognized the ring immediately. 

“No wonder I couldn’t find her, I’ve lived next to her grave for seventeen years. Why, dad, why?!”

“I told you! I’ve told you many times before! I barely know myself!”

“No, I barely know you. Adelaide, dad. Mom’s best friend. Prompto’s mom.”

“Prompto, how do you—” His body relaxed when he realized how he knew the forest prince. “Duscae. All this time it was Duscae. But how could you… No, I know, why even ask. Adelaide gave your mother the power of sight and of course she gave it to you.”

“I know. Verstael already told me and now I can’t ever come near his son thanks to you.”

“Verstael is seriously blaming you?”

“Of course he is! And now because of you, I’ll never get to see Prompto again and now he hates me. The person I love the most hates me…” He angrily wiped away a stray tear.

Regis’s eyes widened as he was taken aback. “Love? Noctis, you—”

“Are gay. Yeah, and I love Prompto. Not that either of those things matters now.” He walked past his father or almost did had he not caught his arm.

“Noctis, please! We have to talk,” Regis pleaded with him, desperate for his son to hear him. 

He ripped his arm away. “Just leave me alone, you’ve ruined enough, dad. If I can even call you my father.” He headed back inside, slamming the door behind him.

“Noctis…” Regis stumbled back, tears running down his face. “I’m so sorry. Please… What have I done?”

“Oh, come now, Regis, the boy will come around. They always do.” A voice purred in the darkness.

He looked around, surprised but alert. “Who’s there?!”

“No need to get worked up, just an old friend.” Ardyn stepped into view, the photo album in his hands.

“You! Get out of here!” He gasped when Ardyn caught his hands.

“Tut, tut. No need for violence. You almost welcomed me last time I was here in this pretty little garden.”

“What are you—?!” His eyes widened when he yanked him close to him.

“I'll let you on a little known secret, Regis. I killed Adelaide,” Ardyn whispered mockingly. He laughed darkly when he saw the look of horror on Regis’s face as his gold eyes went completely black and a thick, oil-like liquid oozed from his eyes and the corners of his mouth. “And now you will help me again and we shall finish what we started years ago.” He squeezed Regis’s hands, smirking as he gasped in pain. “Don’t resist, Regis. You didn’t even put up a fight last time when I had you kill the queen. That’s it, that’s it! Let my toxic scourge fill you.”

Regis’s hands dropped limply from his grasp and he met Ardyn’s gaze, eyes darkened and void of light. He nodded numbly, completely a slave to the dark and polluted spirit.

Ardyn let out an unhinged laugh.  _ ‘With his father and company in my hands, Noctis need only lead me to you, Prompto, and I will finally destroy the royal family. The forests and world will, at last, be mine!’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that happened! (I'm sorry *hands out tissues and apologies*)
> 
> \--
> 
> Song(s) Used for this Chapter:  
> Mother Tongue by Bring Me the Horizon  
> Somnus from Final Fantasy versus XIII


	15. The Sun Won't Burn Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aranea forces all four guys to fix their mistakes.

A week. It had now been a week or maybe it was more. The sad hours made for long days. The calendar could say one thing but the heart inside could say something completely different. The world could be spinning for one day or a thousand, but it mattered little to Prompto and Noctis. One felt the sting of betrayal from the other while the other was too conflicted to know what to do. With the tension thick in the air, it made things even harder between Gladio and Ignis. Without Prompto to talk to, neither of them were able to find common ground between them besides a thousand unspoken words. And all of them were pissing off Aranea. The wind spirit had enough of all of their pity parties and it was high time she fixed things. She could not and would not take another day of deep sighs, longing looks, tears, or nonsense words from any of them. 

Gladio had just brought the sun’s light when a strong and blustery gust blew through the entire forest. He second-guessed himself if today was meant to be a day of rain but before he had a chance to really think about it, he was blown down from the sky and was slammed down painfully into the clearing below. He groaned, wincing as he managed to sit up. “What in Titan’s name was that?” He grunted when a heavy foot pressed harshly against his chest. “A-Aranea?”

She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him. She had taken her human form and though her clothes were delicate and airy, it didn’t mean her boots were. “Get up, you’re fixing this now.” She took her boot none-too-gently off his chest and turned away, not allowing him to get another word in.

“Fix what?” he asked as he trailed after her, angry for the harsh greeting and for having her knocked him out of the sky. “We’ve all tried talking to Prompto and no one is getting through to him. What the hell do you expect me to do, Aranea?!”

“This isn’t about Prompto, it’s about him.” She pointed over to Ignis, who was sitting on a rock in the middle of his steam. “I am fucking sick and tired of all of you lamenting yourselves when fixing your problems are beyond simple. So start communicating or I’ll start gladly breaking things you don’t want me breaking.” She whizzed off without another word.

Gladio looked over at Ignis, letting out a slow and deep breath and tried to calm his nerves before gradually making his way over to the stream. Each step marked another failed attempt in his head at a normal conversation. Why was he freaking out so much? With sprites flirting came more than naturally to him so why was it so difficult when it came to Ignis all words were inadequate and found wanting? Because he wasn’t good enough and that was the godsdamned truth. His thoughts and steps were cut short; why was he doing this?

“It’s pointless,” he murmured without realizing he had spoken.

“What’s pointless, Gladio?” Ignis asked softly. Any louder and he feared he would crumble to pieces then and there. 

“Iggy.”

A humorless smirk crossed his expression that he hid from the sun spirit. “There was a time that I foolishly believed I was worth the point. How stupid I was to think so. Prompto and Aranea were persistent and determined to make me believe I was worth something in your eyes. How ridiculous.” He covered his face, his chest filling with tears, and his body threatening to fall apart. “I’m a spirit, better than any sprite who is fleeting, Aranea would tell me. But, if anything, it cements the truth that exists within the rift between us. Your affections are fleeting and I want—No, I _deserve_ someone that will be eternally mine and that is clearly not you. Let us waste no more time on this, Gladio, please.

“Ignis.”

He removed his hand from his face, pearly tears streaming down his face like moonbeams. “What?” he huffed through his choked voice.

Gladio took his face in his hands, kissing the water spirit with all the fire contained in his body. All his fire, which only burned for him. When Ignis didn’t kiss him back, Gladio parted from his mouth with his eyes cast down in shame. “If anything, I may have just proved you right but for the love of Shiva, please listen. _I_ am not worthy of you. Sprites are fleeting and leave me empty because this hollow space within me could only ever be filled by you, Ignis. I’m such a coward, but a coward that loves you too much to ruin you. Look at you, Ignis. No matter the form you take, you are too perfect for any being in this world. How could I ever dream of you, hope for you? No, Ignis, I’m a mere mortal compared to an Astral like you.” He took his silence as a solidifier to his thoughts and he could only smile sadly. “Forgive me, Ignis.” Before he could turn away, he felt Ignis catch his hand, he looked at the water spirit, now in human form, and Six he was too beautiful even with the tears in his eyes. “Iggy…” 

Ignis managed a small smile and squeezed his hand, his touch felt like fire despite having human skin for the moment. “We’ve both been fools Gladio, blind fools.”

“Yeah, but I’ve hurt you so much more, Ignis.” He tenderly caressed his cheek and dried his tears. “You are the thing I most want to protect in this world.” He pressed his forehead to his, letting their intertwined heartbeats soothe him.

Ignis closed his eyes and reached up to tangle his deft fingers in Gladio’s wild dark hair. “I forgive you, Gladio. Or I will, after this.” Without another thought, he pressed his mouth passionately against his. He smiled faintly against their kiss when Gladio wrapped his arms around his body, pulled him off the rock, and into the stream. He was trapped in the arms of the sun and never did he want to be let go again.

Aranea watched from afar with a smile. “Finally.” She looked to see Prompto emerge from the weeping willow and held back the snicker when she saw the prince’s eyes grow wide at the sight of his Advisor and Shield making out. “Leave them be, these two morons finally did something right. There’s still your matter though, sunflower child.” Before he could protest, she whisked him away to the private pond. 

Prompto pushed away from her and sighed in frustration. “Aranea, I’ve told you a hundred times that I can’t do it.”

“And what is it that you’re failing at doing besides destroying the best damn thing you’ve ever had?” She crossed her arms over her chest. She was fed up and they were fixing this now. She had gotten Ignis and Gladio to stop being stupid and she wasn’t about to end her winning streak because of the prince.

“Aranea, I can’t just ignore what happened!” Prompto cried out, hand clutching the material of his tunic over his heart. “Noctis’s dad—”

“That’s right. Noctis’s _dad,_ not Noctis himself. What he said is true, Prompto. His family is fighting for our worlds. What happened that day? Who knows and we’ll never know the full story if you don’t talk to Noctis.”

“But—”

“No, Prompto! Don’t you get it?! He’s suffering too! You think it’s easy for him to know the whole truth and on top of that, he probably feels like you’ve turned your back on him.” She shook her head when she saw his eyes widen. “You never even thought of that possibility, did you? Well, no time to wallow, princey, it’s time for action.”

“What can I do though? Noctis won’t come back after the way I treated him and I can’t leave the forest like you can.”

“True,” she sighed. “Okay, let’s think. There clearly has to be a way or how else did your dad meet your mom?”

“Aranea, that’s it! Get us back to the clearing!”

“Uh, sure, pipsqueak. Hopefully, the new couple won’t be sucking face there anymore.” She grabbed him and they rode the winds back. She raised an eyebrow seeing the now empty clearing. “Well, I guess they’re off somewhere.”

“Good because Ignis would never let me do what I’m about to do!” Prompto ran to the back of his weeping willow and dug at the soft earth with his hands. He dug for a while longer until he pulled out a small, dirt-crusted brass chest. He brushed off his hands and opened it, revealing old pieces of parchment with ink long-since dried. He quickly read over a few slips before plucking out the one he had been searching for. He came back around and showed Aranea the parchment. He grinned at her disbelief and ran off to gather the necessary materials. 

Aranea sat down on the stump in shock. “He stole the forest kings’ chest of magic.” She looked down at the magic written in the ancient language of the wilderness. “Versteal’s spell of detachment… oh, Prompto.”

The chest had been passed down from king to king since the beginning of the wilderness monarchs’ rule. The only way Prompto could have it in his possession meant he had stolen it from Verstael. On top of that, he was about to attempt incredibly difficult and high-risk magic on himself. It was no wonder he didn’t want Ignis there; the advisor would have immediately forbidden it. She looked up when Prompto had returned after about half an hour later. “You’re crazy, Prom. You can’t do this! King Verstael and Ignis are going to have my head if I let you do this!”

“Since when do you follow the rules?” He grabbed a large bowl and began mixing the potion. 

“Prompto, this is serious! So many things could go wrong with that thing, not to mention something could happen to you out there!”

“My dad did it.”

“Your dad already had the full power of the king! Prompto, listen to me for Astral’s sake!” She grabbed him and spun him around. “Please.”

The prince sighed and placed a hand on hers. “I know that this is risky and downright crazy, but I need to see him, Nea. I love Noctis Lucis Caelum and I won’t give up on that love. I will break every last rule and law to be with him. Ever at his side, that was and is and will forever be my promise to him.”

Aranea was silent as she processed his words. She let his hand go and let out a frustrated sigh. She met his gaze, hazel-green burrowing into galaxy blue-violet. “Okay, but swear to me you’ll be careful and you will alert me if anything goes wrong.”

Prompto nodded. “I swear.” He turned his attention back to the potion. He was nervous and anxious but he knew that he had to do it. He just prayed he wasn’t too late to save what he and Noctis had. Once everything was combined, he poured in a milky liquid that had a slight shimmer to it. He mixed and mashed everything until it was all combined. He gave Aranea one last glance before he took slow slips from the bowl until there was nothing left of the magic. It was neither bad nor pleasant but alright enough to finish off quickly.

At first, he didn’t feel any different but soon enough dizziness slowly crept into the corners of his mind. Prompto closed his eyes and allowed Aranea to guide him to his stump to catch his breath. He stilled himself, telling himself it would pass soon. His skin felt warm, almost hot but it didn’t seem to bother him. He felt sensitive as if he could feel the cool breeze for the first time. His eyes slowly opened as he rubbed his arms and it was then he realized his skin was fair and freckled rather than his natural shade of soft green and he couldn’t change back like usual. “It worked…” he whispered and looked back at Aranea.

“How long do you have?”

“Uh.” He scrambled around and found the slip of paper. “About 24 hours?”

She gave him an incredulous look. “You aren’t sure?”

“Dad made a note that it depends and the longest it lasted for him was two days, almost three.”

Aranea rubbed her face. “Okay, well, we better get going then.”

“We?”

“What? You expect me to just send you on your merry way on your own? Nice try, I’m the only one here with the most human world experience so I’m going with you.” She changed into her human form and pulled him along.

“Can’t we just ride the winds?”

“Not in that form you can’t. We’re going the old fashioned way.”

“Chocobo?” Prompto asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

Aranea could only roll her eyes. “Titan, give me strength.” They left the woods and Aranea hailed them a cab. “Insomnia, Crown City District.”

“That’s a ways away, miss,” the cab driver noted.

She answered him with a jingling purse as she leaned over. “Think that’ll do.”

Dino’s eyes darted from the pouch of gil to Aranea’s chest. “Yes, ma’am!”

“Good and if I catch you staring at my chest again, I’ll knock you the fuck out and steal your car.” She slid in with Prompto.

“Y-Yes, ma’am!” he squeaked.

“And get us there ASAP, I haven’t got all day.” She smirked when he stuttered another yes and tore off for Insomnia. “Sometimes the world responds better when your a Sword rather than a Shield. Remember that, buttercup.”

Prompto nodded numbly, reminded once again why Aranea was his Sword. He preoccupied himself with watching the scenery go by for the rest of the trip. It was either that or work himself into a panic with thoughts of Noctis. Noctis… Six, he had fucked up! _‘Please, Shiva, let me not be too late.’_ The trip was never-ending, the scenery blurring together in utter endlessness and every passing second felt like a hundred years to him. He went over dozens upon dozens of scenarios in his head and all of them ended with Noctis leaving him and he couldn’t blame him if he did in the end. What did he do when his father was banishing him? Nothing. Nothing at all.

“We’re getting out here.”

Aranea’s voice jolted him from his doomed thoughts and he looked in awe of the bustling city around them. It was the complete opposite of the forest; neither nothing nor no one stood still for longer than a few seconds if even that.

“You sure?” 

“Yes, thank you.” Aranea handed him the gil and she and Prompto got out. “C’mon.”

“Are we walking there?” 

“Noctis doesn’t live in the center. He lives in the fancy, gated mansion area. We need to find a ride that'll get us in, no way we were getting into a gated community with that shabby taxi.” Aranea looked around and spotted just the ride they needed. “Bingo.” She pulled Prompto along and walked over to the parked Regalia that one Lunafreya Nox Fleuret was getting into. “Lunafreya?”

Luna looked up at the two of them, confused but she figured they recognized her from somewhere. “Yes?”

“This is going to sound crazy coming from a stranger but could you give him a ride to Caelum manor?”

Luna closed the door and eyed them both suspiciously. “Why would I do that? I don’t mean to be rude, but I don’t even—”

“Because he’s Prompto and he really needs to talk with Noctis.” Sometimes being direct was the only way to do things.

Luna’s celestial-colored eyes widened and she almost dropped the car keys. “Prompto? You’re Prompto?”

He nodded shyly. “I am.” He was shocked when she hugged him out of the blue.

“I’m so pleased to finally meet you! Thank you so much for making Noctis so happy and for loving him.”

He went impossibly red but slowly hugged her back. “D-Does he still love me, you think?”

“Of course! I kept telling him to talk to you! All couples have their spats but all it takes is some communication but you know how stubborn he is. I told him if he didn’t go to you that you would come to yell at him in person. Looks like I was right. But enough idly chatter, of course, I’ll take you both.”

“Just him, thank you. I have other businesses that need urgent attention. Take care of my little brother for me.”

Luna nodded. “Of course…”

“Aranea.”

“Of course, Aranea. I’ll make sure he’s safe. C’mon, Prompto.”

He gave Aranea a shaky smile and hugged her tight. “I’ll be careful, I promise.” He let her go and waved to her once he was in the car and was off with Luna. During the ride, she asked him questions about himself and as Noctis’s boyfriend. Prompto was careful with how he answered them since he assumed that she knew nothing about the forest prince part of him. Soon, they reached the main gate; Luna paused to be let in and promptly zoomed off to the manor. “I think Noctis isn’t home, but I can sneak you into his room for you to wait.”

“I don’t want to intrude!” Prompto squeaked in protest with another blush burning his cheeks.

“Don’t worry, you’re not.” She smiled softly at him as she parked the Regalia. They both got out and quickly headed upstairs. Even though it was a brief glance, Prompto caught sight of the garden and it made him a mess of emotions. He always wanted to see Aulea’s garden but he also now knew his mother’s remains were there and that made it all the more bittersweet to be so close to it.

“It’s that door there. Do you need anything while you wait, Prompto?”

“No, I’m good. Thank you so much, Lunafreya. Truly, you have no idea how grateful I am.”

Luna smiled and hugged him once more. “Anything for you.” She gave him one last smile before leaving him alone.

Prompto let out a slow breath and entered Noctis’s room; the place felt like home as soon as his foot touched the soft carpet. It smelled like Noctis, it felt warm like him Yet… like his heart, it grew cold without his presence. He looked around and smiled sadly, it was perfectly him. He walked deeper into the space until he reached the French double doors that led to the balcony. He pushed the flowy curtains aside and opened them, sighing as the air filled his lungs. He stepped out but didn’t bother to close the doors behind him. His eyes caught sight of the gardens. They were even more beautiful than the photos and drawings Noctis had shown him. He closed his eyes, a tear caressing his cheek. “Mom… I’m sorry. If you were here, you’d be ashamed of me for hurting him. I gave him my back for a sin that wasn’t even his to bear. How could I do that to him?”

Prompto was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice the Star of Lucis pulling up to the mansion. Noctis had already seen him on the balcony before he pulled into the driveway. He quickly scrambled out of the car and ran inside the house, praying it wasn’t another dream. He threw open his bedroom door with all his strength, panting and shocked. “Prompto.”

His eyes widened and slowly turned to see Noctis standing a few feet away from him. He cautiously made his way back in, quietly closing the doors behind himself. “I’m so sorry, Noctis…” his voice barely a hush and couldn’t meet his gaze from the shame he felt. “No matter what, I should have done more to defend you, to defend us and I didn’t do anything.” He rubbed the tears away angrily with the heel of his hand. “I hate myself for not fighting my dad but I hate myself even more for not following you to at least tell you things would be okay. That I still love you. I do love you, Noctis. More than before even. But if you don’t, th-that’s okay because I’m the one that hurt you in the end. I failed you.”

“Prompto.”

He fearfully looked up and then suddenly gasped. Noctis stood in front of him, holding up the chain with the ring he had given him on it. More tears ran down his face seeing Noctis smile at him. “You love me too?” He automatically collapsed into his arms when he nodded.

“Of course I do. It hurt, but I will never stop loving you, Prompto. All this time I was afraid you no longer loved me because of what my dad did to your mom. I’m so sorry, Prompto. I wish I could fix this whole mess.”

Prompto sighed and nuzzled his face into his neck. “There’s nothing we can do now, Noct. It’s just… I just see it as really strange your dad would do that. From what you’ve told me, it isn’t like him.”

“I know. The day I left the forest and confronted him about it, he said he has no idea why he did it either. I couldn’t take it and just left him in the garden. I haven't talked to him since.”

“Maybe you should, Noct.”

He sighed, “Maybe, but not now. If you want we can talk to him together in the morn—Wait! How are you here?!” He pulled away from Prompto, barely fathoming he was standing in front of him as if it were just the most normal thing in Eos.

“A spell from the kings’ chest of magic. My dad created it.”

“How long do you have?” Noctis looked at him in worry.

“Enough to be here with you until tomorrow. It lasts about 24 hours so we still have time.”

Noctis nodded slowly, still scared to death that Prompto would be hurt by staying in his world too long. “You sure?”

“Positive, and Aranea’s on stand-by too.”

“How did you get here?” He guided him over to his bed ad they both sat down.

“Taxi, Lunafreya, and Aranea’s directions.” He explained how they had run into Luna.

Noctis held back a sigh, Luna was never going to let him hear the end of this.

“Hey.”

He looked at Prompto and smiled seeing his own smile. He gladly let himself be pulled into his arms, both grinning like in-love idiots when they flopped onto his bed. He reached up and stroked his cheek. “I love you.”

Prompto pecked his lips. “Ever at your side, for real this time.” He hugged Noctis close again and his smile grew when Noctis’s arms wrapped tight around him. They laid there in the silence, savoring the feeling of being so close to each other. At that moment nothing else mattered but them lying next to each other, their worlds blurring together as one for the time being. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aranea: Fucking finally these four morons are out of my hair!
> 
> Yay for Gladnis and Promptis! Guys, we are getting close to the end of this fic. I won't say how many chapters but we are getting close. Thank you so much to everyone that has followed me on this journey <3
> 
> \--
> 
> Song(s) Used for this Chapter:  
> Without You (Extended version) by Ursine and Vulpine feat. Annaca


	16. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn for everyone.
> 
> TW: Violence, bodily injury

The morning sun rose like it did any other day, however, the day was anything but the usual day. The world was shifting with unease. Something was about to tip the scale but the invisible factor was still unknown. Those most sensitive to the world around them would feel the chilling and uncertain unease that hung in the air. Stifling the breath. This unease was felt by Noctis that morning as he suddenly was awakened by the invisible force. He was breathing ragged and he covered his face, trying to calm himself. “I’m sorry if I woke you, Prompto…” he muttered sleepily, remembering that he had shared his bed last night. When he was met with silence, he assumed his lover still slept on but when his hands were met with empty sheets, he sat up at once. “Prom?” He looked around his room, hastily throwing off the covers, and physically started looking for him around the room. Terror gripped his heart and squeezed tighter with each and every second that ticked by. 

Had something happened to him? By the Six, if anything did, he didn’t know what he would do. The potion? Had it worn off as they slept and now Promopto was a tree somewhere after his body wilted away?! The guilt alone would kill him if that were true! He stopped suddenly when he caught sight of his mother’s garden from the window. “Of course,” he whispered in relief.  He quickly got changed and ran outside. Despite the vastness of the gardens, he knew where he was. He made his way over to where Adelaide’s tree had been, wincing when the ring felt hot against his skin all of the sudden. He stopped abruptly and remained quiet when he saw Prompto kneeling in front of the stump, hands on it, his voice a hush as the ancient language of the forest slipped from between his lips.

Prompto’s eyes were closed as the magic seeped from his fingers into the soil and lonely stump. Gradually, tiny leaves began to sprout with even tinier and thinner vines. They spread around the area surrounding the queen’s grave and wrapped around the stump. Flowers began to bloom off the plant, beautiful varieties but all in the same shade of peach. Surprisingly to even Prompto, tiny baby blue forget-me-nots also appeared at the base and exclusively there. A tear rolled down his cheek but smiled softly despite it. “I love you, mom, and thank you,” he whispered. His eyes slowly opened, galaxies swirling within them, glowing in a beautiful and supernatural manner with the magic still humming under his skin. He turned and gave Noctis the familiar loving smile that was reserved solely for him. “Noctis, my mom says hi and that she’s happy we found each other again. She says Auela’s really happy for us too and that she always hoped this day would come.”

Noctis didn’t realize he was crying until Prompto had wiped the tear away. “I love you, Prompto.”

“I love you—” His eyes suddenly grew larger than they ever had before and he doubled over in pain. “N-Noct…” he whimpered meekly. 

“Prompto!” He quickly caught him; they were running out of time faster than either of them had expected. He felt fragile and weak in his arms, his skin drenched in a cold sweat, and he knew he was wilting. “Hang on, Prom.”

“It’s okay, we still are okay…”

He had Prompto lean against him as they walked into the house. He held back the sudden gasp and hid Prompto behind him when he saw Ardyn Izunia in the kitchen.

Ardyn looked over at Noctis, gold eyes almost glittering at what he saw. “Good morning, Noctis, and I see it’s a very good morning for you already.”

“What are you doing here?” His eyes narrowed and watched every movement he made.

“Normally a “good morning” is a typical response but I will let that slide seeing that I have caught you off guard. However, to answer your question, I have some business to attend to with your father.”

“What?” 

“Noctis?” Regis called as he walked down with Ravus in tow.

“Dad, what is Ardyn—”

“We have business to discuss. We’re all headed to the office now.”

Something was very wrong, beyond wrong, but he didn’t have time to play detective not with Prompto growing weaker and weaker.

Ardyn glanced at the two once more, more so Prompto. “We’ll be seeing each other soon. Come, Ravus, let’s leave the lovely couple alone.”

Ravus let go of the banister he had previously had a death grip on and followed, but not before he shot daggers at Noctis and Prompto.  _ ‘Soon,’  _ he thought with relish.  _ ‘Soon.’ _

When the Regalia zoomed off, Noctis rushed Prompto to the Star of Lucis. He was worried that every delay they had would cost them more and more.

“Who is that?” Prompto asked quietly as they took off.

“Ardyn Izunia. He’s not a good person so I can’t understand why dad would be around him.”

“Don’t go near him, Noctis, you have to keep him away.”

He glanced at Prompto. “What aren’t you telling me, Prompto?”  He looked at him and saw he had fallen asleep. “Fuck.”

“Hang on!”

Noctis gasped when the car went impossibly fast. “What’s going on?!”

Aranea appeared next to his window. “No worries, prince-to-be, I’ve got this. You just steer!”

Noctis nodded and did as he was told. His free hand gripped Prompto’s tightly, praying that this feeling of distress would leave his body soon.

\--

Everything in the clearing was less than peaceful as Ignis kept constantly checking the skies and the entrance for Aranea and Prompto. If he could be ill, he would have been; the nauseous knot in the pit of his stomach was unyielding. “I can’t believe I allowed this happen.”

“Igs, right now is not the time to blame anyone. The important thing is that PRompto gets here safely.”

“But it is our fault, in a way, Gladio,” he sighed and looked regretfully at his lover. “We tried to go against their love by obeying the king’s command. Noctis and Prompto were destined to meet and we worked against it. Of course, Prompto grew desperate. So desperate he risked it all, and you know Aranea, she sees more clearly than any of us.”

“Such touching words from the prince’s advisor,” an inky purr chuckled.

At once, Ignis and Gladio turned towards the entrance, daggers and great sword at the ready as they stood their ground.

“Oh, no need to be so heavily armed, gentlemen. I’ve only come to enjoy a tranquil stroll through these marvelous green woods the royals of the wilderness and the Caelums protect so fiercely. Oops! Or should I say  _ formerly  _ protected so fiercely? How silly of me to misspeak,” Ardyn mocked as he set foot into the clearing.

“Who the hell are you and what do you mean “formerly”?!” Gladio yelled, grip tightening, watching the creature with fire in his golden eyes.

“My, my, for being a sun spirit, you’re not very bright, are you? Or has philandering about with a water spirit ultimately dulled your flames?”

“How’s this for dull?!” Gladio roared and charged at Ardyn head-on.

“Oh, please.” He raised his hand and caught the heavy blade. “You think this little amber and sun blade will do anything to me? For a future king’s shield, you are a pathetic display.”

Gladio’s eyes widened, it wasn’t possible for anything to stop his sword like that. He suddenly covered his face, almost wretching as Ardyn breathed heavily in his face. He coughed, backing away. “What the hell are you?!” he grunted and was sent flying back, wincing as he tried to catch his breath.

“How rude of you, Shield, even human children know what I am.” Ardyn met his gaze, the whites of his eyes ink-black and his pupils a raging fiery gold. Almost lethargically, thick trails of black escaped from his eyes and from the corners of his mouth. His skin went from tan to almost ash grey in color and the air felt thick and dirty with any nearby plants wilting from being in his presence alone.

Ignis gasped, eyes round and wide in disbelief. “The Blight of Eos…”

“So formal, young advisor, but yes, the Blight of Eos. Bastard of the Forest. The Corrupt or my personal favorite, the Scourge. I feel like it matches the most. Scourge. Thoughts?”

“How are you here?! You haven’t existed for centuries!”

Ardyn let out a cold laugh, “Stupid boy, so shallow like your mousy streams. I will never cease to exist so long as greedy humans live. Your queen might have injured me during our deadly tango but she did not finish the job. A grave mistake on her part because I most certainly will.”

“I’m not about to let that happen.” Ignis ran at Ardyn, dodging his attacks, moving just as fast if not faster and fiercer than the scourge. Ignis’s lithe form and fluid movements kept him safe but landing a proper strike was proving difficult. 

“They've trained you well, advisor, maybe you’re a better fit for a Shield.”

“Not a chance! Iggy!”

Ignis leaped out of the way, Gladio stepping out and sending Ardyn crashing into a tree with a swing of his broadsword. Ignis flipped over the stream, pulling his polearm out of its waters. He sunk it into the ground and used it as leverage to kick Ardyn in the chest. With him momentarily down, he fused crackling ice magic into the blade of one of his daggers and pierced him with it, freezing him completely. “Alert the king, this will only hold him for so long. We need to alert Aranea—”

“Ignis!” He grabbed him and pulled him to his chest as ice shards went everywhere. Holding Ignis hurt but he would get over it quickly. Him getting hurt by Ardyn would be so much worse.

Cackling echoed throughout the clearing, cold and spine-chilling. “You think that simple spell would ever hold me? You clearly have no idea what I am or what I’m capable of, but please, let's continue this dance of death. I am so very eager to see the prince again and give him a warm welcome home.”

“Never!” Ignis went after him again, their attack quick and lethal as scourge and water spirit clashed once more.

Gladio saw where Ignis was taking him and grinned. “Hey, scourge!” He reached up and redirected the sunlight and flooded the clearing.

Ardyn hissed, shielding his eyes from the blinding light, his skin bubbling from the heat. He grunted when Ignis managed to land strike after strike.

Ignis charged another dagger with strong magic but gasped when the inky scourge on his blade slithered down and fell on his skin. He dropped the blade and looked at his hand, small wisps of smoke coming from where it touched his watery form.

“Ignis!” Gladio rushed over to him to heal him despite his protests.

Ardyn was panting but was already beginning to heal from the enchanted injuries the water spirit had inflected. His eyes caught sight of Ignis’s injury and a cruel smirk broke across his face. “Of course… What makes you strong also makes you terribly weak, right, Ignis?” He strode leisurely over to the stream, looking at his reflection. “Must be hard being so weak.”

“Scourge!” Gladio roared and charged at him, hand already reaching towards the sun.

Ignis’s eyes widened. “Gladio, no!” He knew the intent of Ardyn’s eyes and tried to halt Gladio.

“Too slow.” More black oily scourge leaked from his eyes and mouth before he stuck his hand in the stream, the sticky black liquid seeping from his touch and automatically flooded the waters until they were murky. 

Ignis fell to his knees, guttural screams tearing from his throat as burning pain seared his body. He felt like he was on fire as the scourge polluted his stream and any nearby water he was tied to.

“No!” Gladio bellowed and managed to grab Ardyn, needing to pull him away from the water.

“Uh-uh, bad move,” he tsked. “Never mix oil and fire.”

Ignis let out another ear-piercing scream, parts of his body caught on bluish-purple flames. One of his eyes was lit up as well, both no longer green but bright pink.

Gladio gritted his teeth. “I’m sorry, Ignis.” He yanked Ardyn away from the water, throwing him like a ragdoll with all his strength. He wanted to tend to Ignis but he had to deal with Ardyn first. He turned around, but Ardyn was nowhere to be found, leaving him confused and searching.

“Ta-ta, boys, we shall see each other soon!” his voice echoed around them until it slowly tapered off and faded away.

“Iggy!” He sprinted back over to him, shifting to his human skin as he did, fearing he would hurt him in his normal form again. He gently scooped him up in his arms and took him to the weeping willow. “Hang on, Ignis, please!” He rushed into the weeping willow, searching shakily for the bottle of healing waters Prompto had in case of dire emergencies. He grabbed it and went back to Ignis, who’s ragged breaths were getting worse and worse. “Please, Ignis, please hang on,” Gladio sobbed as he uncorked the bottle and poured it all over Ignis, watching in relief when it began to seep into his watery form.

Ignis finally relaxed a little, body no longer tortured with unrelenting and hell-bent pain.

Gladio hesitantly slid his fingers through his. “You’re going to be okay, Ignis, you’re going to be okay. I’m so sorry, Ignis… I’m so sorry.” He kissed his hand and cried in the silence of the forest.

\--

Ardyn appeared outside Regis’s office as though nothing had ever gone on in his excused absence. He cleared his throat before sliding into the room. “I apologize, gentlemen, but that phone call was a very important one.”

“No matter, Ardyn, there’s no rush,” Regis said as he opened the folder in front of him.

“No, there is not. One must always relish and savor their victories, right, Ravus?” He flashed him a look.

Ravus returned it with a dark smile. “Of course, Ardyn, we’re partners now.”

“Almost.” He watched as Regis signed the contract. He gave him a friendly smile as he took the pen from him and signed as well. “And now, we are.”

“When shall we start?” Ravus asked eagerly.

“Come now, Ravus, Duscae isn’t going anywhere. At least for now.” Ardyn looked down at the contract that joined his company and Caelum Designs in his supposed life center project. “Yes, at least for now.” His smile darkened, Duscae was at last his and so were the royal family and their magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to everyone! T^T
> 
> \--
> 
> Song(s) Used for this Chapter:  
> Runnin' by Adam Lambert  
> Shot in the Dark by Within Temptation  
> Mad World by Within Temptation  
> Our Solemn Hour by Within Temptation


	17. The Darkest Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unrest comes to the forest.
> 
> TW: Character death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start, this is a long chapter so sit back, relax, and enjoy! Thank you so much for reading!

Noctis didn’t know which of the three were racing faster: his heart, the time, or the car. No matter the one it was, all three were too loud to even have another thought that wasn’t to hurry and go impossibly faster or Prompto's time would run out. 

“How’s he doing, Noctis?!” Aranea asked as they grew closer and closer to the forest, thank the Astrals.

Noctis looked over at Prompto and squeezed his hand; he knew they didn’t have much time. “Hurry, Aranea!”

“Fuck this!” She mustered her strength from deep within her core and lifted the car. “Hang on!” The road wasn’t heavily frequented so no one would see them or what she was about to do. She looked up and, with unmatched hurricane force, she launched the car towards an abandoned parking area. She dashed over and cushioned its landing to avoid any severe damage. 

Noctis gasped when they landed and glared at Aranea. “Are you out of your mind?!”

“Thank me later.” She threw open the door and took Prompto into her arms. “That’s it, sunflower, breathe,” she murmured as they walked deeper into the woods.

Prompto did just as she instructed, his lungs filling with the sweet air of the greenery surrounding them. His human form was slowly fading away until he was the forest prince once more.

She smiled down at him and looked back at Noctis. “He’s already doing better, just needs a lot of rest and a chance to catch his breath so don’t go blaming yourself for any of this, kid.”

“How can’t I, though? I should have kept a closer eye on him and the time,” he admitted solemnly.

“Thing is, Noct, not even your dear princey was sure of the timing. He should have told us to head back here first thing in the morning but I guess Prom’s always been one to push his luck. That and he probably wanted time with the queen.”

Noctis only nodded and took Prompto’s hand, pressing a soft kiss to it. “How are you feeling, Prompto?” he asked quietly, fearing to speak any louder.

He glanced over at Noctis and gave him a tired smile. “Better, just, you know.”

“Yeah. I’m so—”

“Don’t be sorry, Noct. Like I told you, had I been there for you from the beginning, things wouldn’t have gone this way. Despite feeling a little wilted, I’m glad I did it… I got to see mom.”

Noctis gave him a small smile and kissed his hand again. He looked up as they walked into the clearing and then his blood ran cold. “Ignis!” He ran over to the water and sun spirit that were near the weeping willow, alarmed when he noticed the murky stream. He kneeled next to the struggling Ignis, his heart aching seeing him so hurt. His normally translucent body was stained and clouded, and despite being made of water, the rough patches on his face were more than clear and resembled burns. “Gladio, what happened?”

He only shook his head as Aranea and Prompto drew closer to them; it was a discussion for later. 

“Ignis…” Prompto was already in tears. He tried to reach out to him but Aranea held him back. He sighed and nodded; he was too weak to heal him. He didn’t tear his gaze away from Ignis as Aranea took him away to rest in his weeping willow.

“Don’t worry, we’ll take care of him. Noctis will be over ASAP.” She offered him a small smile and headed back out. “What the hell happened?” 

Gladio swallowed back his tears and looked up at her shakily. “The scourge.”

Aranea’s eyes widened and she had to sit down, her mind reeling, thinking it wasn’t possible. Not even close to being possible. “Th-The… How…? Gladio, that’s not possible.”

“I know but it was here and look at what it did to Ignis!”

“Gladio, calm down!”

“Calm down?! The fuck do you even know, Noctis?! Do you even have any idea what the scourge being here means?! If he got into the clearing, that means he’s already too powerful for the world’s liking!”

“Enough! Right now the scourge is not here, the important thing is Ignis. Gladio, what has been done to heal him?”

“I used Prompto’s emergency healing water to keep him alive and the flower sprites gave him some healing herbs to calm the pain.”

“You’re such a fucking idiot!” She got up and whizzed off.

“Where is she going?”

“Gonna get help from Iris, no doubt,” he grumbled. “I didn’t want her involved.”

Noctis didn’t understand what was going on until he heard a young woman’s voice that did not sound all-too-happy.

“Gladdy! Why didn’t you just send for me, dumb dumb?!” A young woman with honey-colored eyes appeared. She resembled a golden flower sprite but it was clear that she was much more powerful. 

“Noctis, meet Iris, Gladio’s younger sister, and forest spirit. She’s the best healer here, and no, Iris, Noctis is taken and with the prince.”

Iris gave her a little glare but it didn’t stop her blush. “Pleased to meet you, human!” she smiled at him before shoving Gladio away to examine Ignis.

“Uh, hello, Iris.” He glanced at Aranea. “Why isn’t she freaked out?”

“Gladdy’s a gossip and tells me everything except that his lover has been poisoned apparently!” She smacked him with a large roll of sage. She rolled her eyes at his protests and pulled out a bowl, herbs, and liquids from her bag. “Sprites are so useless! I mean, great that they helped with his pain, but they should have tried curing the source first,” she muttered irritably as she worked.

“You mean the stream?” Noctis asked curiously.

“Correct! Cute and smart. Even though almost every body of water here has been poisoned by the scourge, the stream is the source.”

“What is the scourge?”

“Later, kid,” Aranea said firmly so it was clear that it was not the time.

“Done!” She got up and stood in front of the stream, murmuring in the ancient language of the forest as she poured the bowl’s content into the water.  They all looked at Ignis, who let out a shaky breath, back arching before relaxing. His body slowly began to clear but the scarring on his face still remained.  “He’ll be alright now.” She took a second bowl she had prepared and handed it to Noctis. “Once the moon is high in the sky, pour this into the stream. It’s to clean anything that may have lingered. Got it?”

Noctis nodded and took it from her. He was surprised when she shoved a small, burlap pouch into his hands.

“Those are for his highness to give him back his strength.”

Noctis nodded and met her gaze, relief and sincerity on his face. “Thank you, Iris.”

“Of course. If anything happens, let me know.” She looked back at her brother with a glare. “Got it?”

Gladio nodded and gave her a relieved smile as he pulled Ignis into his arms. “Got it, thanks, sis.”

She finally found a cheerful smile for him. She waited for Aranea and they both whizzed off.

“So how is Iris a forest spirit and you’re a sun spirit?” Noctis asked quietly.

“Dad’s a sun spirit, mom was a forest spirit. It’s not uncommon for different spirits to get together. I was born the same way as any other, ‘cept I took to the skies thus a sun spirit.”

He nodded and didn’t bring up the scourge again, it was clearly still not the time. Instead, he glanced at Ignis. “How is he?”

He looked down at his relieved and sleeping face. “He’s okay now. He needs a lot of rest just like Prompto.” Gladio looked back up at Noctis with a hardened glare. “The hell was Prompto doing outside the forest?”

Before Noctis could answer, Aranea cut him off. “Royal duties and personal matters. Before you start blowing hot air, princey was safe and this was all of his own doing and free will. He wanted to make amends so don’t start yelling at him, sun spot. Got it?”

Gladio only grumbled under his breath and tenderly tended to Ignis.

“Kid, if you want to head home—”

“In your dreams. Gladio has to leave with the night and I’m not leaving either of them unprotected, I’m staying.”

Aranea nodded. “I knew you were gonna say that. We’ll take care of them together, you need your sleep after all. Well, now that I think about it, why don’t you get some sleep now while both Gladio and I are here?”

“Sounds good to me,” he said, stifling a yawn. He stood up and went into the weeping willow, not surprised that Prompto was awake. “Were you waiting for me?”

The tired prince nodded. “I figured you’d stay, or at least I was hoping you would.”

He smiled warmly at him, laying down next to him, and pulling him into his arms. “You know me too well.” He nuzzled his nose against his neck. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m getting there, give me another day or two. Until then, I think it’s best I gain my strength by cuddling you,” he giggled and buried himself into Noctis’s arms.

“I’m not about to complain, I never want to lose you after all.” He pressed a tiny kiss to his forehead and closed his eyes.

Prompto reached up and caressed his face, eyes filled with longing, and a drop of sadness. “I hope so, Noct, I hope so.” Even as he began to drift to sleep, thoughts of darkness and an unclear future couldn’t be shaken even in his dreams. 

\--

It was a little before midnight when Noctis woke up, just in time for the second half of Ignis’s cure. He very gently untangled himself from Prompto’s arms, pecked his lips, and left the sanctuary of the weeping willow. 

“I was gonna wake you sooner, but I figured the sunflower child could use you for a few more hours.” Aranea was sitting next to the stream, Ignis’s head resting in her lap and her gentle touch running through his hair.

“Thanks for that.” He walked over to the stump, took the bowl in his hands, and murmured in the language of the wilderness as he poured it into the stream.

“How did you know?” she asked softly, genuinely surprised he knew what to do and his control of their tongue.

Noctis shrugged and put the bowl back, smiling seeing Ignis still in peace. “I don’t know. It just felt right, I guess.”

Aranea shook her head. “You truly do belong here, Noctis. If Queen Adelaide trusted your mother, it was for a reason.”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “What do you mean?”

“Other than friendship, there was more to them. Maybe she saw you coming. A lot of people have argued the queen had the gift of future sight. She always denied it but there were just some things she just knew. King Verstael said she was extraordinary even as a human. Maybe, just maybe, she saw you coming and saw something in you.”

“You think I have a part in all this?”

“I think so. Nothing is accidental and I’m not much for destiny, but”—she looked up at the stars—“you, as a human, stumbling into the clearing so effortlessly and being a perfect blend of our worlds can’t be for nothing.” She closed her eyes. “The scourge… the Blight of Eos is coming and he has been for a long time.” She opened her eyes, meeting his startled storm-colored ones. “He is a monster that Eos spat out by mistake. Once, he was a healer, talented and pure. Then, he was corrupted and driven mad by visions of power and promise. He tried to kill off the land if the royals did not give it to him. Instead, the king prayed and was given the heart of Eos as a gift for his wish to save the world. With the power of the forests, the water, the earth, the fires, and almost life itself, the Blight of Eos could not stand a chance.

“However, as he supposedly died, he swore that the forests would not last and he would come back when hearts loved greed more than their home. And he was right if he’s here now. All we can do is hold our ground and fight. When he comes for our world, we must all be ready and also be ready to say good-bye to King Verstael. This may very well be his last days, but only when that time comes are we gonna know.”

“Is that why you all didn’t want to talk about the scourge in front of Prompto?” Noctis asked after digesting everything she had told him.

“That and it just wasn’t the right time, kid.” She looked down and resumed her tender ministrations to soothe Ignis.

Noctis observed her and a look of realization flooded his expression especially when he saw her eyes. “You love Ignis, don’t you?”

Aranea paused for a beat but then continued as though nothing had happened.

“Aranea?”

“He’s always loved Gladio even before he knew it himself and that had always been clear as day. I would never nor will ever say anything to change that. They were always meant to be. Plus, what I feel for Ignis isn’t what he and Gladio feel for each other or what you and princey have. I love Ignis differently, get what I mean?”

Noctis nodded. “I do, in a way.”

“Good. So what now between you two? Not like his majesty totally didn’t banish you from Duscae.”

He sighed, “Working on that. There has to be a way to get him to change his mind. I’m not planning on letting Prompto go, ever.”

“Well, you have all night, let’s brainstorm.”

He smiled at her. “Thanks, Aranea.

“Whatever,” she said with a tiny smile.

\--

At some point during the night, both of them had fallen asleep. They had a few solid ideas and many too ridiculous to repeat. Ignis hadn’t awoken the whole night so they let their guard down and slowly fell into sleep’s grasp. The sun was just beginning to peek through, the sky beginning to shift from the dark night’s hues to the warm glow of the dawn. 

Gladio appeared in the clearing earlier than normal and gasped a sigh of relief seeing Ignis sleeping restfully. He scoffed but smiled when he caught sight of Aranea and Noctis. “Load of help you two are.” He walked over and kneeled next to Ignis, still sleeping with his head in Aranea’s lap. He seemed to study him, eyes taking all of him in as though it were the first time. Ignis looked completely back to normal except for the scarring on his face. He shakily reached out and held his cheek, being weary of the scars.

“Hideous, isn’t it? I wouldn't know since I can’t see them anyway but it feels that way.”

Gladio’s eyes widened hearing Ignis speak and they widened further when he opened his eyes, at least one of them. His left eye was milky like the pearly moonlight and the other scarred shut and both were his fault. “Ignis…”

“That bad? I figured.” He slowly sat up, careful as to not disturb Aranea. “Nothing we can do now about it.”

“But, Iris—”

“Yes, Iris saved me, but some things are just too broken.” 

“Ignis, you’re not broken.”

“I’m blind, Gladio!” he said louder than intended, body trembling with the mess of emotions he was barely containing.

Gladio changed to his human form, lifted him up, and led him out of the clearing. When he stumbled, he took him into his arms, despite his protests, and didn’t stop until they were a little ways off from the hidden entrance to their world, specifically at the waterfall site.

“For the last time, Gladio, put me down!” Once he did, he straightened himself out, not that it mattered. “Why did you even bring me here?”

“So we can talk,” he said with arms crossed over his chest.

“And discuss what? The end of us? That does not need much conversation, Gladio,” he snapped at him. He really didn’t want to have this talk but rather settle into his stream and deal with this heartbreak alone.

“Ignis, do you honestly think that’s why I brought you out here? Just to end our relationship?” His voice was gentle and slightly hurt.

“What other reason could you possibly have? I’m scarred and blind, pretty much hideous.”

“Ignis, you and hideous do not belong in the same sentence.” He reached out, gently touching his hand, asking silently if it was okay. Relief washed through him when his touch didn’t pull away from his own. “I don’t care about your blindness, I don’t care about the marks that bastard left you with. I only care about you, Ignis, and if anything I should be begging you for forgiveness.”

That startled Ignis and turned towards where he heard Gladio’s voice. “Me? Why in Eos’s name should you apologize to me?”

“Because the scarring was my fault. If I hadn’t grabbed the Blight of Eos, my fire would have never hurt you.”

“And if you hadn’t torn him away from the water, he would have damaged every last drop of water and would have ultimately killed me. Believe or not, Gladio, you did not just save my life but many.”

“How about this then”—he reached up and gingerly cradled his cheek, the side with the scars—“I stop blaming myself and you keep loving me and believe that I will always love you.”

Ignis hesitated, still unsure but his feelings were betraying him as he reached up and encased his hand with his. “I will never stop loving you, I only feared that you would.”

Gladio smiled and hugged him protectively. “Never, Igs. And anyway, I think your scars only make you all the more attractive if that’s even possible considering you’ve always been an Astral on Eos to me.”

“Oh, hush,” Ignis chuckled before leaning forward to kiss Gladio, but both suddenly jumped apart when an unnatural commotion was heard not far off from where they were. “What in the Sixs’ name was that?”

“Stay here.” Gladio was off before Ignis could protest. Not far from the hidden entrance were Ardyn, Ravus, and Regis posing with hardhats and shovels. When the pictures were snapped, they shook hands, congratulating themselves as the photographer thanked them and left the site. “A truly historic day indeed!” Ardyn boasted happily.

“That it is,” Ravus agreed with a smirk. He looked over and waved the bulldozers over. “By the time the people of Duscae even try to protest, they’ll find this place leveled and gone.”

“Ah, Ravus, ever the visionary,” Ardyn chuckled. “As soon as they break through those trees, it’ll be all over.” _'For everyone.'_  


Gladio’s eyes widened and he rushed back to Ignis. “No time!” he grunted and headed back to the clearing.

Ardyn’s smirk darkened. “Ravus, I’ll be right back, but do take care of them while I’m gone.” He pointed at a bright yellow pick-up truck headed towards them and left.

Ravus looked over and glared; this was no surprise to him. “Lunafreya.”

“Stop this immediately, Ravus!” Luna shouted as she got out along with Cid, Cindy, Nyx, Crowe, and Libertus. 

“There’s no stopping what we’ve started, Lunafreya, the ink is already dry.”

“What in Ifrit’s hell are you goin’ on about, boy?! To get this land you’d need Reggie’s signature!” Cid growled, wrench in hand.

“Oh, but I do, Cid!” Ravus held up a copy of the contract.

Nyx snatched it from him and his eyes widened. “No…”

Luna gasped in horror and Crowe and Libertus could hardly believe their eyes either. Cindy looked over at Regis and balled up her fists. “Paw-paw!”

Cid didn’t have to ask. “Reggie, how the fuck could ya?!” He grabbed him by the suit collar. “How dare ya! Ya know what these lands mean to Lucis, to us, to Aulea, to Noctis! How could ya betray us all?!”

Luna glared at Ravus. “What did you?”

“I did nothing, little sister. When will you learn that all you need in this life are powerful allies?”

Her eyes widened and she rushed over to Regis. “What did he do?! What did Ardyn say to make you do this?!” Her eyes grew wider when she saw the lack of light in his eyes. “Regis, what has he done to you?” Something was wrong, more wrong than any of them could comprehend.   


\--

“Gladio, what is going on?” Ignis asked for the thousandth time.

He didn’t respond again until they got to the clearing. “We’re under attack!”

Aranea cursed and Noctis’s eyes widened. “By who, Gladio?!”

“The scourge and he brought guests. Bulldozers are close to the entrance! Noct,” he sighed and balled up his fists. “he has your dad.”

Noctis stood up, disbelief on his face. “My dad? But… how? My dad would never allow…”

“It’s a man with auburn hair and fire-gold eyes, isn’t it?” Prompto asked quietly as he left the weeping willow.

Gladio nodded but then looked over. “Noct!”

Aranea quickly caught Noctis as he let out a loud, enraged, and broken scream. “Noctis, calm down!”

“That bastard’s been stalking around all this time! I should have known!”

“Noct, the Blight of Eos can take any form, none of us would have ever known. Don’t blame yourself,” Ignis reassured him before addressing the prince. “Prompto, how did you know?”

“I saw him this morning at Noctis’s house but he didn’t say or do anything to me.”

“Prompto,” Noctis gasped. “if he saw you that means he knows your weakend. That’s why he’s here now!”

“That and you are all woefully unprotected especially with your king rooted and as helpless as he is now!”

They all quickly grabbed and surrounded Prompto, looking for the attack that could come from anywhere.

“Iggy,” Prompto started.

“I’m fine. You know so long as there is water near, I don’t need my eyes.”

Aranea watched every tree and leaf with unwavering vigilance and cold calculation. “Noct, get to your dad; someone has to stop the bulldozers.”

“I’m not leaving you guys.”

“You have no powers, Noctis,” Prompto pleaded. “You have to go.”

“Listen to your lover, young Caelum, they’re all barely a threat to me so what could a human possibly do?”

“More than you think.”

“So cute of you to think so.”

“Got you.” Aranea pulled her stoss spear from the air, and with a strong gust, sent it right at Ardyn.

A grunt was heard before he stumbled out into view, the spear lodged deep in his chest. “What aim you have, Sword, but this is not enough.”

“No, but it got you out of hiding.” She appeared behind him, ripped out the spear, black liquid flying everywhere and she took them up to the skies where their deadly aerial battle commenced. She dodged his glowing crystallized sword and jabbed at him with lightning-fast movements. 

“They’ve trained you well.” He grinned at her when he caught her spear, enjoying her shock. “But not well enough.”

“Aranea!” Gladio roared and blocked the sword with his broadsword. 

“Oh, the sun spirit returns! What joy!” Ardyn seemed to toy with them both as they put in all they had.

In reality, they kept him distracted enough for Ignis to escape with Prompto and Noctis. “We have to get to the king!” He ran ahead with Noctis guarding the back. He had created a blade for him when he had mentioned he and his father used to fence and a friend of his had taught him how to fight. He was determined to protect Prompto so it was no use in arguing with him.  


“How much further, Igs?!” Noctis cried out, helping Prompto along seeing he was still not stable on his own two feet.

“Still a ways away!”

“Ignis!” 

He shoved the other two away, blocking Ardyn’s blade with his daggers. “Go!”

“Not like it matters, Advisor, I will get them. Fighting a blind water spirit is hardly a fight.” He suddenly grunted as Ignis kneed him hard in the stomach and shoved him back. His eyes widened seeing lightning crackling from his daggers. “Elemancy?”

Ignis smirked, “Don’t estimate me, scourge.”  _ ‘Hurry, you two, please.’ _

Noctis tugged Prompto along as they ran deeper and deeper into the forest. “Almost there!”

“Noct, I can’t run anymore!”

“You have to, Prom! If he catches us, who knows what he’ll do to you!”

Prompto stopped them and met his gaze. “It’s better I save my strength for the fight instead.”

“Prompto, you can’t fight like this! We have to keep going! Please! Please…”

He reached up and wiped his tears away gently. “No, Noctis, I have to do this. You’ve all protected me for so long and now it's my turn to protect everyone. I will be king someday soon.”

“Prom—”

He yanked Noctis to him, kissing him hastily and harshly like if he wouldn’t get another chance.

Noctis let out a sob and kissed him back, swearing this would not be their last stand. He peeked an eye open and pushed him away, shielding him from Ardyn.

“How sweet, a good-bye kiss,” he cooed. “Come now, Noctis, you know you won’t survive against me.”

“Think again. Prompto, run!”

“Oh, please, he doesn’t stand much chance—” He was cut off as thick vines and tree roots grasped onto him, squeezing him tighter and tighter with the forest seeming to roar and tremble around them.

“Vile scourge that plagues the world, today you shall breathe your last!” Prompto reached up and tightened the roots and vines again. A tree behind Ardyn split open, needle-sharp spines line the inside of the trunk, waiting for its prey, and ready to seal him away.

“You really think you scare me, your highness? You’re no more than a child. A motherless child thanks to me.” 

Prompto gritted his teeth and squeezed harder, eyes seeming to glow. “Shut up!”

Ardyn choked, more scourge leaking out but still, he laughed. “Oh, dear me! I almost forgot; I did save the best part for you both, my two motherless children. It’s a secret your fathers know, but why not tell you both? Noctis, Prompto, you both know I am the reason why Adelaide died, but did you know it was me that possessed Regis to chop her tree down too?”

Prompto’s eyes widened, his grip loosening. “What…?”

“Prompto, focus, and block him out! He’s only trying to distract us!” Noctis ran to cover him. “You can’t let him get away!”

“Oh, but I have already, Noctis. I’ve gotten away with not just Adelaide’s murder but dear Aulea’s as well,” Ardyn explained nonchalantly. 

Noctis stopped cold, his sword falling from his hands. “You did what…?” He felt ill and he could hardly breathe.

“Noct!” Prompto cried out, finally regaining his senses and shoving Ardyn towards the iron maiden-like tree.

“She was in the wrong place at the wrong time so, of course, I had to go get rid of the brave and definitely stupid human mother. It took time but I had, at last, found Adelaide’s gods forsaken tree, and of course, Aulea refused my offer so I had no choice and poisoned her with my toxic love. You should have heard her screams, her flesh yielding to the thorns, and even while she suffered, she begged me to spare this world. What a fool she was right to the very end.”

Noctis was shaking, falling to his knees as tears flowed never-ending down his face from roaring grey seas. “Mom… you…”

“Noctis!” Prompto was too weak and fell back, no longer able to hold Ardyn.

The scourge slipped away from the vines’ and roots’ grip, appearing in front of Noctis. He went down on one knee and gripped his face harshly in his hand. “Come now, Noctis, I can be merciful as well.” His free hand raised a dagger coated with scourge. “I’ll make this quick and you shall be with her soon.”

Prompto gasped and dashed over to them, calling the vines once more. “Noct—” His galaxy eyes went wide and he stumbled back, gasping, and dagger plunged into his chest.

Ardyn smirked, the prince had done just what he knew he would do. He was just as predictable as the queen.

Noctis snapped out of it immediately seeing Prompto with the knife in his chest. He screamed his name and tried to reach out to him only to be thrown away by Ardyn.

“You Caelums have interfered more than enough, boy. It is high time you knew your place.” He walked over to Prompto and placed his hand on his head. “And you, my dear prince, what shall you do now?”

Prompto looked up at him with scourge leaking from his eyes and mouth. “Whatever you wish.”

“No!” Noctis screamed and tried to get up but his knee was badly injured and any movement sent him into gasping pain that gripped his senses, almost blinding him.

“In that case, Prompto, prince of the forest, I command you to destroy this land!”

He nodded obediently and the earth began to shake and quake around them.

“Wow, you truly are powerful. Come now, I sense that the others would love to see the show. After all, Regis, Lunafreya, and your friends are here, Noctis. All that hard work for nothing, but don’t fret, they shall be buried here in the land they loved so dearly. Come, Prompto, we have destruction to plan.”

Prompto followed him numbly, the plants wilting away as they walked by.

Noctis continued to struggle, screaming for Prompto, screaming for help, but it all fell on deaf ears. He took a second to calm himself and breathe. Determination filled his eyes as he pushed himself up painfully, sitting up and managing to grab hold of a vine hanging from a low branch. He grabbed it tightly and tried to lift himself up, but failed to do so. “Fuck. Please, Astrals, have some mercy!” he cried out in frustration. He shook his head and grabbed it again. “C’mon!” He gritted his teeth and pulled himself up, pushing hard on the ground with his good leg until he was finally up. He leaned against the tree, took off his jacket, and wrapped it tight around his hurt and bloody knee. He looked up, Verstael wasn’t too far and he was their only hope. He found a tall, thick branch and used it as a cane as he hobbled to the king’s domain.  When he arrived, he was surprised to see him out of the tree and seemed to be struggling. He painfully made his way inside, hoping the king would listen and not turn him away.

“By Titan, I am the  _ king  _ and you shall let me go!” he yelled hoarsely at the roots that tied around his legs and that refused to yield. “You obey me solely so let me go!” He struggled for a while longer before landing on his hands and knees, swearing, and crying. “Please! My son! My son and this forest will die! Please!”

“King Verstael!”

He looked up, shocked to see Noctis, but he couldn’t hold back his anger. “I should have known! Of course you Caelums brought the Blight of Eos upon these lands! Come to—”

“Shut the hell up and listen! Ardyn—the scourge—possessed my father that day and killed Adelaide! He also killed my mother so don’t think for a minute that we would ever allow that monster to come here!”

Verstael was taken aback and looked down. “H-He forced your father to… and Aulea too…” He pounded the dirt with his fist. “Damn him! Damn him to Ifrit’s deepest domain!”

“I’m so sorry, King Verstael, but we have to go! He has Prompto!”

“I know… Six, I know, but I can’t go… It’s too late for me… I can no longer leave,” he sobbed bitterly. “I am too rooted now…” 

“Please! There must be something… Ardyn can’t win and I can’t lose Prompto! I don’t care what you think of me or my dad but I love him and nothing can change that. He told me that Adelaide and my mother were happy for us… Could you be for us too?” he whispered, a tear betraying him.

Verstael remained silent, the whole area had gone eerily silent too.

Noctis closed his eyes, praying the Six would help change his heart. He flinched slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His eyes, so much like Auela's, met Versteal's blue-violet gaze. “Your majesty?”

“Come.” He helped him walk over to his tree, both standing directly in front of it. “You know the ring Prompto gave you was once his mother’s. Aulea helped me create it.” He glanced at him with a gentle smile. “It suits you.” Still holding onto Noctis, he outstretched his hand, muttering half in common tongue and half in the language of the forest. The trees surrounding them began to glow a pearly white with his own tree glowing the brightest. “You, Noctis, shall inherit all that I am and all that is left of me.”

He looked at him in alarm and surprise. “What? But, Prom—”

“No, he shall still be king and inherit the power. You, I am giving my life and my powers.”

“But, that means… I can’t, you can’t! He needs you still.”

“True, but no one is ever truly ready to let go, Noctis. This is how it should be in order to save them all. I trust you. And, the way I see it, Prompto now has you.”

Noctis bit his lip but nodded. “I promise I’ll ever be at his side. Forever.”

He smiled at him one last time, a tear sliding down his cheek. “I know you will.” He looked forward and closed his outstretched hand. Wind blew around the area violently and the glow of the trees burned so brightly, too brightly, until it exploded.

When Noctis finally opened his eyes again, he was alone. “Verstael?” He looked back at the tree; gentle and white lilies were around the trunk, blowing in the breeze. He knew what happened. He stood tall, now healed, and nodded. “I will walk tall in your stead.” He bowed. “Thank you.” He looked at the tree once more and ran off.

“Good luck…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!!
> 
> RIP King Verstael <3
> 
> Guys, we are a chapter away from the end (two if you count the epilogue), but we are pretty much there! Only one major chapter to go! Thank you so much to everyone that has stuck by me during this story. To readers old and new, I would not be here without you <3
> 
> \--
> 
> Song(s) Used for this Chapter:  
> Tears of War - Powerful Female Vocal Music Mix | Epic Cinematic Music from Premium Music HQ  
> Don't wake me just yet | Emotional orchestral music by Peter Gundry  
> Legendary | Most Epic Battle Music | 1 Hour Orchestral Rock Mix | Antti Martihainea from Epic Music Channel


	18. The Forest King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight to save the forest rages on.
> 
> TW: Brief mention of animal death, character death, hospitals, coma (towards the end of chapter).

Lunafreya and the others stood their ground, refusing to move despite the roaring bulldozers in front of them and Ravus’s insistence for the men to keep inching forward. She could not and would not move. She didn’t care what it took, but she, Nyx, Crowe, Cindy, Cid, and Libertus were not about to give up. She glared up at her brother in defiance, celestial blue eyes unwavering and unyielding to the mismatched arrogance her brother’s carried.

“For the last time, Lunafreya, stand down!” Ravus shouted, standing on one of the bulldozers.

Her eyes only hardened. “Dustin and Monica are on their way with Cid’s crew.”

Ravus cursed and nodded for the bulldozers to inch further.

“You fuckin’ crazy son of a bitch! Ya really gonna run us all over?!” Cid yelled, side-eyeing Cindy, who gave him a small nod, a plan already being devised by the two.

“No, but I can most certainly keep going for as long as I need to.”

“You’ve lost your damn mind, Ravus, and for what?!” Nyx put a heavy boot on the bulldozer’s shovel. “Is money this important to you that human lives no longer hold value or the world around you?!”

Ravus closed his eyes and shook his head, letting out a humorless chuckle. “You have no idea, Ulric. None. The money is nice, I will admit, but I’m after something more important that will finally be mine once I get rid of this place and the creatures that inhabit it.”

Luna’s eyes narrowed, what could possibly be in Duscae that Ravus wanted to get rid of so badly? And then, it hit her; it had never been a what but a  _ who.  _ “Prompto… You found out about Prompto.” She looked up at Ravus. “This is because of Prompto and Noctis, isn’t it, Ravus?”

His sister’s accusations took him aback for just a moment, but only a moment. “Think what you will, Lunafreya.”

“I don’t have to think”—tears began to stream down her face—“I know and see exactly the monster you have become. He will never love you, I hope you realize all this was in vain.”

Ravus gritted his teeth and looked at the men. “I’m sick of waiting, get to work, and take it all down!”

The bulldozers began slowly moving forward at Ravus’s command, either ignoring or pretending there weren’t people in front of them. 

“We gotta go!” Libertus shouted.

“Luna!” Crowe tugged on her friend’s arm, her brown eyes widening when she didn’t budge. “Luna! We have to move! They won’t stop and there’s something wrong with Mr. Caelum, we stand no chance in our current position!”

“Luna, listen to Crowe!” Nyx begged his girlfriend.

“We do though, Crowe, we do.” She didn’t look at either of them as she spoke and only refused to move all the more.

“Luna!

“Lunafreya!” Ravus suddenly fell off the bulldozer, screaming in pain when he landed in front of them, arm broken from the fall, and from all his weight falling on it at a bad angle. He looked up to see how he had fallen and his eyes widened at the sight of two bulldozers crashing into the advancing ones. “How?!”

“Yee-haw!” cheered Cindy as she and Cid rammed into the bulldozers and even managing to flip one or two over. 

“Get on outta here, you sorry sacks o’ shits!” Cid laughed as Ardyn’s men ran off. “Run! Run! Before I squish y’all!”

“Stop!” Ravus grimaced in pain and slowly tried to get up.

“Ravus!” Luna rushed over to him and helped him despite his every protest. “Stop this now! It’s over, Ravus. You can’t keep on this path of destruction, you’re only hurting so much more.”

“What do you know, Lunafreya?! You’ve always gotten what you’ve wanted and it’s high time I had a shred of happiness!” he spat at her, shaking in fury and defeat, every last locked away emotion finally building to the surface and rearing its ugly head.

She was taken aback by his words, never having known that this was the source of her brother’s bitterness towards everything and everyone. “Is this what you truly think?”

“Of course! But why would you even bother to know? The perfect and adored daughter of the Fleuret family. No one takes account of the disgraced son.”

“Hush now, Ravus! Mother has cared for us equally and you know it! Instead of creating your own downfalls all the damn time, why have you never just tried reaching out to me? Ravus, I am your sister and I shall always be there for you. Not just me but so many more if you would just let us. Please, Ravus, I beg of you. Stop this.”

Ravus hesitated and bit his lip before meeting her gaze after a long while with a tearful look of defeat but also relief. “Even if I wanted to say no, Cindy and Cid pretty much destroyed the bulldozers. I’m sorry, Lunafreya. It’s just been…”

“Hell and I’m sorry too for not being there more for you, Ravus.”

“Don’t you dare apologize; I didn’t try so how could you know? Plus, you’ve always been busy cleaning up after my mistakes. Let’s call it even. Now then, I’d love to get this arm fixed because it really fucking hurts.”

She nodded and called Nyx over to help them.

“Don’t give me that look, Ulric, I’ve ended this.” He winced as Nyx helped him up none-too-gently.

“Maybe you have but what of Ardyn, Ravus?” Nyx’s accusatory glare didn't let up.  


Before Ravus could answer him, Crowe and Libertus ran over to them, both looking terrified. “What—” They all suddenly huddled close when the skies filled with birds escaping from the opposite direction of the forest. “Look out!” They all hid behind a bulldozer as stampedes of the native animals caused the earth to tremble and quake as they fled for their lives.

“Mr. Caelum!” Libertus called out to him; he was still resting against the tree where they had left him.

“Lib!” Nyx yelled after his best friend as he ran through the packs of animals to get to Regis. He got up and ran after him, dodging and weaving, trying not to get crushed. He heard his muffled cry of pain and rushed over to him and Regis. “Libertus!”

“Damn!” he hissed. “I think my leg’s done for.”

Nyx quickly checked him over. “Definitely broke it, buddy.” He looked around for a few minutes until he spotted a clear path. “Okay, buddy, let’s do this!” He helped Libertus up, they both grabbed Regis and got moving as fast as possible to another bulldozer, sheltering themselves from the panicked stampede. “For the love of the Astrals…” Nyx sighed in relief when they finally managed to get to safety.

“What is going on, Nyx?” Libertus asked, hissing in pain.

“No idea.”

“He’s done it.”

They both looked at Regis in confusion; he hadn’t spoken since they had arrived and now they understood nothing of what he was saying. “Regis, what has who done?” Nyx asked slowly.

Regis pointed towards the forest that had suddenly grown uncomfortably quiet, so quiet they could feel and hear each of their uneasy heartbeats.

“Nyx!” Luna, Crowe, Cid, Cindy, and Ravus ran over to them. “Are you all okay?” She gave him an odd look when he made her look at the forests but then gasped at what she saw.

The sky had gained an unnatural greyish hue and the air became thick and difficult to breathe. The plants around them quickly began wilting and dying away and the trees became brittle in front of their eyes. “What is happening?”

“He’s done it, it’s all finally his, and it all shall burn.” 

“Regis, what are you saying?” she asked him in alarm.

“Do not fret, Lunafreya, you shall see in due time,” Ardyn chuckled and smiled at their clear confusion as he sauntered from the woods. “Oh dear, they can’t even see you, Prompto. No matter. They say facing death head-on is much worse so I propose we let it be a surprise.”

Prompto nodded and raised his hand, the land shaking and beginning to split at his command.

Ardyn laughed at their fright and their inability to run from the danger. He caught sight of the anger and betrayal in Ravus’s eyes and merely shrugged. After all, this was what he wanted.

\--

On the other side of the forest, deep within its safety and yet to be disturbed, Ignis, Gladio, and Aranea laid in front of the weeping willow, asleep and healing. They had fought hard and given their all but still fell in the fights against Ardyn. They had failed their prince and king. They should have died after failing to stop him and yet they lived. The three of them slowly began to wake, sore and groggy but otherwise alright. When they finally managed to wake up, they looked around in confusion.

“We’re at the clearing.” It wasn’t a question with the way Ignis stated it.

“Yes, but how are we here?” Gladio asked, stretching out the stiffness he felt.

“I brought you here.”

They looked over, shocked that Noctis was sitting on Prompto’s stump, simply waiting for them and oddly calm.

“Noctis, how—” Aranea got up. “Where’s Prompto? Where’s King Verstael?”

In return, Noctis said anything, his eyes saying everything.  They understood his silence and got up, rushing over to him.  “Ardyn has Prompto and we’re going to get him back and save this world.”

“But how? Without King Verstael—”

Ignis raised his hand, silencing Gladio. “We do as we were trained to do.” His unseeing eye stared deep into Noctis’s sea-storm grey eys. “We are not alone, his majesty is always with us and our focus right now is to save his highness.”

“Right.” Aranea pulled out her stoss spear. “Kid, you find your friends and lea—”

“No, he comes with us.” Both Shield and Sword looked at the advisor in shock. “Noctis, lead the way.”

He nodded and got off the stump. It was no surprise to him that Ignis felt it, he hoped the others would trust him but he also knew Aranea and Gladio well enough that seeing was the only way they would believe.

“Ignis, what are you—”

He halted his and Aranea’s arguments. “You’ll both see it soon enough. Trust Noctis and you’ll understood.”

Gladio and Aranea exchanged unsure looks but agreed quietly. What was going on that only Ignis seemed to know of? They chalked it up to wisdom or anything else really in the water spirit’s arsenal. As they grew closer to the entrance to their world, the destruction was more and more obvious. Trees were fallen and burnt, the ground was split, some animals did not make it, and fires were burning throughout the area.

“By the Astrals…” Aranea whispered in horror. She looked up towards the ashen skies; the air was too thick and there was no way she and Ignis could create an emergency rainstorm. They continued walking until they reached the overturned bulldozers. Aranea quickly instructed them all to hide when she caught sight of Ardyn and Prompto.

Noctis looked around in panic, knowing his father and friends were near. He finally saw them huddled behind a badly damaged bulldozer. “He’s toying with us.” He got up and walked into the open to get to them, unafraid.

“Noctis!”

Ardyn turned and smirked, “Come to save them, dear Noctis? Well, I’d hate to be the bearer of bad news but you’ve only come to be buried alongside them.” He raised his hand towards him, the ground shaking yet again as it split and black, thorny vines rose up, toxins coating the barbs. “And now you shall die like your mother.” The thorns shot out like arrows at him but all of the sudden halted and shattered, withering into nothing. Ardyn’s eyes widened and he gaped at him in disbelief. 

Everyone, both human and spirit, looked at Noctis in awe. The vines never touched him, they didn’t even make it to him, in fact. A thin shield, as light and delicate as filtered sunlight, protected him. When the danger passed, it faded away like mist but his change was now evident for all to see. Though he still looked human, his clothes morphed to robes of white and accents of gold like that of King Verstael. He bore no crown, but every inch of him was undeniably blessed by the late king.

“Verstael made you king?!” Ardyn screamed once he was knocked out of his stupor, his body hot with rage and eyes filled with deadly malice.

Noctis only shook his head and kept walking. “No, but he gave me the power to help stop you.” He reached his father and the others, relieved to see they were alright.

“Noctis, what is going on, and what’s happened to you?” Luna asked, barely able to take in her best friend’s appearance.

“I’ll explain later. Right now, you all have to leave. It’s not safe. Help evacuate the nearby areas while we take care of Ardyn.”

“We?” she asked in confusion and concern, she was not about to leave him alone.

Noctis looked at them all, eyes trained on Ravus for a moment longer before speaking. “The forest spirits.” He opened his hand, glowing white fluffs like dandelion seeds laid gently in his palm before he blew on them, granting them all the ability to see. He watched their eyes grow wide and glow until they returned to normal. “This is where I’ve been running off to.”

Luna gasped when she looked over at Ardyn, seeing the scourge leak from his eyes and mouth. But the worst of it was when she saw the prince, immediately recognizing him despite his lack of human appearance and being taken over by the scourge. “Prompto!”

“Don’t worry, we’ll save him and bring down Ardyn.” He looked over and saw his father. “Dad.” He walked over to him. “I’m sorry about our fight. If it hadn’t been for me, Ardyn wouldn’t have done all this.” He met his father’s gaze before cupping his face and pressing his forehead to his. He let out a slow breath, a faint glow surrounding them, and gradually fading away along with the spell Ardyn had Regis under.

His father blinked a few times and rubbed his face and eyes as though waking from a long and deep slumber. “What’s going on…?” He was taken aback seeing the destruction around them. “Duscae? No, but h-how…?”

“It’s okay, dad, we’re going to fix all of this. Ardyn won’t get away with this and I will avenge Adelaide and mom’s deaths.”

“What?!” he gasped and finally took in his son’s appearance. “Noctis…? What—”

“There’s no time to explain, you and the others have to get out of here. Ravus and Libertus are injured and you have to evacuate Duscae. We’ll keep this fight as contained as possible but I’d rather not run the risk of anyone or anything being caught up in this.”

“Noctis, no.” He grabbed his son’s arm. “I can’t lose you to that monster!”

He placed his hand over his. “You won’t lose me, dad, I’m not alone and I have to save Prompto and this world, I promised King Verstael I would.”

Regis hesitated but he knew what his son had become. “Okay, but promise  _ me  _ you’re coming back.”

They hugged each other tightly, gripping onto each other for dear life. “I promise, dad, I will come home to you and everything will be okay. I’m not going anywhere.”

He nodded and let him go reluctantly but placed his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it with reassurance. “Walk tall, my son,” he said with pride and the shine of tears in his eyes. He left him and ran to the others, now leaving to save as many as they could along with Dustin, Monica, and the construction crew.

“Noctis!”

He turned, surprised to see Ravus still there. “You should leave, Ravus, it’s too dangerous here and you’re injured.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m sorry, Noctis, for every last thing I’ve ever done. Truly I am.”

“Apology accepted, for now, I’ll yell at you later. Go!” He ran over to Ignis, Aranea, and Gladio. “Plans?”

“A distraction is our only hope to get close enough to Prompto without Ardyn using him as a weapon,” Ignis explained

“We’ll need to distract them both,” Aranea added. “The bastard and princey are laying this area to waste faster than I thought they could. We have to be fast about this.”

“And we’re losing daylight. I can’t see the sun but I can feel it,” Gladio said, glaring up at the sickly-colored sky.

“Then we better get moving. Aranea and Gladio—”

“Yeah, yeah!” He was already off, high in the sky, heading for Ardyn.

“Gladio, wait!”

It was too late, before he could even get to Ardyn, black vines encased his body. Gladio grunted in pain and fought to break free, finally managing to burn them away and only escaping with a few cuts.

“You didn’t think it was really going to be that easy, did you, sun spot?” Ardyn sat down on a pile of fallen and mangled trees, commanding them to grow and morph until he was sitting on a high and twisted throne. “Look around you, all of you! We are in the prince’s element. Eos is at his very command and you truly think you can even touch me? Prompto will squash you all like the insignificant creatures you are. You are all helpless and have only the choice of watching us burn it all down.”

“You seriously talk way too much!” Aranea came up from behind and brought a hurricane wind down upon Ardyn, causing the brittle throne to break.

He quickly recovered and gave her an unimpressed look. “A breeze, remind me, am I meant to be frightened?”

“Just enough!” Ignis dodged Prompto’s vines and thorns, diving down into the cracked and wide-split earth. Soon, a low rumble could be heard and felt until a large geyser of water shot up, knocking Ardyn away and into the solid ground.

He hissed angrily but then started laughing. “You really think you can harm me? If anything, you’re only hurting that dear prince of yours.”

The three of them looked in horror as Prompto slowly landed on the ground on hands knees, crying and gasping in invisible pain.

“Whatever damage you do to me, reflects onto him. We are one, Prompto and I, you fools, so kill me if you wish, and let’s see how well that goes.”

“You bastard, I’m going to break you in half!” Gladio roared but was stopped by Ignis. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists; this was going to be much harder than they had planned on it being.

“Accepting defeat so soon? I would too in your place. Prompto, be a dear and kill them.” When nothing happened, Ardyn turned his dark glare towards the prince, but then his eyes widened seeing Noctis having him in his arms, a barrier around them to prevent the vines and thorns from attacking. “No!” He made move to rush over but was cornered by the prince’s retinue. “Stand aside,” he growled low and with menace, gold pupils ablaze in the sea of black that were his eyes.

They did not budge and fought against Ardyn, keeping him occupied and trying not to hurt him as to not cause Prompto harm.

“Prompto, listen to me!” Noctis struggling as he thrashed in his hold, screaming to be let go. He commanded more vines and thorns to aim themselves at him, some managing to hit and causing Noctis to wince in pain as they tore his skin. When he still didn’t let him go, he commanded the fires to surround them. He would survive but he knew he wouldn’t. “Prom, please!” He tried to break the spell like he did his father but it only served to further enrage the scourge-infected prince. He only had one choice. Holding onto Prompto with one arm, his free hand came up to the knife Ardyn had plunged deep into his abdomen. He held on tighter as he fought him harder and gripped the handle. “I’m so sorry, Prompto.” With a quick yank, he ripped it out.

The guttural screams that came from Prompto were unbearable to hear just like the pain he felt as the scourge seared his insides. Suddenly, it all stopped when Noctis placed his hand on the nasty and open wound. At first, it bled black, thick and sticky, then red, then clear like the sap of plants with flecks of pale gold. Prompto was breathing hard from the residual pain and from the healing magic, his own and Noctis’s, pulsing through his body. At long last, his body relaxed, the last of the vile scourge expelled. He shakily looked up at Noctis, exhausted and relieved. “Noct…” He didn’t have to think twice about kissing him back when his lips brushed against his.

Thank the Astrals, he was back and here with him. He loosened his death grip on him but did not let him go. When their lips finally did part, their eyes never wavered from each other. “You’re home…”

“I’m here and ever at your side.” He looked past Noctis and gasped. “Six. Did I…?”

“No, Prompto,” Noctis said firmly, making him meet his eyes again. “He did.”

They both looked over at Ardyn and their friends. “Time to change things.” Prompto collected himself, looking like the true prince of the forest. “Noctis, go with your family, it’s not—”

“Prom, look at me. Really look at me.” He knew he knew and it hurt him as well.  


Prompto said nothing at first, only biting his lip. “I know, Noct, I just don’t want to lose you and dad on the same day.”

He shook his head and threaded his fingers through his. “You won’t.”

The wind seemed to pick up around them, ashen clouds traveling fast against the sick-grey sky as lightning clapped white-hot across the skim, illuminating the dead and burned land. The world was shifting again.

Ardyn managed to break away from the retinue and set his gaze on Noctis and Prompto. “The prince is awake and the halfer thinks himself one of us. Oh, the stories they shall tell of this day.”

“The day that darkness expired.” Noctis squeezed Prompto’s hand as both parties advanced towards each other.

“Let us see what the Six decide.” He pulled out his sword and attacked Prompto first, but Noctis was quicker with his blade. He growled and hit Noctis in the jaw, but Prompto’s vine caught his fist, yanking it back. Ardyn smiled darkly, sending his thorns towards the prince, knocking him back, his face bleeding. Noctis punched him clean across the face and rammed his body into him, knocking him down. The Blight of Eos and the halfer wrestled, landing punches, blade slices, kicks, and rips into flesh.

Prompto shook away the pain, already starting to heal. He looked over at Ardyn and Noctis fighting and had an idea. He placed his hand on the ground, a crack running all the way till it reached them, the earth yet to open wide. “Ignis!”

The water spirit looked over and nodded. “Aranea, Gladio!” 

They nodded and took to the skies.

“Noctis!”

He looked down at the ground and understood. He grabbed onto Ardyn and hit the dirt hard with his foot, the earth splitting open sending them both down into the earth’s core.

“What have you done?! We’ll both die!” Ardyn screamed, trying to fight him off and save hinself.

“No, just one of us!” 

Ignis caused another geyser that sent them shooting back up from the ravine.

Noctis shoved Ardyn away and he landed hard, back on solid ground.

Aranea blew the thick clouds away, ripping the sky open enough for Gladio to aim the full sun’s power at the scourge.

Ardyn covered his eyes, screeching like a daemonic creature in pain and he landed with a bone-shattering crash in a pile of decayed trees.

Prompto quickly commanded the dead wood to encase the scourge, now too weak as he fought the tomb that swallowed him whole. With his final scream and curse, it was sealed forever.

Noctis limped over to Prompto, showing him Ardyn’s black dagger in his hand. “Let’s really put an end to this.” They both wrapped their hands around it, infusing it with their own magic until it glowed a pearly white. Together, they stabbed the gnarled tree and the dagger was swallowed by the bark. Slowly but surely, the tree was changing with new leaves growing, flowers blooming, moss breathing, and the bark now healthy and thriving. Its roots took hold and seemed to grow all the way down the planet’s core.

The prince’s retinue walked up to them, smiling in relief despite how tired they were. They straightened up and saluted them both. “Your majesty.”

Prompto gave them a grateful smile but sadness bled into his blue-violet eyes. He looked out toward where Verstael’s tree reside. “I wish I could have gotten to say good-bye…”

Noctis took his hand once more, squeezing it reassuringly. “I’m sorry, Prompto, but, remember what you told me; he truly never is gone.”

He sighed and smiled a little. “Yeah, I know. At least I can always see his tree and I have you too.”

“For now, love birds, we have a lot of cleaning up to do,” Aranea said and put her hand on Ardyn’s tomb. “Who knew this bastard’s tomb would be that only pretty thing around here.”

Noctis snorted, “Irony. Well, time to put these powers to the…” The world suddenly became very blurry to him and he didn’t feel when he hit the ground.

“Noctis!”

\--

They all sat outside Noctis’s hospital room. Libertus and Ravus were in casts but their pain mattered little as they, along with Nyx, Luna, Crowe, Dustin, Monica, Cid, and Cindy, waited for Regis to come out. They all stood up, minus Libertus when Regis came out with the doctor. Once the doctor left, Regis collapsed on the bench. They all waited for him to collect himself, anxious and hoping for the best, and praying the worst would not come. “They can’t explain why but Noctis has fallen into a coma…”

Luna immediately sat next to him and hugged him tightly. “I’m so sorry, Regis. How long do they think he will be like this?”

Regis only shook his head, tears streaming unyieldingly down his face. “They’ve no idea. I also can’t give them all the reasons why. How can I? Who would believe any of this? Either way, there is nothing they can do.”

“Could we possibly help?”

They looked up, many of them shocked to see the king of the forest and his retinue there in the hospital.

“Prompto!” Regis gasped. “Is it safe for you to be here? What about the forest?”

He shook his head. “The forest can wait and it’s safe, thank you for asking, Mr. Caelum.”

“How can you even show your face here?! It’s your fault—”

“Ravus!” Luna hissed.

“Watch it.” Gladio glared at him. “Last time we checked, you made a deal with the scourge to get rid of King Prompto and our world.”

“Enough, all of you, please,” Ignis called for silence from both parties.

“I know I’ve done wrong in this, Ravus, so I’ve come to fix my mistakes.” Prompto walked into the room, heart breaking into tiny pieces seeing his love in such a state. He was hooked up to so many machines, all working hard to keep him alive.  


“Prompto?” Regis asked softly as he walked in after him.

“My father gave him his life and powers. In the end, it was too much for his human body.” He smiled sadly. “Noct, you knew, and yet you still did it and that’s why dad trusted you with our world and with me. But now, I have to do what’s best for you.” He glanced back at everyone. “I will take his powers away and erase his memories. It’ll be the only way to save him. He’s stuck in a limbo of human and spirit because of me. This way, he’ll be free.”

“Prompto, no!” Luna protested. “He loves you and you love him, you can’t take his memories of you and your world away.”

“Kid, listen to her. You know there is another way,” Aranea said firmly.

“I won’t take him from his world, Nea. And, yes, Luna, I love him more than my life and he loves me”—he blinked back the tears that kept threatening to spill over—“but this is what has to be done.” He reached out towards Noctis but was stopped by Regis before he could even utter a word.

He turned Prompto around until blue-violet met gentle green. “Let me tell you something, your majesty. When my son told me he fell in love with you, I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t really have a chance, but now I do. Prompto, you will take my son and return to the world you both belong to. Adelaide always knew as did Aulea. They both somehow knew our worlds would cross and I’m glad it was through you two.” He glanced at Noctis. “My son is most happy with you and that will never change. Even with his memories gone, he will still feel the hole in his chest.” He looked back at the uncrowned king. “Take him home and make him happy.” They pulled each other into a sudden embrace, holding each other tightly and crying softly in bittersweetness knowing what this choice meant. But both knew it was the only true choice.

Prompto nodded against Regis’s chest. “I promise. Ever at his side, Mr. Caelum.” He let him go and gave everyone else a nod before walking over to Noctis’s side. He took his hand in his and pressed a soft kiss to it, eyes closed for a few minutes. He opened his eyes and looked at Aranea.

She, Ignis, and Gladio walked in, standing close to Noctis and Prompto. She looked back at everyone and sighed. “Don’t look so down, you know where to find us and you’re all required to attend their wedding and coronation.”

Gladio grinned, “We’ll take it as a personal insult if you don’t show up.”

“Count on all of us attending,” Ravus answered back, heart feeling light and truly free like it hadn’t been in years.

Prompto fought the blush and gave them one final wave before they all disappeared with Noctis.

Regis wiped away a tear. “We’ll visit you soon, Noctis. I love you, son” He closed his eyes. “Thank you, Adelaide, Aulea for the sons you gave us.”

Once in the forest, Gladio laid Noctis down in front of the weeping willow, moving aside to let Prompto through. He kneeled next to Noctis, taking his hands in his and pressing his forehead to his. He muttered quietly a long-forgotten prayer in the ancient language of the forest. Soon, both of them were bathed in a warm glow, growing in size quickly until it grew too bright and expanded everywhere even past the clearing.

A while had passed when Noctis finally opened his eyes, groggy as though having only been asleep. He looked around, surprised to see he was in the clearing. He caught sight of Prompto, who was sitting on his stump as though waiting for something. He slowly got up and uneasily made his way over to him.

Prompto heard him, immediately getting up, and helped him stand steady on his feet. He smiled at his beloved, tears gathering in his kaleidoscope blue-violet eyes. He reached up and stroked his cheek with a feather-soft touch. “Welcome home, Noctis.”

At that moment, he didn’t have to ask, he felt it, deep within himself. He smiled and hugged Prompto, squeezing him and refusing to let him go. They were together, not just them, but so were their worlds. Now was a time for healing and nurturing. But for now, the time was for their love. He pulled his king into a passionate and soft kiss.

_ ‘Thank you.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever—
> 
> Not yet! There is still one last chapter <3 Thank you infinitely to everyone that has stuck by this story. One more chapter, one more chapter! Stay tuned!
> 
> \--
> 
> Song(s) Used for this Chapter:  
> Two Steps From Hell - 25 Tracks Best of All Time | Most Powerful Epic Music Mix [Part 1]


	19. Epilogue: Forever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two worlds are united.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Please enjoy and thank you! <3

_ —A few months later _

Restoring the forest took time, even with two spirits as powerful as Prompto and Noctis as well as any other creature willing to help their world heal. It also took some time for Noctis to fully adjust to his new abilities and body but being a part of their world took no time at all. Every day since Prompto and the others brought him there felt like a dream. Even the harder days didn’t weigh him down. He did miss the human world, but he knew he would feel even more empty if he left the world of the spirits and the forest. Plus, waking up to be holding or being held by Prompto compared to nothing else. It was something he would never trade.

Today was a morning like all the others over the past few months. Both forest spirits were curled up in the weeping willow; a full moon the night before allowing them to have a full night of passion. Prompto, as per usual, was the first to wake up even though it was earlier than normal; it was a special day after all. He smiled at his beloved and ran his fingers through his dark petal hair. “Noct?” he barely breathed his name and pressed a kiss to his naked shoulder. “Noctis, wake up.” Silence. “Noctis.” More silence. “Noctis, dude, really?” He yelped and looked up in wide-eyed surprise. Said lover loomed above him with a very sleepy yet very sexy smirk that was doing all sorts of things to him. Damn him.

“How dare you wake a king before sunrise.” He leaned down and tenderly kissed and nipped at his neck that already had a few bites that had yet to fade away.

Prompto flushed pure red and tried to focus. “N-Noct. First of all, you aren’t king yet and second of all—mmnn—if you don’t get up, you won’t ever be king.”

“Ugh.” He buried his face in his neck. “Fine,” he grumbled. “but, five more minutes?”

Prompto rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around him, fingers tracing invisible patterns on his bareback. “I spoil you.”

“And I don’t you?”

He thought of last night. “Mmhmm.”

He found his hand and threaded his fingers through his. “Nervous?”

He shook his head. “Nah. We’re just making it official after all. Publicly declaring to all that I will forever be at your side.”

Noctis shifted slightly to look up at him. “Official. Sounds like a forever deal. Don’t know about that.” 

Prompto rolled his eyes and pulled him into a heated kiss, tongue caressing his. “Getting cold feet?” he whispered and nipped his lips.

“Never.” He pressed his mouth back to his, savoring the blonde’s delicious taste. “What would you do without me?”

Prompto grinned and flipped him. “And you?”

Noctis sat up, pulling the king into his lap. “Dunno.” Neither argued as things started to get more and more intimate between them until—

Aranea banged on the weeping willow. “You two had all night, keep it in your pants, and hurry up!”

Prompto stifled a laugh at Noctis’s irritation. He stroked his hair when his head pressed forward into his shoulder. “Coming!”

Aranea smirked, “Better not be!”

“Aranea!”

\--

“Maybe there? No, there. There, perfect!”

Nyx only watched Lunafreya in amusement as his fiance directed the sprites to place the stumps for the ceremony. 

“You laugh now, wait till she plans your wedding.” Crowe laughed.

“Yeah, yeah.” He rolled his eyes but continued smiling. He was so terribly in love with Luna that he couldn’t help himself and ask her to marry him. His sister and mother had said “finally!”, Ravus said it was too soon, and Sylva and Regis simply had said that Luna had found an amazing man. Crowe and Libertus celebrated late into the night with him, and he honestly could not remember much of that night. Everyone had fussed over finding the perfect ring for her while Monica had simply taken him to the local jewelry shop and helped him pick it out. The night he proposed to her, that, he did remember.  He looked up and saw Aranea whizz into the circle of trees. “They ready?”

“Almost. Shiva, it was impossible to get them moving, but I managed.”

“You embarrassed them, didn’t you?” Ignis asked. 

“Uh, yeah. They were taking too long!”

“Where is Prompto?” Regis asked.

“Here!” He appeared in a burst of leaves, straightening up his formal attire. It consisted of a finely tailored, white tunic that had a high collar, long sleeves, and the waistline reached past his hips. The tunic had gold decorations, leaves sewn onto the collar, and down his shoulders and ending at the hem of the sleeves. His trousers were immaculate and dark brown. Around his waist was a belt made of colorful seed beads and tied just tight enough that it wasn’t uncomfortable. On his head was a simple crown of dark branches with a few white flowers dotting it. The crown would soon be traded for the crown of a king. “Am I late?”

“Nope. Gladio isn’t here yet so please breathe, son,” Regis said and put his hands on his shoulders. 

Prompto did as he was told, letting out a slow and steady breath. “Do I look alright, Mr. Caelum?”

“Two things: One, you look perfect. Two, I’ve told you, you can call me Regis or dad. In a short while, you’re going to be my son-in-law.”

He gave him a shy smile. “Right, sorry.”

Luna put her hands on her hips and smiled. “Beautiful.”

The ceremony was taking place in front of Verstael’s tree. Beautiful white lilies, blue forget-me-nots, and peach roses decorated the whole area; the flowers representing both the late king and queen. White, silk banners were draped from tree to tree and swirled around Verstael’s tree. Tiny candles hung from jars, lighting up the area meanwhile waiting for Gladio to bring the sun’s light.

“I can tell you’ve done a marvelous job, Lunafreya,” Ignis said.

“Thank you, Ignis. I wish you could see it though.”

He smiled, “No need. Crowe and Libertus have been describing everything in high detail for me.”

“Just doing Gladio’s job until he gets here,” Libertus chuckled. 

“You two keep it up, I’m going to go get Noctis.” Luna left and they all took their seats while they waited for the ceremony to begin. Ignis stood in front of the tree and would be officially the wedding and coronation. Regis headed over to the entrance to wait for Noctis but stepped aside when dozens upon dozens of spirits poured into the area. None of them were about to miss their king’s coronation much less his wedding. “It really is the event of the year, isn’t it?”

“Event of the century,” Iris grinned as she slipped inside.

He looked over and held back a gasp, his son was radiant. Noctis was dressed similarly to Prompto only he wore all black with gold detailing and the belt around his waist also in tones of gold and bronze. Since he came from Insomnia, black made sense for the occasion, even though forest traditions called for white but two worlds were being united after all. Regis smiled at his son and hugged him tightly, the petals of his hair caressing his face. “I love you, Noctis, so much. I’m so proud of you, my son.”

Noctis held back the dewdrop tears and hugged his father tighter. “I love you too, dad.”

“Stop or you’re both going to make me cry,” Luna said and dabbed her eye.

Noctis smiled at her and hugged her tightly as well. “Thank you, Luna, for always being there for me and supporting me when it was the most confusing.”

She giggled and hugged him back. “Always and anything and everything for you, my dear Noctis.”

He gave them both one last nod before he and Regis stood at the entrance of Verstael’s domain. A bigger smile spread across his face when he felt the morning rays of the sun on his back and Gladio flew above them both, bathing the ceremony in the dawn’s light. 

All the guests stood up and turned to look at Noctis being led in by his father. They gazed in awe at the sight of the soon-to-be king consort and their king’s husband-to-be. But none was more awestruck than Prompto, his breath taken away at the sight of Noctis.

Aranea nudged him slightly to break him out of his racing thoughts and for him to straighten up and wipe the dopey look off of his face.

Ignis hid his smile of amusement knowing exactly what Aranea had just done. His smile did show when Gladio confirmed to him that Regis and Noctis now stood before him. “Who gives Noctis Lucis Caelum away?”

“I do, Regis Lucis Caelum.” Once Ignis nodded at him, he hugged his son once more and sat down with Luna, Nyx, Libertus, Crowe, Cid, Cindy, Monica, Dustin, and Ravus.

“Let us begin.” Ignis led them all in prayer that was first spoken in their ancient language and then in the common tongue. He had both Prompto and Noctis kneel before continuing. He spoke of their love, their duty, the meaning of reigning, the responsibilities they would carry as kings but also to one another as husbands. When it came time for their vows, not a dry eye was left in the room, even Ignis discreetly wiped a tear or two away. Hearts only grew fuller when Prompto had to pause and Noctis comforted him but the vows had otherwise gone smoothly. Since he had already gifted his ring to Noctis, they skipped over that part. Some in the audience chuckled and teased making Prompto flush in embarrassment but he would never regret it. The symbolic bouquet gifting was also skipped since Noctis had already done it which came with its own teasing and blushing.

“Bow your heads.” Ignis waved Aranea over as well as Luna to take the crowns and place them on the new kings. The crowns were made of a variety of flowers of all shapes and sizes. They also had small red berries, golden berries, and a few leaves here and there for accent. What brought them their royal status were the golden branches that stuck out, mimicking that of a deer. Aranea and Luna stood in front of them, and as Ignis spoke, they gently placed the intricate crowns on their heads. They stepped back once they were secure on their heads, Aranea holding Prompto’s prince crown carefully.

“Please rise.” He took a step forward and placed his hand on their shoulders. “I present to both spirit and human world, Kings Prompto and Noctis of the forest, newly crowned royals of the wilderness. You may now kiss your husband, your majesty.”

Neither wasted time in pulling the other into their arms, kissing like if they hadn’t seen each other in years. Noctis couldn’t help himself and lifted Prompto off his feet, both chuckling when their antlers got caught for a second.

Aranea sighed as she clapped. “They’re hopeless.”

Regis laughed and clapped along with everyone else that was celebrating. “They are, but love does that and their union may just change the world.”

Aranea smiled and looked at the newlyweds. “Yeah, I think so.”

Once upon a time, two kings of the forest were wed after the darkness was banished and the kingdom was saved and restored to its former beauty. The kings ruled in peace and aided in the bridging of the spirit and human world. Many had thought it impossible in their lifetime but nothing was impossible with their love. The air was clear, the water was pure, the wildlife came back, and the trees were restored. Those of the human world worked with them even when their world was restored. They stood by and helped the forest and so did their children and their children’s children. The kings watched over the worlds for hundred and hundred of years, and even when they became trees, they still watched over and cared for all. And they, and everyone else, lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it! Now they truly all lived happily ever after! Where to start? Thank you to every single last person who has read this story and has followed it to the end. I have been wanting to write this story since maybe the middle of Greys and Blue Violets and now it is here and done! I cannot begin to express the gratitude I feel for each person who has been here for Paradise. Your comments, kudos, love, and support mean a terrible amount to me!
> 
> As before, I will be going on a break (returning December or January, still not sure) so I will be working behind the scenes on things. Until then, I will be posting some one-shots, and I will be dabbling in FFVII (another favorite game of mine). So if you are a fan of Cloti, please be on the lookout for that! If you want to be notified of when I post any type of work, please subscribe, if not, you can follow me on tumblr at red-muse-ique to see any announcements!
> 
> Thank you all once again and I shall see you in the next one!
> 
> \--
> 
> Song(s) Used for this Chapter:  
> I Will Find You by Audiomachine


End file.
